Worlds Apart
by Thorne Lockehart
Summary: Full summary inside. First Stargate: Atlantis story, be kind! R&R Beckett/OC
1. Stargate

**_A/N: Okay, so I decided to write a Beckett/OC story, because I freaking love him! His accent just makes me giggle every time, I've always wanted to write one. I started to watch SG:A from the beginning, so I decided it was a good place to start. Hope you enjoy, even though...*refrains from spoiler alert*  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: I own no one but Selena Fuentes. Everyone else goes to their rightful owners_**

**_Summary: He's a doctor from Scotland. She's a general's daughter and a captain in the Army. Yet, by chance, they happen to be on the same expedition. What happens when a man of medical science and a woman of mechanical knowledge and military training come together to work for the same cause?  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>When all you gotta keep is strong<em>

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

All-American Rejects — Move Along

* * *

><p>Selena stood outside the Stargate, ready for Sumner's command. Her M-16 was poised, ready for danger.<p>

"Okay, everything's clear," she heard Dr. Weir say. Selena stepped backwards to collect her duffel bag. She had been allowed very few personal things, but Atlantis was to become her new home. The job that she shared with her father, was one she was hopelessly devoted to. She was currently been groomed for a promotion from Captain to Major in the US Army. O-3 was her rank, and she was determined to make her father proud.

When she spoke her surname along with her rank, soldiers knew her father. He was a general, pressure was Selena's daily routine. Her dark hair sat at the nape of her neck, tied back in a tight bun. It felt like the ground was jerked from her as she stepped through the Stargate, keeping her weapon at easy access. It was like sliding on the big, shiny slide at the playground where she used to live as she crossed into an old building. The Atlantis Expedition was one of the most top-secret operations, a massive honor to even be recommended for, let alone selected.

Selena took in the building with wide brown eyes as she carried her things. There were a few soldiers she knew, but most of them, she didn't.

"Major John Sheppard," a man said, extending a hand. She shook his hand, liking his easygoing demeanor. His dark hair was unkempt and hazel eyes shone back at her, alight with boyish wonder. It was clear that he was as in awe of the expedition as she. "US Air Force."

"Captain Selena Fuentes," she replied. She had been born and raised the majority of her life in Puerto Rico and had often been reminded of her 'exotic' accent. Selena was Hispanic; there was no hiding that. "US Army." Wait for it...

"Nice to meet you," Sheppard said as he slid his bags onto his broad shoulder. He seemed easy enough to get along with and Selena could see no problems between them in the near future. He hadn't even picked on her branch of the military.

"You as well," she replied. Strands of her thick, wavy hair wound its way into her face, partially shrouding her coffee-colored eyes. She used a hand to brush the locks out of her face and tuck them behind her ear.

"You pack light," Sheppard commented. "Usually, the women I know are usually bogged down by luggage." He nodded to her small duffel bag. Inside, were her favorite few personal items. The entire series of 'Happy Days' and 'Joanie Loves Chachi' remained packed inside the black canvas bag, along with her few civilian clothes.

"Clearly, I'm not like other women," Selena replied with amusement. After finding Dr. Weir, she was sworn in and told to go to Control Room for a briefing.

* * *

><p>Carson squinted at the piece of paper he held in one hand and raked his free hand through his dark hair.<p>

"I don't even know where I'm supposed to be," he muttered as he made his way down the hall. Something solid hit his torso and he mustered a grunt. Looking around wildly, his gaze finally settled on a petite Hispanic woman, dressed in a military uniform. "Sorry, lass."

Her messy dark hair curled under her ears as she tilted her head to meet his eyes. She was attractive, he noticed. Honey-tinted skin, big dark brown eyes framed with long lashes.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized. Her accent was unique, as if she were from a foreign country. He held her arm and helped her to her feet.

"Do you know where the Control Room is?" he asked. The woman twisted her mouth in thought and shrugged.

"I was on my way there myself, honestly," she responded. Her chocolate-brown eyes were apologetic as she smiled, showcasing slightly crooked teeth. "We could probably find someone who could give us a hand."

"I'm Dr. Carson Beckett," Carson said, extending a hand. The woman shook it, her smile widening.

"Captain Selena Fuentes," she introduced herself. "Please don't ask if I'm related to General Fuentes."

He must have looked confused, because she laughed. "Sorry, it's a common question when I introduce myself," she apologized.

"No worries," he shrugged it off. "Let's try looking lost and we'll see if we can find the Control Room."

* * *

><p>"Yes, Daddy, I've been playing nice with the other kids," Selena said on the broadcaster. Her father's dark eyes were warm with amusement and he chuckled.<p>

"That's very nice, Lena," he teased. Luis Fuentes was a tough-looking man, with a "don't-mess-with-me" attitude. One look sent most people skittering away in the other direction. But he was a man who was ferociously loyal to his country, his family, and his men. "Have you made friends?"

Selena smiled. "There are some very nice people," she answered. She had known Lieutenant Ford prior to the program through her younger brother who served in the Marines with him. Luckily, the two were on the same team headed by Colonel Sumner. "Easy to get along with."

"That's good," he said slowly. Even though she was a grown woman serving in the same Army he was, she knew her father still worried about her. Selena was his youngest daughter out of eight children. Because her father was on the IOA, he knew well what she was doing. As far as the rest of the family was concerned, she was stationed at Ft. Bragg, North Carolina and training privates to fix machines. Very few things came to her as easily as fixing and tinkering with machines did.

"I hope to hear more from you than just reading your reports," he told her. Selena sighed and tightened her ponytail, something she did when things were awkward. She often fidgeted.

"It's not like I can talk to you every day, Daddy," she reminded him. "I have a job here that needs to be done. My job is figuring out Ancient technology and repairing the wiring. It's pretty old, you know."

"And no one can figure it out like you can, Tinkerbell," he said fondly. 'Tinkerbell' came from her fondness (or obsession) with Peter Pan as a child and her fascination with mechanics and engineering. The sound of a knock on the door alerted her that her time was up.

"Thanks," she told him. "My time is up, so I gotta go. Give Mama and the others my love and tell them that I'll be in touch as often as I can."

"Okay," he replied. She signed off and stood up from the chair. It was time to move along and do the job that was required of her.


	2. Out of This World

**_A/N: Oh, what ideas I have for this story! 8D Small Firefly reference here...who can guess where it is?  
><em>**

**_B: Thank you! I hope I keep your attention with this story._**

* * *

><p><em>So, needless to say, I'm odds and ends<em>

_But that's me stumbling away_

_Slowly learning that life is okay  
><em>

Ah-Ha - Take On Me

* * *

><p>"Hey, can someone hand me my pliers?" Selena called. She was parked on a little board under a computer, wires poking out. So far, she had been able to bring the captain's log back online. Currently, she was trying to get the history up and running.<p>

"Captain Fuentes, the unit is about to leave for a planet. Colonel Sumner is looking for you," she heard a marine say. Selena sighed, resting her head on the board. Of course, right as she was _really _getting into a project, she was called away. She shoved the board outwards and stood up.

"Tell him I'll be there momentarily," she told him. She pulled off the gloves and picked up her tools. The sooner she got back, the sooner she could get a handle on what it was she was dealing with.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Dr. McKay said. "We need her here. She's getting things back online. Beckett needs her in the Infirmary to fix hydraulics."

"Tell that to Colonel Sumner, Doc," the marine snorted. Selena walked out of the Control Room with the black and red tool-bag in one hand, board in the other.

"I'll be back when I can, Rodney," she called over her shoulder.

"Either you're a mechanical skateboarder, or McKay has you on restoration duty," Sheppard joked as they passed each other.

"You caught me!" she laughed and opened the closet door. She jogged quickly to the Stargate, where she was handed gear. After clicking on the vest and tying her hair back into a tight bun, she was ready to go. Remembering the slide feeling, she hesitantly took a step.

Once again, the ground was yanked under her, the sliding and falling feeling once again king in her body, wrapped up in the paranoia she would fall out.

Selena stumbled out, fixing her step immediately. "Damn, that thing still scares me," she muttered. When she heard chuckles near her, she clamped her mouth shut and stepped off the platform.

"Oh, got your balance back so soon, Captain?" Lieutenant Ford joked. Selena rolled her eyes and glanced around. The clearing reminded her of Earth, with its tall grass and many trees. She had never been to a foreign planet outside of Atlantis.

"Not at all like Oz, is it?" another marine snarked. She stiffened at the remark, trying not to let the man get to her. "At least we have our ears on the ground."

Once again, she pretended like she didn't hear it.

"Fuentes is your superior, Sergeant," she heard Sumner remind him. "Treat her like it."

"Daddy's girl," the marine hissed as he walked by. Selena's eyes narrowed. How dare he? "Pure nepotism."

She knew she would be receiving heat for her being related to someone on IOA, but she didn't expect the feeling of wanting to flat-out hit the other man.

"What's your name, soldier?" she demanded. The marine looked down at her in surprise. When he didn't answer, she set her jaw. "Do you know what the chain of command is?"

The soldier nodded.

"It's the chain I go get and beat you with until you understand who's ruttin' command here," she snapped. "Understood?" He nodded again.

"Damn," someone muttered. "Gerard got owned." Selena fought her smirk as they crossed the field, pulling her goggles over her face to see in the dark. The sound of someone running through the trees captured her attention and she turned her head. Ford raised his rifle as a small form bolted onto the path. Selena raised her gun as another form tackled the first to the ground. Her weapon lowered as she recognized two children, about ten or eleven years old. One of them looked up at Selena.

"Please, don't hurt us!" he said. Footsteps rang through the air as soldiers ran to catch up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man bolt towards the children.

"Please! They're just playing," he pleaded, holding up his hands. Selena glanced at Sheppard, who lowered his weapon.

"Everything okay here, you three?" she heard Sumner ask. She nodded her head and lowered her weapon as well.

"Yes, sir," he answered. "Just a couple of kids." Selena pulled her goggles onto her head, thankful to be free of the green vision. Night-vision goggles were something she could never get used to. The adult man held out his hand in a submissive position and went over to join the boys. He had brown hair and a beard, his eyes wild with worry. Clearly, these boys were his sons.

"Halling," he said to Sheppard. Sheppard tilted his head in confusion and turned to face Selena.

"I don't know what that means," he uttered. She smiled in response.

"It's his name," she informed him. He nodded in comprehension.

"Oh! Halling, nice to meet you," he said. Halling's eyes swept over the soldiers.

"Are you here to trade?" he asked, keeping his sons close to his side. Selena couldn't help but be awestruck. Her first trip off of Atlantis, and she was able to meet natives on a foreign planet!

"Trade? Yes, we're...t-traders," Sheppard replied, stuttering over the words. Halling bent down in front of one of his sons and took the boy's face in his hands.

"Now, how many times have I told you not to play in the forest after dark?" he queried. When the boy bowed his head in shame, he lifted his face and rested his forehead against his. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Selena fought a smile of warmth at the exchange. Her job wasn't to show emotion. It was to protect her team.

Halling rose to his feet. "Teyla will wish to meet with you," he informed the soldiers. "Come."

Sumner pointed to two of his men. "Parker, Smitty, you're on Gate duty," he told them. "Dial Atlantis base and let the good doctor know we've made contact with indigenous people." His gaze fell on Selena, Ford, and Sheppard. "You three are coming with us."

* * *

><p>The forest was dark and it was hard to follow the three shapes leading the way. Selena lost count of how many times she stumbled over branches and stumps. One of the boys smiled up at her.<p>

"What was that mask you had on?" he asked her. Selena looked down at the boy and pulled her goggles off of her head.

"Goggles. Helps you see in the dark, wanna see?" she offered, handing them to him. He pulled them on and he balked.

"Whoa!" he gasped. The other boy ran over and held out his hands.

"Let me see!" he begged. When the goggles exchanged hands, Selena kept a close eye on her equipment. "Whoa! Can I have it?"

"No," she replied. "What's the mask _you _had on?" One of the boys lifted it up with a smile. It was an ugly alien-looking thing.

"This?" he asked. Selena nodded. "Wraith." He handed it to her.

"Wraith?" she echoed. "What's that?" Both boys looked up at her in utter shock.

"You don't know?" one asked. She was still unsure of their names, so she thought the taller boy as Boy 1 and the smaller one as Boy 2.

"What world did you come from?" Boy 2 asked.

"Can we go there?" Boy 1 asked. Selena chuckled and shook her head. They reminded her of her nephews Samuel and David with their inquisitive natures.

"Afraid not," Sheppard spoke up. "We come from a galaxy far, far away." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Dork Vader," she told him. He laughed in response. Ahead, Selena could make out a vast group of tents. Halling held up a hand to gesture them to wait.

"It is Halling," he said. "I bring men from far away." An attractive young woman nodded, her hair moving with the motion.

"Enter," she told him. Halling gestured them in.

"These people wish to trade," he informed her. The woman stood, her dark brown eyes narrowed in mistrust. She was medium-height with an athletic build and honey-tinted skin.

"Ah, it's, uh, nice to meet you," Sheppard said. The woman nodded serenely, her eyes sweeping over the group.

"I am Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Turghan," she said. Sumner nodded to each soldier as he introduced them.

"Colonel Marshall Sumner, Major Sheppard, Captain Fuentes, and Lieutenant Ford. We have very few specific needs."

Teyla appeared uninterested as she faced them. "We do not trade with strangers," she uttered.

"Is that a fact?" Sumner asked. Sheppard cleared his throat.

"Well, then, we'll have to get to know each other. Me, I like Ferris Wheels and college football; anything that goes more than two hundred miles per hour," he said. Selena fought a giggle and leaned toward him.

"Major?" she queried in a quiet tone. "Pardon for pointing out the obvious, but I don't think that's going to mean anything to them."

"Feel free to speak up, Cap'n, I'm just trying to break the ice," he muttered in return. Sumner leaned towards the two, his eyes narrowed with impatience.

"If these people aren't going to help us, I'd rather not waste the time," he said. Teyla spoke up.

"Each morning before dawn, our people drink a cup of stout tea to brace us for the coming day. Will you join us?" she asked.

Sheppard let out a chuckle. "Now, I love a good cup of tea," he said. "There's another thing you know about me. We're practically friends already."

Selena finally smiled, sensing the lightening atmosphere. Leave it to John Sheppard to break the ice.


	3. Ribs Are Not The Best Things To Break

**_A/N: Yay! Teyla was brought in...I hope I do this fiction justice. It's not easy to do a canon fic, but I'm giving it my best! By the way, I am in no way fluent in Spanish, so the Spanish is done by Google Translate. Pardon if it's not correct...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Say what you mean, tell me I'm right<em>

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign, I wanna believe_

Panic! At the Disco - The Ballad of Mona Lisa

* * *

><p>Selena braced herself, her teeth gritting as the intense pain singed through her body. After the Wraith attack, she had gotten injured while trying to save as many settlers as she could. After lifting her uniform shirt, she was positive a few ribs had been cracked or broken. When the base lurched after panic resonated, she was knocked off her feet. Selena let out a shriek of pain as her body collided with the hard floor. Tears pricked her eyes as she was rendered immobile. Sheppard had helped her through the gate, as well as the survivors.<p>

"Captain, are you alright?" she heard Weir ask. Selena nodded mutely and struggled to stand. When her ribs protested the movement, she winced and held onto her side. The pain nearly took her breath away. "Can you stand?"

She wriggled and tried to get to her knees, her breath leaving her body. Selena finally shook her head.

"Not on my own," she answered breathlessly. Moving was the equivalent of being stomped in the side by a twenty-point deer. Sheppard and Dr. Beckett gripped her arms and helped her to her feet.

"She took a tumble down a hill, and I saw the size of those rocks," Sheppard explained. "I think she cracked her ribs."

"I'll get her to the Infirmary and check it out," Dr. Beckett replied. Selena tried to adjust her body weight as he leaned her against him. "Where does it hurt?"

Her head rolled over to face him quizzically. "My entire ribcage," she answered. He chuckled and indignation filled her, putting the pain on a temporary back-burner. "That's not funny!" She staggered alongside him, thankful his grip on her good side kept her from falling.

The Infirmary was unlike any sort of hospital Selena had been to. The beds littered the room, along with monitors and an MRI machine...

Dr. Beckett helped her sit down. "I have to lift your shirt, if that's okay," he warned. "Let me know where the pain is."

Selena had to have help shedding her jacket, her black T-shirt revealed. She laid down on her back, her arms over her head.

"Usually I get dinner first," she joked breathlessly as he edged the hemline of her T-shirt upwards, followed by the white tank she wore under her shirts. Dr. Beckett laughed lightly. She nearly winced at his cold fingertips edging on her skin.

"Pain starts there?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Your hands are cold," she explained. He chuckled.

"Where are you from?" he asked. Selena was grateful for the distraction from the pain as he edged upwards, applying slight pressure.

"Puerto Rico," she answered. "San Juan." He nodded, keeping his eyes on his work.

"I heard your father's a general. That must be important."

Selena rolled her eyes a bit. When he reached the middle of her ribcage, she let out a yelp. "Pain starts there!" she squeaked. "It sort of is important, but that pesky little nepotism accusation always seems to find my way." As he reached another sore spot, she flinched. The pain wasn't so terrible there.

"So far, I think two ribs are broken," he said. "I'll have to do an X-ray to make sure."

She knew she was the biggest baby in the world when she was sick or injured. It brought Selena home where she would go scuttling to her mother every time she scraped her knee or fell out of a tree.

"I think you're the easiest patient I've ever had," Dr. Beckett joked lightly. Selena had always been intrigued by accents. Very rarely had she ever heard a Scottish one, however. Dr. Beckett's was fascinating.

"Don't let my father hear that," she grunted as more pressure was against her side. "He'd laugh in your face."

"Let me guess, baby of the family?" he offered. She shook her head.

"Youngest daughter," she corrected. "Four brothers, three sisters." When he prodded the place where she hurt again, she let out a yelp.

"Sorry, lass," he apologized. She lifted the shoulder on her good side, her left side, and dropped it again.

"Eh, I've had worse," she replied vaguely. He helped her sit up.

"I need to check your breathing," he told her. She groaned against the pressure and felt the icy cold metal of the diaphragm against her skin. "As deep of a breath as you can." Selena obeyed. As he moved it around, she listened to his words.

It was difficult to be helpful when she was in so much pain. Dr. Beckett pulled out the stethoscope from his ears and nodded.

"I'll get one of the nurses to do an X-ray," he said. He helped her onto her feet and chuckled. "This has been a bit of an upsetting day, hasn't it?"

Selena fought the urge to snort as she leaned against him to walk to the X-ray machine.

"Buddy, you have no idea."

To make matters worse, she couldn't go with Major Sheppard to get back Colonel Sumner and the missing Athosians. And it was assuming they were still alive. Dr. Beckett had just looked at her like she was crazy for even entertaining such an idea. Selena grabbed the sheets in her fists, her frown making her face hurt. Never before had she felt so utterly useless. On her first mission, she had broken ribs. Her CO was missing and she was powerless to go and help get him back. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention. Rodney McKay stood a distance away, his eyes unsure. In his hand, he held a tablet.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable to ask her such a question. With a sigh, Selena shrugged with her good shoulder. Dr. Beckett had encouraged her to cough, even though it was painful. It would help her in the long run by keeping her lungs clear.

"I've been better and I've been worse," she answered, blinking. She nodded to the tablet. "Whatcha got there?"

For once, the Canadian scientist looked unsure.

"Ach, Rodney! I told Captain Fuentes she needed to rest, she's been injured!" Dr. Beckett's voice cut through the air. Both Selena and Rodney turned their heads.

"It's alright, Doc, I can stand to answer some questions," she assured him with a smile. "Not like it'll kill me."

"How were you able to recalibrate the sensors in the Control Room? They're out of whack again and I can't seem to get them back on track," Rodney replied. She took the tablet from him and turned her head to cough. A throb of pain resonated in her side and she moved to keep herself comfortable.

"I'd have to take a look at it," she remarked, flipping the screen around. "Up close, but that's not gonna happen for a while."

"At least until your X-rays are conclusive," Dr. Beckett corrected absently, flipping over the page on his board. Selena handed the tablet back to Rodney.

"As soon as I can, I'll go out to the Control Room and order some people around," she told him. "I'll tell them how to fix it and they'll do it."

"How long?" Rodney asked. "She's got a job to do." Selena rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Granted, it was a huge honor to be asked to help with the restoration, but she had another job as well. The one Dr. McKay seemed to be forgetting.

She was a soldier and that came first.

"Well, you have two broken ribs," Dr. Beckett said. "They're cracked, which isn't ideal, but it's better than splintered. You should be good to ease into exercise in about three weeks."

In despair, Selena's eyes widened. "Three weeks?" she echoed, her voice shooting up an octave. Three weeks of doing absolutely nothing? That was unheard of in her family. She came from a family of achievers. Her twin sister Carmen was a model. Evangeline was a scientist. Sabrina was a singer. Simon was a doctor. Juan was in college, studying to be a lab tech. Jorge owned his own restaurant. Alejandro was in the Marines, a Lieutenant last she had heard. Her little brother rarely ever spoke to her nowadays. His life was too busy.

"It's better than eight weeks, that's the minimum of broken ribs," he replied. She knew it was going to be difficult to take care of, but she wanted to be back at work as soon as possible.

"I'll take what I can get," she muttered. "I could deal with bruised ribs, I can't count on my fingers or toes the amount of times I've bruised my ribs." Only once had she ever broken her ribs. When she had been nearly blown up by an IED, she had broken four ribs, an arm, and had a Level Three concussion.

"You're strong and healthy, this should be no problem for you," Dr. Beckett said, setting down his clipboard. "In the meanwhile, take some ibuprofen with every meal, keep your movement light, and stay off your feet." He tossed a roll of something to her and she caught it. Upon closer inspection, she recognized tape and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Something to keep me entertained?" she joked lightly. He shook his head with a chuckle.

"To tape your ribs," he explained. "It'll help keep them set so they don't deform." She nodded and set it in her back pocket on her good side.

"Bien," she replied. Her first language was Spanish, she had always had the ability to speak it better than English. "Well, I've had a long and rather disappointing day, so I'd better hobble off to my quarters. Thanks for helping me out, Doc." He chuckled, waving her off.

"I hope I don't see you back here because you didn't listen to me. You've got very strong and healthy bones, there's no reason why they shouldn't set proper," he told her. She smiled in response and stiffly made her way to the door.


	4. Stand Up For What You Believe In

**_A/N: I have been wanting to write all day, but of course, I couldn't r.r I would love it if more people would read this and let me know what they thought! C:_**

**_Banana: Thank you! ^-^ That just made my day! I hope you continue to like this story.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>'Cause I'm good holding down my spot<em>

_And I'm good reppin' the girls on the block_

_And I'm good, I got this thing on lock_

_So without me, you'll be fine, right?  
><em>

Jennifer Lopez ft. LL Cool J - All I Have_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Carson had to admit, he was enjoying Selena's company. Dr. Weir had been sensitive to the petite soldier's condition and had given her work at waist-height to chest-height. He had suspicions that Captain Fuentes had an ATA gene, something that seemed to help her with restoring the base to its former glory.<p>

One of the nurses working in the Infirmary had brought along music to share with everyone. All anyone could see if they walked into the Infirmary was a pair of legs sticking out from under a computer.

"You alright down there, Captain?" Carson asked, glancing at the floor. Selena was perched on a board, tightening a bolt.

"It's a little uncomfortable down here," she replied in her unique Puerto Rican accent. "But not like it was a feather-bed to begin with."

It had been two weeks since she had broken her ribs and Rodney had teased him occasionally about the attractive Hispanic woman doing repairs. Carson had to admit, he was becoming fond of her. She was a feisty, eccentric woman who had lightened up the serious atmosphere of the Infirmary with her cheery disposition.

He heard her hum quietly along with the rickety squeak of the wrench while she worked. They had casually conversed while they worked, asking general questions. Where they were from, what it was like growing up, etc. He heard the wheels turn and squeak, followed by a strained grunt. Carson held out his hand to help the petite woman onto her feet. Selena grasped it and pulled herself up.

"Thanks," Selena told him, a half-smile on her pretty face. Both gazes dropped to their clasped hands before they released the grip. Brown met blue.

"Dr. Beckett, you're needed in the Gateroom!" one of the nurses called. Grateful for the distraction, Carson stood up and quickly walked out of the room. Being distracted was the last thing he needed right now.

* * *

><p>Selena watched him go before turning her attention back to her task at hand. She tried not to think about how something that had started out so innocent had become so intimate. Shaking her head to clear it, she took a deep breath.<p>

"You're losing it, Fuentes," she muttered it under her breath. "You're reading too far into things." Selena ran a hand through her dark, messy curls in an attempt to tame them and smooth them from her eyes.

"Captain Selena Mattéa Fuentes," an all-too familiar voice said. A smile broke out on her face, immediately taking Carson Beckett off of her mind. She turned around and saw a tall, older man with dark hair and eyes. It was General Luis Fuentes.

"General Luis Fuentes," she greeted him. Selena stood up straight, saluting him. Whether or not he was her father, he was still a superior and had to be treated as such.

"I heard about the Wraith attack," he stated matter-of-factly. That was her father. Never sugarcoating anything, straight to the point. "Your injury was in the report, along with Colonel Sumner's death. I took the liberty of checking up on repairs and restoration."

Selena could see immense, utter relief in Luis's dark gaze. Externally, he was a fearless general, a Vietnam veteran. Internally, underneath layers and layers of attitude and callousness, was a loving father who worried over his youngest daughter's safety. Out in the unknown, anything could happen. She could very well have lost her life after falling down the rocky hill.

"As you can see, I'm fine," she reminded him. "A couple of broken bones. I was well taken care of." Quickly, she pulled her Atlantis jacket on over her black T-shirt. The black military emblem proudly contrasted against the dark gray material. Selena pulled her dark hair into a ponytail.

"I worry about you," he said gently. "I can protect you on Earth, but I can't keep you safe here. There are actual monsters out here, Selena. The Wraith might just be the tip of the iceberg."

Memories of Afghanistan came flooding back, memories of explosion and gunfire ringing in her ears. She had had saved half of her platoon after one of the trucks had blown up. Twelve hours of surgery left scars on her chest, years of therapy to keep her from screaming in the night. Yet, she had been prepared for the dangers of war against terrorism. Out here in the Pegasus Galaxy, she had no idea what to prepare for. Could she handle the unknown?

Selena lifted her chin to meet her father's gaze. "I've made it this far," she reminded him. "And you and I both know it takes a hell of a lot more than just a couple of broken ribs to keep me down."

Luis rested his hand against her face, his thumb caressing the apple of her cheek. "You are too much like your mother," he told her. She smiled in response.

"I think she'd beg to differ," she replied lightly. The sound of the Infirmary doors flying open caught both soldiers' attention as a gurney was rushed through. "I have to get back to work," she told her father, her eyes hardening.

"Nice seeing you, Captain," Luis said, nodding to her. Selena picked up her tools and left the Infirmary. After setting them in the tool closet, she made her way to the Gateroom.

"What's happened?" she asked as she entered. Dr. Weir's head lifted.

"Dr. McKay got hit in the face by a Wraith stunner," she replied. "Dr. Beckett has him in the Infirmary." Selena knew all too well what that feeling was. The stunner had struck her leg, causing her to stumble and fall down a hill. Hence, the broken ribs.

"Selena, you remember General Fuentes," Woods, the lippy marine from before sneered. "Oh, right." Selena's eyes hardened.

"It's _Captain_ Fuentes to you, Sergeant," she snapped. Luis glowered at the younger man until Woods shrank away.

"Do you have a problem, Sergeant?" he asked in a low voice. Selena stifled her chagrin with a cough. Any sort of reputation she might have made over soldiers had been shattered. Her father had just fought her battle.

"No, sir," Woods replied. Luis's eyes hardened as he towered over the smaller man.

"It's _General_ Fuentes to you, Sergeant," he snapped. "Tend to your duties." Selena lowered her gaze in embarrassment. She dared to not speak a word against the man that was her superior, a member of IOA, and her father in present company.

"How long until she is able to go into the field?" he asked Dr. Weir. Her gaze shifted to Selena, one of clear curiosity and discomfort.

"Dr. Beckett is giving me a few more days for my ribs to heal completely," Selena replied, still irritated from the confrontation. "I still have a little pain in my ribs."

"And you will for some time," Luis uttered bluntly. "You'll never know just how much you've healed until you get out there and show what you can do. Fight in combat with someone."

"I rarely have to use hand-to-hand combat in the field. Usually, missions are explorations. All I do out in the field is scope out potential dangers. My job here is to restore and recalibrate Ancient technology," Selena said quietly. Any word her father would say would be of complete bias.

"I'd like to speak to this...Dr. Beckett," Luis requested. "I want to know what the IOA is dealing with here." Glancing at Dr. Weir, Selena spoke up finally.

"General, I'm physically sound for the most part," she informed him. "I can handle my men, I can hold my own in combat. Getting hit in the leg with a Wraith stunner caused my broken ribs, but it was bound to happen to someone. You have nothing to worry about."

Perfect words to handle the man who had clout in her career and life. Selena felt proud for speaking her mind. Usually, an all-out shouting match ensued, but this time, Luis seemed to stare her down. The same glare he had used when his children stepped out of line. Selena met his gaze with a set jaw, the emotion radiating from her.

"Soy capaz de manejar."

[I can handle myself.]


	5. Closure

_**A/N: Okay, so time to write again...Very eventful night...my sister's dogs got very clingy and kept trying to lay on the laptop. It was very difficult, so I just quit trying and watched Step Up 3 instead c: still a good movie...**_

_**Flash-forward in the next line. I may alternate with doing that, I'm just trying it out. When the next line appears, it's back to season 1. Spoilers for "Poisoning the Well" and "Sunday"  
><strong>_

_**lady: thank you!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>You touched my heart, you touched my soul<em>

_Changed my life and all my goals_

_And love is blind and that I knew_

_When my heart was blinded by you_

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand_

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed_

_I know you well, I know your smell_

_I've been addicted to you_

_Goodbye, my lover, goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one, you have been the one for me  
><em>

James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover

* * *

><p>Perna's death was one that weighed very heavily on Carson's heart. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. He tore his gaze from the paperwork, the petite form of Selena Fuentes standing in his doorway.<p>

"Up for some company?" she asked, her dark eyes hesitant. He gestured her to walk into the Infirmary.

"As up as I'll ever be," he responded. A soft smile lit up her attractive features as she walked in slowly. "You don't have to be scared, lass."

Silly words to speak to a soldier, but she looked rather hesitant.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she responded, her hands behind her back. "Death is a hard thing to cope with." He nodded cynically.

"Don't I know it," he said under his breath. Meeting her doe-brown gaze with his blues, he felt a little guilty for the harshness of his words. "Would you like to sit down, Captain?"

Selena shook her head. She looked neat in her uniform, her dark hair pulled back into a knot on the back of her neck.

"I wasn't planning on staying long," she replied. "And I know a lot of people stopped by to say that they would be there for a crying shoulder or a listening ear."

"Were you offering the same services?" he asked. Carson enjoyed the beautiful Hispanic woman's company, she had a calming presence about her. There was something about Selena Fuentes that always seemed to lighten his spirit. A smile flickered on the corner of her lips before she chuckled.

"Not in so many words," she answered wryly. "I heard about Perna."

Carson lowered his gaze a little. "Her loss is shared by many," he replied. He liked that she didn't apologize for her death.

"You two were close," Selena stated. He nodded a bit, confirming her statement.

"Aye, we were," he replied. She chewed on the inside of her lip, clearly in contemplation. "Is there anything else?"

"Just one fortune cookie-like thing," she answered, her smile returning. "Death isn't something you get over. It's something you get through."

* * *

><p>Selena stood in the Gateroom, her eyes tearing as her gaze rested on the Scottish flag-clad casket. Her hand came to rest on her stomach, fighting the urge to sob aloud. Life wasn't fair.<p>

"In the entire time I have had Carson Beckett on my staff, I have not had one complaint against him. Ever," Elizabeth said. Selena's mind went back to the day they had met, in this very room. It seemed ironic that this room was where their life had began and the room where it had ended. She could barely feel Rodney's hand on her shoulder to soothe her. Her hand rested on his and she sniffled. Selena had always prided herself on keeping a poker face during moments like this. No tears had even flooded her sight when she had been at Josh's funeral.

Her throat thickened as she remembered Carson's proposal on the balcony in Atlantis, the excitement in his eyes when she had said yes. It wasn't fair. The time she had let herself forgive the past, to heal from its scars, and allow herself to fall wholly and completely in love with someone, it had gotten snatched away from her. When Elizabeth's speech was over, Selena dutifully followed her friends to pick up her husband's casket and take it through the gate.

"Adiós, mi amor," she murmured tearfully in Spanish as she ran her fingers over the cold metal.

[Goodbye, my love.]

* * *

><p>Selena smiled as Beckett launched into another story. Luckily, she had helped Evangeline and Simon study for their professions in the past. She knew the basics of what he was talking about. It seemed that he just needed someone to talk to about her.<p>

"Did you ever know anyone like that, Captain?" he asked. She took a deep breath, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I can identify with that story," she answered. "I'd grown pretty close to one of the men I worked with in Afghanistan." It was the first time she had ever let herself talk about Josh Perez in the three years following his death.

"His name was Sergeant First Class Joshua Perez. Came from a military family, knew what he was getting into when he had gotten in. God, he and I would sit up for hours upon end, just talking about life in general. I was out on patrol with him, along with about a third of the men in my platoon and there was a shootout. Josh died in my arms and I remember feeling so powerless, because there was nothing I could do except get the others out."

Her mind raced back and she remembered running towards his limp body. _Selena took off his helmet, patting his face. Her fingers came to rest on his pulse-point, relieved when she felt a throb. _

_"Hey, Perez, you can't leave me," she said, looking at his eyes. Josh coughed, blood spewing from his mouth. "You got your mama to go home to."_

_"I ain't gonna be leaving this place alive, Fuentes," he rasped. She shook her head, trying to drag his limp body through the sand. _

_"I'm getting you out of here right now," she informed him. "Somebody get a medic!" _

_"I'm all spent," he muttered._

He had died in her arms when the medics had shown up. Beckett's eyes were far away, as if he could picture the scene from her descriptions.

"And you sit there wondering what might have been," he uttered. Selena nodded mutely.

"There's not a night that goes by that I don't think about Josh," she admitted. "And three years that's gone by since I've even uttered his name, let alone talked about him."

"Closure's a good thing," Beckett agreed. She smiled a bit, crossing her legs. Selena had wound up talking to him for two hours, rather than just popping in and checking up.

"Man, Sheppard's gonna be radioing in any minute," she said. "I'd better go."

"It was nice talking to ya, Captain," Beckett replied, standing up as she did. Her smile broadened a little.

"Just a hint," she told him. "As colleagues, I'm Fuentes. As friends, I'm Selena." He wrapped her in a tight embrace. Surprised, she returned the hug and patted his shoulder.

"Call me Carson," he told her. She gave him a brief wave before leaving the Infirmary.


	6. Nightmares of the Past

_**A/N: I liked writing that little moment between Carson and Selena. I think they're gonna be good together c:**_

_**lady: I know, I did sort of make it AU. It was sort of my point to make Luis kind of a jerk. He's a soldier, but I also wanted to point out that he is a father so, he can't just shut it off. As far as the flash-forward went, that was my first attempt at it lol. I didn't want someone to be smacked over the head with it, so I was testing the waters. I've been going over in my head how to make "Sunday" go differently, but it's still in the works! I'm glad you're sticking with this story and I hope you continue to stick with it and enjoy it!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I feel it deep within<em>

_It sits beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster  
><em>

Skillet - Monster

* * *

><p>"You sure you wanna spar with me, Fuentes?" Sheppard asked. Selena smirked as she twirled her sparring stick. "I'm not responsible for your injuries."<p>

"Please, Sheppard," she snarked with a roll of her eyes. "I have three older brothers, there's hardly anything you can do to me that they haven't."

When his stick flashed forward, she blocked it. The sounds of the sticks clashing rang in the air as Selena blocked every attack until one met the flesh of her thigh.

One met his leg. Another met the tender spot of her shoulder. When a stick was hooked into the crook of her knee, Selena danced backwards.

"You're not fighting fair, Major," she chided. He twirled expertly around his fingers as they circled each other. "I'm gonna laugh when you hit yourself with that."

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked. Selena waved her hand for a so-so.

"I've done something like this, but not this specifically," she answered as he thrust to strike her. Her stomach rolled backwards to dodge the point.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Sheppard asked. She grinned and twirled the stick a little.

"Mi madre is a belly-dancer," she explained. "Let's just say I know a few things about it." Dancing was her passion, something she could really throw herself into. She had studied ballet growing up and her mother had taught her and her sisters how to belly-dance. For seduction, meditation, and exercise purposes.

"Nice," he approved. Selena chuckled and a surge of self-confidence soared through her as she wielded the sticks in her hands. "I have no idea what mi madre means, but still, nice."

"Mi madre means 'my mother' in Spanish," she informed him. She tossed down the sticks, rolling her shoulders. "Let's get some water and try again."

* * *

><p>Selena rolled her sore shoulders, massaging the nerve gently. Sparring with Sheppard had taken a lot out of her, but she was able to relax now that it was night.<p>

"Hey, Carson, you said you had a heating pad for me to use?" she said as she stepped into the Infirmary. Calling him Carson felt foreign in her mouth at first, but now it seemed second nature. He handed her the pad wordlessly. "Gracias."

"You're supposed to wait at least twenty-four hours before applying heat to muscle aches," he informed her. "Get an ice pack from the Mess Hall for it right now, or take a cold shower."

"Once again, gracias," she replied. He didn't crack a smile or nod. Selena fiddled with the red rubbery surface of the heating pad before walking out.

At the lunch table, she found herself giggling at one of the soldiers trying to speak Spanish.

"Ven a mi pecho, porque yo he sido privado de su forma sarcástica," he was saying. Selena let out another peal of hysterical laughter.

[Come to my bosom, for I have been deprived of your sarcastic ways]

"What did I say?" he asked, clearly dumbfounded. Once she was able to compose herself into snickers, she was able to translate. The entire table erupted into laughter.

"Oh my Lord, I love being bilingual," she snickered. "Come to my bosom...you guys are too much sometimes."

The chill of the ice pack soothed her aching muscles as she shivered lightly. "Sheppard, training with you kicked my ass this morning," she informed him.

He smirked at that. "Told you I'm not responsible for your injuries," he joked. She let out a chuckle.

"Never said you were," she replied.

* * *

><p>Selena stifled a yawn, walking towards her quarters at the end of her shift. She was physically and emotionally drained, especially after life's cruel twists of fate. Her eyelids were the equivalent of cement, her muscles tense and aching as she staggered down the hall. Selena's fingers finally brushed the door to her room and she hesitated outside. Nearly three days on the clock, she was beyond exhausted.<p>

"Captain Fuentes, are you alright?" she heard Teyla ask. Selena lifted her head and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, her words coming out in a slur. "Why do you ask?"

Teyla nodded to the door. "Because this is my room," she answered, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Selena frowned and looked over. Sure enough, her room was across the hall. She felt her face warm.

"Oh," she replied, tilting her head. "Sorry about that." Teyla chuckled and stepped past the petite soldier.

"Get some rest tonight. You seem to need it more than I," she told her. Selena nodded sleepily and staggered into her quarters.

The first thing to go was her uniform. She peeled off the black T-shirt and stripped off her combat trousers, tossing them into a hamper to be washed on her day off. Selena found her comfiest pair of purple sweatpants and a white tank top, burying herself under the mauve duvet issued to her.

Her dream was a violent one.

_Terrifying, bloodcurdling screams filled the air as Selena ran through the sand. Explosions followed soon after as they raced through. _

_"Stand down!" she ordered. The air was hot, heavy, and thick as she panted against the other side of the stone wall. When one of the men turned to run, she held out her arm. "I said stand down!" _

_"We can't leave them, Fuentes!" the man barked back at her. Her eyes narrowed._

_"Soldier, I am your commanding officer and I'm commanding you to stand down!" she snapped. "We'll send Search and Rescue as soon as we can, but we can't help them!"_

_She walked through after the bombing, carefully pointing her weapon around as she edged near a truck. When she had passed it, she heard an explosion and felt the air soaring past her as she collided with a rock. She landed on her back, the air escaping her lungs in a harsh 'whoosh'. When she heard the cries of anguish and the fire crackling, she rolled onto her side to survey the carnage. Selena winced in pain, holding her side. In the dim light, she saw blood soaking her hand. This time, someone wearing a mask held a stunner to her face. Her blood went cold as the green-gray skin tone of the Wraith came into view.  
><em>

The next thing she felt was someone shaking her and saying her name over and over_._ Shrieks filled the air and she could barely recognize the voice as her own. Selena bolted upwards, her hand raking back her hair. Cold chills had caused goosebumps to break out and she trembled. In horror, she saw her other hand clasped tightly around someone's neck.

"Captain, are you alright?" she heard Dr. Weir ask. Selena nodded mutely, her breath coming out in ragged whimpers.

"Oh, thank God, it was just a nightmare," she gasped, her hand resting on her heart. That was the first nightmare of that day that she had had in about two years.

"A nightmare?" someone repeated. "You scream bloody murder for a nightmare?"

Selena had spoken to a shrink for two years following the attack, until he had deemed her mentally stable. The stress of the aftermath of the Wraith attacks and being near one so closely had triggered the nightmare.

"Selena, I think it's a good idea for you to see the psychologist tomorrow," Weir said. "It might help you get some closure...and sleep."

Selena nodded mutely, feeling the jagged and slightly raised lines of her scars under her fingertips. The warm chrome metal of her dog-tags greeted her as she clasped them tightly. "Yes, Dr. Weir."


	7. Psychotic Psychology

_**A/N: I've been going over and over in my head on how to make 'Sunday' go differently, and I think I have the winner c: You'll see...by the way, I have forgotten the psychologist's name on SG:A, so this is another one xD I feel like a terrible fan for that, but I've completely blanked on her name.  
><strong>_

_**lady: I'm in agreement with you on that! They are indeed, but it's also difficult to keep people in character in AU. Thanks for the offer, I just might take you up on that lol. I have a couple of ideas, but I'm not sure yet. And I love Carson, too, I have three tribute videos on my favorites list on YouTube, I just...I love him! And thank you for the compliment! I like to think that Selena is very intuitive, because of how long she's had to pick up on other people's emotions. And the Spanish part just wrote itself! My friend used to say "Come to my bosom, for I have missed your sarcastic ways" so I decided to translate it into Spanish and, there we have it! As for the nightmare, I come from a military family as well, so I know the pain they go through while they're over there. Even years after they return, the nightmares may never go away. Thanks again for such a wonderful review!**_

* * *

><p><em>If I smile and don't believe<em>

_Soon, I know I wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

Evanescence - Hello

* * *

><p>Selena sat down on the couch, facing the psychologist. Her arms were folded over her chest, her dark eyes boring straight into the other man's. What she had lived through in Afghanistan was something she didn't want to relive, whether or not her 'nightmare' meant anything. Dr. Reid was a man in his mid-to-late thirties with thick Coke-bottle glasses perched on his bulbous nose and plastic-looking blonde hair. Merely by surveying him, Selena already didn't like him. The psychologist she had seen back home had been a Vietnam veteran like her father. He had known the troubles of war and she had seen Dr. Reid's file. He had never served a day in the military. The horrors that Selena had witnessed were things he would read about in journals and newspapers. It was also no secret that he was trying to work on a psychological thesis about soldiers and PTSD. Having someone like Selena walk into his office must have been a godsend.<p>

"Selena, you've been very quiet," he commented. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, the thin tendril of irritation slithering over her honey-tinted skin.

"It's Captain Fuentes," she snapped, speaking for the first time in fifteen minutes. "You're not my friend, you're not a member of my family. The right to call me by my name is a right not given to you."

His nearly-black eyes widened, clearly surprised at her words. "I apologize, Captain. It was not my intention to offend you in any manner," he said. Selena shook her head, her gaze lifting to the window. The sun shone happily outside, streaming its beams through the glass. How she wished she could be where it was. Outside.

"Why don't you tell me what your dream was about?" Dr. Reid prompted. She fought the urge to drum her fingers on her knee, the irritation sinking its thorns into her veins.

_"Why don't you kiss the seat of my pants?"_ she wanted to say. Instead, she settled for shaking her head.

"I've had dreams before, it's called the aftermath of war," she replied. Lack of sleep had triggered memories of patrols the same way the sound of ceiling fans reminded her of helicopter blades. PTSD was one of the labels they had tried to pin on her. Bipolar was another.

"Did you seek help after you returned from Afghanistan?" he asked. Selena gritted her teeth. Wasn't it his job to know that?

"Yes," she answered slowly. He wrote down something on his notepad, his gaze on hers. "I sought the help of Dr. Angelo. He was a Vietnam vet."

"Have you ever killed anyone, Captain?" he asked. Her eyes hardened, the irritation morphing into anger.

"Yes," she replied. "I've killed bombers, I've killed terrorists." The worst one kill she had ever had to make was when a terrorist was harming a young girl. Selena had shot him in the head, ultimately saving the girl's life.

"What did you feel when you killed a terrorist?" Dr. Reid asked. It was as if he expected her to criss-cross her legs on the couch and gossip about everything that had happened overseas. Spill her guts and her dirty little secrets.

"Like I was protecting my unit and my country," she replied. "There's no greater feeling than knowing what you're doing is making a difference."

He nodded and looked at her. "I don't want you to see me as just another psychologist, Selena," he told her. The anger flickered like a flame back into annoyance. "You and I, we're not so different."

The anger flamed into fury as she stood up slowly from the couch.

"Yes, we're _very _different," she snarled, pointing one finger at him. "The difference between you and me is that while you were off reading psychology journals and misplacing your Nobel Peace Prize, I was off fighting a war and protecting my country from terrorism." With that, she walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Selena paced around her quarters like a caged jungle cat, her hands in tight fists at her sides. The anger still burned strong, like fire in her veins. She set her jaw, her legs stiff as she muttered curses in her native language. She knew it had been childish to storm off during the session, but she needed to be alone. Selena could almost see the evaluation now.

_Post-traumatic stress disorder-like tendencies, definitely bipolar._

It made her sick. She had long since come to terms with the fact that she would never be able to erase the memories of Iraq and Afghanistan out of her subconscious. It was like someone had released a beast into her mind, taunting her with fear. Revealing every single weakness she could ever have.

Selena opened the door to her quarters and walked down to the Mess Hall for a drink of water. She longed for a placebo to extinguish the fires of her rage. The crisp taste of the Evian water seemed to soothe her, letting her know she was alright. Her breath came out in ragged pants as she gripped the cold metal on the table.

"Are you alright, Selena?" she heard Carson's now-familiar Scottish accent query. Her chocolate brown eyes lifted, meeting his vibrant blues.

"I've had better days, let's just leave it at that," she answered. Dr. Reid appeared in the doorway, his dark eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Captain, you shouldn't have walked out during our session!" he reprimanded her as if she were a disobedient child. "We were making such great strides!"

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Carson asked. Dr. Reid clearly didn't like the Scottish doctor, because he glowered at him.

"Nothing of medical concern, Dr. Beckett," he replied. Selena rolled her eyes to the ceiling and stood up. For so long, she had to deal with people controlling her life. Her father, both then and now, her brothers, domineering commanders, and now, some delusional shrink thinking that he was making a psychological breakthrough with a war veteran.

"You believe we're making strides, but I walked into that office pissed off, and I walked out even more pissed off than before," she told him. "The only reason I'm even in your office is because I had a nightmare and nearly choked the life out of someone. Weir ordered me to see you, and I did. Let's leave it at that and cut our losses." With those words, she picked up her bottle and tossed it into the recycling bin.

* * *

><p>Carson watched the petite soldier stalk off, her dark eyes blazing with fury. He didn't particularly like the egotistical psychologist and knew the feeling was mutual.<p>

"Stay back from my patient, Beckett," Reid growled to him. Carson felt a sting of unease as the man shoved past him. Kramer Reid was a man who went for what he wanted and used people to get to it. If he had his sights set on a Nobel Peace Prize based on a psychological thesis of Selena Fuentes' experiences of war, he wasn't afraid to step on anyone. Especially not a mentally and emotionally fragile soldier like Selena.

"What's wrong?" Carson heard Rodney ask. Slowly, he shook his head

"Kramer Reid is at it again," he answered. "And this time, he's got his sight set on Captain Fuentes."


	8. My Little Decoy

_**A/N: What sort of plans could Reid have for Selena? O: And why do Reid and Carson not get along? OH, THE ANGST! Ha ha, I kid...it will all be revealed in time, young grasshoppers C: Takes place during "Letters From Pegasus"  
><strong>_

_**lady: Yes, you do! Nice eye! ;D Reid is sort of a douche, but now he knows he's gotten off on the wrong foot with her. He'll be a lot more careful, I believe.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>You've never been so used as I'm using you<em>

_Abusing you, my little decoy_

_Don't look so blue, you should have seen right through_

_I'm using you, my little decoy_

Paramore - Decoy

* * *

><p>Selena Fuentes was the woman Kramer Reid knew he was destined to meet. Complete package for everything he wanted in a test subject, he was secretly thankful she wasn't bad on the eyes, either. The second the petite soldier walked into his office in her uniform, her hair pulled back and her eyes blazing with defiance, he knew he could very well have the perfect test subject.<p>

His only problem was the biggest thorn in his side. Carson Beckett. It was clear that the Scottish doctor was fond of Selena and the feeling was mutual. If Beckett insinuated to her that Kramer might be using her, she would resist. Anger boiled in his blood at the thought of his subject confiding precious stories in another doctor.

Kramer knew he had another session with her next week. He had spoken to Elizabeth about it, telling her that Selena needed more sessions. If this thesis was going to be a success, he needed to get close to her. Get to know her likes and dislikes, know what made her tick. He needed her to trust in him.

The idea of it was as simple as it sounded. Kramer Reid was going to make Selena Fuentes fall in love with him.

His eyes rested outside the window, where the attractive Hispanic woman stood on the balcony with Dr. Beckett, her head tilted back in laughter. First things first, he would have to draw her away from him. No doubt, Beckett would see through Kramer's plans and confide his suspicions in his subject. Kramer had seen the worry and concern in his eyes when he had seen him near Selena. He viewed Carson Beckett as an annoyance, not something to be taken seriously. If anything, he had never thought littler of anyone.

Not only would Kramer get his prize for his research thesis, he would stomp Carson Beckett to the ground when he took the object of his affections from right under his nose.

* * *

><p>Selena frowned at Ford as he attempted to work the video camera. The Wraith were coming soon, she was supposed to record a message to send to her family to wish them well. She sat down, her jacket strewn across her lap.<p>

"You got that working alright?" she asked him as the red light came on.

"You can go ahead and record, Captain," he told her. Selena smirked at the camera and gave it a little wave.

"Hey, Mama, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe and okay, and I miss you and Daddy and the family tons. I can't tell you where I am, of course, but all you guys need to know is that I think about all of you all the time. Simon, try not to kill anyone, Evangeline, keep working on...whatever it is that you're working on. Jorge, I hope schooling is going well for you. Juan, you still make the best food in all of Puerto Rico, keep it up." She gave the camera a thumbs up.

"Sabrina, keep that angelic voice of yours going, I wish I could hear you right now. Carmen, try to stay married longer than a year. Alejandro, I don't know if you're watching this, but if you are, I miss you and love you, and I'm so proud of you for being a soldier. I'm so proud of all of you for staying true to yourselves and just being so amazing. You're not here with me, but you're in my thoughts and my heart constantly, give my nieces and nephews kisses and tell them their Tía Leigh loves them and misses them tons. I love you guys!" Another little wave and a big smile.

"Sap," Ford joked lightly as he shut off the camera. Selena stuck her tongue out at him and stood up. "Real Academy Award winner."

"Screw you, man," she teased. "I got a big family, okay? Four brothers, three sisters, twelve nieces and nephews, plus my parents." She walked out of the room, shaking her head. "Good luck, Steven Spielberg!"

The sight of Dr. Reid coming into sight set a chill of dread running down her spine. She didn't like him, nor did she trust him. Selena edged past him, her eyes not leaving his.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Captain," he said in a soothing voice. Indignation filled her as she narrowed her eyes.

"Afraid of you?" she repeated. "I honestly couldn't hold more disdain for you, Dr. Reid," she spat contemptuously.

"You've only spent about twenty-five minutes with me," he reminded her. "Anything you think you know of me might have come from Dr. Beckett."

Selena set her jaw, her hands clenching into fists. Her back met a wall as he stepped closer to her.

"Do me a favor, beautiful. Don't trust a damn word Carson Beckett utters." He touched her face, his thumb caressing her chin. Selena jerked her face away from him, indignation morphing into anger.

"Touch me again and I'll rip you to pieces," she snarled. The disdain she felt for Kramer Reid curled within her as it grew into something sourer and angrier. Her dark brown eyes blazed with rebellious fire as she shoved him backwards and stalked past him.

"No puedo creer que me ha tocado! Él me tocó la cara maldita, la hiel de que el hijo de puta locura!" she found herself venting to McKay as she fixed the sensors in the Control Room.

[I can't believe he touched me! He touched my damn face, the gall of that crazy son of a bitch!]

"Dios mío, está tirando a la suerte no le entrañas como un pez allí mismo donde estábamos en el pasillo. Yo había puesto el equipo de limpieza para un buen uso!"

[My God, he's fucking lucky I didn't gut him like a fish right there where we stood in the hallway. I'd put the cleaning crew to good use!]

"I don't know Spanish, Fuentes, I don't even know what you're saying. Could you please keep it down?" McKay requested from his perch. Selena rolled her eyes as she continued her rant, thus flaunting her bilingualism.

"Todos los hombres son ratas, lo juro!" she declared.

[All men are rats, I swear]

When he scowled down at her, she held up her hands. "I'm done speaking Spanish, I promise," she swore. "I speak Spanish when I'm pissed off, English words don't seem to be able to capture it."

"Well, just keep it down over there, will you? This isn't exactly easy on this end," he snapped. Selena's eyes narrowed.

"Try it from my end," she retorted. "You see, McKay, what you don't exactly seem to comprehend, is that I have more to my job than just being a little helper monkey to you and the other lab rats. I don't have to come in here and help you out because you've screwed up. I could have just as easily told you to take those sensors and shove them up your ass. Next time you think about talking down on me, think twice because I think I'm the only one who's not afraid to tell you exactly what I think."

Snapping at him seemed to alleviate her tension, which lightened her mood. Honestly, Selena was sick and tired of McKay's mouth. Everything that came out of it was snarky, sarcastic, and condescending.

"Ach, he's not that bad," she heard someone say. Selena scowled, her arms coming to cross over her chest as Carson came into view. She nodded a greeting to him before picking up her tool-bag.

"Las ratas, ratas, ratones, ratas, ratas, ratas!" she exclaimed. She pointed to McKay. "Eres una rata." Her finger came to point at Carson. "Usted no es mucho mejor."

[To McKay, she said: You're a rat. To Carson, she said: You're not much better]

"Oh, Captain Fuentes, Dr. Reid is looking for you," Ford informed her as she breezed past him. Which only brought on a cursing tsunami of Spanish. "I'll tell him you're busy."

"Gracias, Ford," she told him. As it seemed to stand, only Ford wasn't a rat in her book. He seemed genuinely bewildered at her choice of words. She slammed the tool-bag in the supply closet, muttering under her breath.

Hunting down a water bottle seemed to soothe her once again.

"You seem upset, Captain, are you alright?" she heard Teyla ask. Selena sighed, raking a hand through her dark tresses.

"I'm very angry right now," she answered honestly. "I'm angry, I'm confused, I'm sick and tired of some people, and I have a feeling I'm going insane." Teyla bowed her head for a moment.

"Yes, I saw Dr. Reid in the hallway," she replied. "If I were you, I'd steer clear of him. He appears untrustworthy." Selena nodded vigorously in full agreement.

"But I suppose I'd better apologize to McKay and C- Dr. Beckett," she said. The attractive Athosian smiled knowingly and patted the smaller woman on the shoulder. "I sort of insulted them in the Control Room in Spanish."

"I will leave you to it, Captain," she told her. Selena had always liked Teyla. She was straightforward and unpretentious, always seemingly serene. Many women could take several chapters out of her book.

"You can call me Selena when we're off the clock," Selena replied. Teyla submitted an amused chuckle and waved her goodbye.

* * *

><p>Watching Selena get ruffled feathers pleased Kramer more than words could ever describe. And when she had snapped at McKay and Beckett, he could hardly contain his delight. He was the reason she had used her native tongue, he had gotten under her skin.<p>

The thought of getting into her complex mind enticed him. He would finally know what it was like to be in the mind of a genius mechanic. Selena was a complex test subject for sure, and writing out her thoughts was something he could hardly wait to do.

Getting what he wanted was sensational, but revenge was what was going to be the tip of the iceberg. Proof once and for all that he was above the man he despised more than anything else. Getting beat out for award after award when Kramer's IQ far surpassed Carson's had taken its toll. His wife, Sonya had left him for another man. Being selected as one of the two psychologists for the most prestigious expedition in history had made him feel at the top of the world. Until he had spotted Beckett in the Infirmary as Chief. Victory had given him a massive amount of power and Kramer Reid wasn't about to let it slip through his fingertips.


	9. Unwelcome Intruder

_**A/N: Now that I've created a good villain, I can't wait to write more! I'm seriously addicted to writing this story! This is the first part of The Siege chapters. But this features Danger Beckett, Carson's younger 'better-looking' brother who gets what he wants by charm. He's gonna be a bit of a ladies' man in this, I can't wait to write him out!  
><strong>_

_**Lady: I know, right? The rant was so fun to write! She technically called him a sarcastic, snarky, condescending rat, so an apology is definitely in order! We're definitely going to have more trouble with Reid as Kate Heitmeyer (the psychologist, I finally remembered!) takes over Selena's sessions.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>We gotta hold on<br>Ready or not  
>You live for the fight<br>When it's all that you've got_

Bon Jovi - Living On A Prayer

* * *

><p>Selena sat down on her new psychologist's couch, staring the other woman down. She already knew she liked Dr. Heitmeyer better than Dr. Reid.<p>

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Dr. Heitmeyer suggested. "My surname is quite a mouthful, so why don't you call me Kate?"

Selena nodded a tad, her guard still up. She would say what was safe and see how the blonde woman would react.

"Well, I'm the youngest daughter of eight," she said. "I am an identical twin and I have one younger brother. As you probably know, my dad's on IOA and he's a general."

Kate nodded, her blue eyes thoughtful. "Yes, General Luis Fuentes, I believe," she replied. She pronounced his name as "Loo-is", rather than "Loo-ees."

Selena shook her head and corrected the pronunciation. "Sorry, I tend to be a bit protective over pronunciation over Latin names," she apologized. Kate chuckled and wrote it down carefully. Selena decided she liked her, she seemed to listen carefully and give positive input.

"You're very proud of your heritage, aren't you?" Kate queried. Selena nodded sheepishly.

"Very much so," she replied. "I've always been better at Spanish than at English, so I tend to mix the two words. Or if I'm angered or upset, I tend to speak Spanish."

"This session is going to be about getting to know one another before you feel comfortable discussing your experience in Afghanistan, if you even do," Kate said. Selena nodded again.

"I appreciate it," she replied.

* * *

><p>Her first stop was by the Control Room. Selena poked her head in, her eyes scanning for McKay. She found him tapping away at a computer.<p>

"Hey, Doc," she greeted him. Rodney's head lifted and he rolled his eyes.

"You going to rant at me in Spanish again? Or are you going to tell me off?" he sniped. Selena muttered under her breath, praying for patience.

"I wanted to apologize for being so unpleasant yesterday," she told him. "I was out of line and I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you."

He looked surprised at the apology. "Wait...you're apologizing?" he asked. She nodded. "I can't say I'm used to being apologized to, but I accept it."

"It's probably a good thing you don't know Spanish, because I now have to apologize to Carson for calling him a rat," Selena said. He shook his head with a chuckle.

She stopped by the Mess Hall and carried an energy drink can with her, casually sipping it. The taste of it reminded her of sour candy as it slithered down her throat.

"Hey, Carson," she greeted him a little shyly. He lifted his head and smiled in greeting.

"You can come in," he told her. "I was just getting caught up on paperwork." Selena stepped in to the Infirmary, biting her lip in hesitation. He nodded to the can.

"Those dry out your kidneys, love, I wouldn't recommend drinking anymore of them." The term of endearment caused her eyes to widen slightly.

She glanced down at the can with a shrug. "I don't usually drink coffee," she explained. "But I'm not here to flaunt my apparently slow suicide."

He let out a low laugh. "Alright," he replied. Selena fidgeted in nervousness with the tab of her drink, chewing on the inside of her lip.

"I took out my hard day on you and McKay and I want to apologize," she told him. She decided to leave it at that, without going into explanation of what she had said.

"It's already forgotten," he assured her. "I'm thicker-skinned than to be offended at being called a rat."

Her eyes widened in surprise and he chuckled. "I may not be fluent in your language, love, but I was able to translate what you had said."

_"Captain Fuentes, this is Sergeant Bates," _her radio crackled. She picked up her radio.

"Go ahead, Bates," she told him.

_"Weir wants you in the Control Room, what's your location?" _he asked.

"Infirmary. What's the situation?" Selena prompted. She was already winding her jet-black hair into a tight ponytail from its messy bun, tightening it to the back of her skull.

_"Get here now," _Bates answered. She waved a farewell to Carson with an apologetic smile and walked out of the Infirmary.

* * *

><p>Selena shifted her weight from the right leg onto her left, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she surveyed the equipment. It seemed there might be a Wraith intruder in their midst and she could only imagine where it was. Zelinka pointed to the screen where life signs beeped on the monitor.<p>

"There he is," he said grimly. Sheppard nodded.

"Alright, Ford and Teyla, we're gonna need two teams. Fuentes, you're with me. Let's go get him," he said. Selena followed them out of the room to tack up.

Sheppard was keeping in touch with Zelinka as they tracked the unwelcome intruder. The Wraith was in one of the towers, Selena's gun poised to take a shot. As the doors opened, she barely had time to react as she was hit with a stunner. Her gun clattered to the floor with a clang and she collapsed. She could hear heavy footsteps as the Wraith came into her peripheral vision. He sneered down at her, his yellow eyes glinting with hunger. His lips pulled back over his black teeth, his gray-green skin barely illuminated by the dim light. Selena felt her blood run cold as the Wraith leaned down and ripped open her dark gray flak jacket.

"Nothing will keep us from our new feeding ground," he uttered, his hand poising to strike. And the hand came down.


	10. An American Soldier

_** A/N: CLIFFHANGER! OH NO! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? Who's writing this story? Oh, right...it's me ;D**_

_**Lady: I love writing cliffhangers! They're always so great! I hate reading them, though, they annoy the hell outta me. I do have something going on behind the scenes of course ;D I liked writing that line, too! I actually have a picture of Selena on my profile, under the name 'Selena Fuentes', if you want to see who she really is xD Thanks for another wonderful review!**_

_**Soccer: Hell, yes! I am totally a Browncoat girl! I decided to write her as Hispanic, because I tend to have a lot of Irish or Italian (or both, if you want to count my main OC Isabella xD). I can see Selena doing all sorts of things. This is my first SG:A fic, so I'm testing the waters. I hope you stay with this story!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>You can bet that I stand ready<em>

_When the wolf prowls at the door_

_Hey, I'm solid, hey, I'm steady_

_Hey, I'm true down to the core_

_And I will always do my duty, no matter what the price_

_I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice_

_Oh and I don't wanna die for you_

_But if dyin's asked of me_

_I'll bear that cross with honor 'cause freedom don't come free_

_I'm an American soldier, an American  
><em>

Toby Keith - American Soldier

* * *

><p>Selena slammed down the case that held her M-16 sniper rifle, her personal favorite weapon to use, rather than the issued P90. After Teyla and Ford had shot down the Wraith that nearly killed her, she was ready to go. The satellite was unable to stop all three Hive ships before it blew up. Two were en route to Atlantis right now.<p>

"Calm yourself down there, Tinks," she heard one of the soldiers sneer. She had talked in her sleep, accidentally revealing the pet-name her father and brothers had called her growing up. Selena tightened her vest, flicking open the locks easily. Her disassembled weapon was set in the case, as if to say "let's do this."

Assembling it was second nature to her as she cleaned and lubricated the powerful weapon. The magazine was set in and she cocked it, flicking the selector to SAFE. Selena felt in the pocket of the case, pulling out her scope and sliding it on top of the gun. She attached the sling and put it around her lithe body. With a flick of the wrist, she strapped her stiletto to her vest. It was time to prepare for war, and she was ready. This was what she was trained for.

This was what she was born to do.

Attaching clips was her next step, in the case she ran out of ammo. Finally, the silencer was slid onto the muzzle of her gun.

Sheppard had ordered her to get up on something high and shoot as many as she could without being seen. She decided to take the main area, near the transporters.

Selena laid down on her stomach, propping the rifle on the ledge. She glanced into it and waited for one to appear. Sharpshooting, sniping, and stealth. Three of her strong-suits. When three walked through, she took a shot. With a shrill whistle, one was nailed in the head. She took two more shots and ducked down. When she raised her head, she saw them looking around. Three bullets to the head seemed to kill them.

* * *

><p>She had been nearly hit with a stunner and she staggered backwards. Selena's back hit the wall until the sound of machine gun-fire filled the air. The Wraith collapsed, revealing a Marine. The Marines that had arrived to assist against the Wraith had been their saving grace. But now, it wasn't just any Marine standing before her with a gun poised. A smile spread across her face as she recognized the tall, lanky form of Alejandro.<p>

"Alex!" she said breathlessly. Recognition flickered across his face and he jogged over to her.

¡Hermana! ¿Que estás haciendo aqui?" he asked, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

[My sister! What are you doing here?]

Selena smiled wryly as she was set onto her feet again. "Oh, you know, the usual. Protecting a lost city on a foreign planet and sniping bad guys," she replied as she picked up her weapon.

"Average day for a Fuentes," Alejandro agreed with a wink. Both siblings drew their weapons and fired at the incoming Wraith.

"Don't get hit by a stunner, you're as good as dead!" Selena warned as it hit the ground.

"How many times have you been hit?" he asked as they stepped over the fallen alien. She mouthed the numbers, tapping on her fingers.

"Twice, almost three," she replied. "It feels like getting Tased, but you don't writhe in pain. You just lay there, paralyzed."

"Sounds like a fun time," he joked after they continued to fire their weapons. Sounds of gunfire came from another room and Selena took off towards it. It wasn't machine gun, it sounded more like a handgun.

She looked down in time to see a Marine sprawled on his back. Her gaze lifted and she saw Ford poising a gun in the Infirmary.

"Ford, what are you doing?" she demanded. This didn't look like the jovial, happy-go-lucky Aiden Ford she knew. His face had been burned, one eye turned completely black.

"Give me the enzyme, Doc!" he snarled. Her gaze flicked until she saw Carson backed against the wall.

"There is no more," he pleaded. Selena let her gun drop, swinging to her side. With a desperate wave of her hand to Alejandro, she heard him do the same.

"You're lying, I watched you extract it from them!" Ford said. He cocked the gun.

"Ford, put down the gun," Selena said slowly. "You don't want to hurt anyone." Standard junkie behavior. He was going through withdrawals. Selena had been kept in the loop by Teyla and Sheppard while she hunted down Wraith. Ford had been found in the water with a Wraith arm in him, the enzyme pumping through his system.

"Stay out of this, Captain," Ford snapped at her. Selena walked slowly towards him, waving Alejandro behind her.

"Aiden, come on, man, you don't want this. You're above killing innocents, I know you," he spoke for the first time. Ford seemed to recognize the sound of his friend's voice.

"Alex, you, too," he replied. "If I don't have this enzyme, I'll die!" Carson shook his head, his hands up.

"No, you won't, son," he told him. "I can-"

A gunshot cracked through the air. In horror, she watched as it sparked right by his face.

"Lieutenant Ford, I was speaking as your friend, but I now speak as a commanding officer. Put the gun down, now!" Selena snarled, her gun raised.

Ford turned his head to face her. "You're not gonna shoot me," he retorted. "You're a good soldier, Selena, but you're too soft when it comes to your friends. You back down too easily."

The gun switched to being pointed to Alejandro. "Perhaps this will motivate you to get the enzyme for me?" he said. Selena's blood ran cold as the gun was pointed to her little brother's head.

If someone had asked her yesterday if Aiden Ford could ever pull a gun on a friend, she would vehemently deny it. Now, she wasn't so sure.

"Why don't you tell me this lieutenant's name, Selena?" he suggested with a sick smile. Selena felt the gun shake in her hands as she watched his finger twitch towards the trigger. "Or should I? Should I speak the name of the weakness of the great Captain Fuentes?"

"Second Lieutenant Alejandro Fuentes," she said. "Your friend, a fellow Marine."

"Get the enzyme before I shoot him and your precious doctor friend," Aiden commanded her. Selena set her jaw, meeting Aiden's eyes with her own.

"If you were going to, you would have done it already," she said in a low voice. "No. You need help, Aiden. This enzyme is messing with your head. Alex, Carson, and I are your friends. You and I? We've fought Wraith together. We took down the Genii when they tried to seize Atlantis from us. You're going to throw that all away for a fix?"

"Love, I don't think he's in the right frame of mind to be reasoned with," she heard Carson murmur. By now, Selena was in the way of the gun being pointed at her brother. It was her last ditch effort to protect him, even though he towered over her by fourteen inches. The gun shook in her hands as she tried to appear as threatening as possible.

"Here it is," Carson said. Bright pink fluid-filled bags were tossed to Aiden. The gun lowered and Aiden bounded away.

"Is everybody good?" she asked, looking around at the scared doctors and nurses. Slowly, everyone nodded. She met the dark chocolate eyes that mirrored her own. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," Alejandro replied with a nod. His gaze flicked from her to the doctor. "Catch up when you can." He jogged out of the

"Are you alright?" Selena asked Carson. He nodded.

"Thank you for helping me," he replied. She gave him a quick smile before disappearing through the door.


	11. When the Heart Cries

_**A/N: And now, we have Alejandro. It's gonna be interesting to see how that's gonna play out. By the way, listen to "American Soldier" by Toby Keith and songs about patriotism. "American Soldier" really reminds me of Selena. "A Soldier's Prayer" by Collin Raye is another song I highly recommend. My country (USA) is a country I am very proud of. I was born and raised in a military family, I couldn't be any prouder of my father and the US Military than I am right now. During the funeral, listen to "American Soldier", it really fits.  
><strong>_

_**Lady: I'm glad you liked it. Selena is very much the protective type, she doesn't let people threaten her or people she loves. So her instincts kicked in when she saw Ford with a gun. Big sister came out to play when he pointed the gun at her little brother. I'd love to give you a little Carson/Selena moment :)**_

_**Soccer: You definitely will be seeing more of him later on, but he's leaving in this one. I'd love to write you a little Selena/Carson interaction!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Storybooks full of fairytales<em>

_Of kings and queens and the bluey skies_

_My heart is torn, just in knowing_

_You'll someday see the truth from lies_

_When the clouds will rage in_

_Storms will race in  
><em>

Plumb - In My Arms

* * *

><p>The Wraith were gone, and Selena knew her brother was safe. He was on Atlantis, in her line of sight and her line of protection. Soldiers had died from the attack, but the lost city was nursing its wounds.<p>

Selena stood on the balcony, watching the water ripple in the ocean below. The sun streamed down, its warmth washing over her face. Atlantis was a foreign place until she had had to fight for the right to live. Now, it was her home. No one could take her home from her. The people she had come to know had needed her, and they had received her. Selena was a soldier at heart. For so long, she had had her doubts about her true calling, but the doubts were erased in the attempted siege. Her attention was piqued as she heard someone clear their throat.

"Mind if I join you out here?" she heard Carson ask. Wordlessly, Selena nodded. She felt her throat thicken and her eyes prick with tears at the thought of saying goodbye to Alejandro. She didn't know when she would hear from him again, let alone see him.

"The Marines are leaving tomorrow," she found herself uttering. She wiped her eyes quickly, trying not to cry out at the thought of it. Alejandro was responsible for himself, his duty was with the Marine Corps. A savage war had been fought yesterday, a battle for survival, but humans had reaffirmed their place in the universe.

"That has to be hard," Carson offered. Selena nodded again, the tears trickling down her face. For right now, she wanted to enjoy her brother while he was still with her.

"I don't know when I'm going to see him again," she whispered, her voice breaking. For so long, she had kept up a tough front for her own sanity. Now, it was relieving to just let go of all of the pent-up tension and emotions inside of her. Seeing her brother come to her rescue had awakened the worry she had tried so hard to withhold from others.

"When does he leave?" Carson asked. Selena wiped her eyes, sniffling a bit. If she stopped now, there would be no trace of her miniature emotional show. She was a warrior, and she had survived one of the biggest curve-balls that Life had thrown at her. Now, it was time to put the warrior away and embrace her humanity.

"After lunch tomorrow," she replied, sniffling again. Her gaze dropped to the cement ledge, her hands clenched into fists.

"You've been through a hell of a fight, love, and you can't expect to come out of it without a few scars," he told her.

"Carson, my job isn't to show emotion. It's to protect my people and do what I need to do to make sure my mission is carried out," she said. She didn't flinch as his hand rested on her shoulder.

"But that doesn't mean you shut out your humanity," he argued in a gentle voice. She wiped more of the tears from her eyes, keeping quiet. "No one can hold that against you. Honestly, I'm surprised it's taken you this long to crack."

Selena chuckled, despite the situation. "Remind me why I keep you around?" she said. Carson held out his arms and she hugged him tightly. "All you do is show me that it's silly to have my way of thinking that I'm a robot."

"Because you need a good doctor that can tell you it's silly to downplay things," he replied. "Especially pain and sleep-talking, Tinkerbell." Selena groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Not you, too," she complained. He rubbed her back, chuckling.

"See? We need each other around for a specific purpose. You need me to remind you that you're human, I need you to keep me company," he replied, his Scottish accent thick with amusement.

"Bada-bing," she muttered. It was a good thing he was there with her, because she was losing her grip on her facade. Carson had a soothing presence to her. He made it possible for her to relax. She was showing symptoms of letting her guard down around him. "Thanks for being here."

"No problem. Just take my advice and keep away from Dr. Reid," he warned. Selena smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Already done," she assured him. "I saw Dr. Heitmeyer a few days ago and I much prefer her over him."

"Because if anyone is a rat, it's him," he told her. She let out a soft laugh and nodded.

"Can't argue there," she agreed.

* * *

><p>She sat down on the ledge, her brother's head on her lap. Selena hummed to him as she massaged his scalp. It was as if part of her heart had healed with his return. It was if the breath she had been holding for so long had finally been released. Alejandro seemed to be calmer when he was around her, his demeanor much more relaxed.<p>

"Back to Cambodia?" she asked. He opened one eye to look up at her.

"First, I go home for R&R for about two weeks," he replied. Selena knew their family would be ecstatic to hear from him, let alone see him. Three years without contact was three years too long for them.

"I know Destiny will be happy to see you," she teased lightly. Destiny Cortes was Alejandro's fiancee back in Puerto Rico. His eyes grew sad as he looked into hers.

"I don't think she would have waited for me, Tinks," he told her. He sighed and sat up. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Do me a favor when you get home?" Selena requested. His dark eyes met hers and he nodded.

"Anything," he promised. She bit her lip and looked around.

"Tell everyone at home that I'm alright and I'll be sending them a message soon."

* * *

><p>Selena stood on the steps in her dress blues, alert to Dr. Weir's words. It was a ceremony for the ones who had died in the quest for Atlantis's survival in the Pegasus galaxy. Her medals and awards hung from the blue material, a reminder of how far she had come since joining the Army.<p>

"We just fought a war, everyone. With the help of each and every one of you, we won that war. I asked more of you than I ever intended to, and you all have followed through. Sergeant Bates was a damn good soldier, he did the job as he had been trained. Colonel Everett was well-respected amongst soldiers everywhere. He was a man who gave respect before commanding it and he fought like hell to protect each and every one of us," Weir said.

The Marines stood near Colonel Everett's casket. The gate was dialed, ready to go to the planet where the Daedalus was to pick them up and take them home. Goodbyes were said to the others, but Selena's goodbye to Alejandro was the hardest. The tears rolled down her face as she sobbed into her brother's chest.

"I have to go, Tinkerbell," he murmured in her ear. She stepped away from him, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"Be careful out there in that big, bad world, little brother," she told him. He saluted her, his spine stiff. She mimicked the action before keeping her head down from the others. Her heart cried out as he left. It felt wrong to see him leave, but she couldn't protect him anymore. Alejandro was a grown man with a future in the Marine Corps. He was no longer the little brother she had protected from bullies, who used to crawl in her bed when he had nightmares. She had snuck a letter to him in his bag and she hoped he would be able to read it.

Selena walked away from the others to be alone in her quarters. Dr. Weir had given her the day off, to recover from the battle and cope with Alejandro's leaving. Selena hung up her uniform and sat down on her chair in her sweatpants and tank top. A family album was spread across her lap, pictures of her childhood and life experiences.

She played with her dog-tags, not being able to take her eyes off of Alejandro's baby photo when he was born. Tears of sadness and grief came harder until sobs wracked her body. She clutched the album to her chest and curled up in a ball as it overwhelmed her. Her brother was out of her reach. The ignorance of his well-being shook her to the core.

For so long, she had been able to shut down her emotions in the process of doing her job. The Army was her calling, her life. She was married to this profession, it demanded all of her time, energy, and attention. But it was also the most rewarding job in the world to her. She knew that what she was doing was making a difference. Her country had needed her, but now, the people of Atlantis needed her.

She hadn't even known she had fallen asleep until she heard someone saying her name and trying to wake her up. Selena woke up and looked around. Teyla held a brown paper sack.

"We missed you at dinner," she told her. Selena accepted the sack, her bloodshot eyes widening slightly.

"I didn't even know I fell asleep, thank you," she said, surprised at the thoughtful gesture. The attractive Athosian smiled in response.

"You've had a rough day, Captain," she reminded her serenely. "It was no trouble at all."

The sack held a turkey and cheese sandwich, a bag of Doritos, and a bottle of water.

"Would you like to sit down?" Selena asked. "Right now, I could use some company."


	12. Fuentes Out

_**A/N: Such a tough day for Selena :C But she has to deal...she has to be a warrior again! Although, she's taking her Major's exam in Fort Buchanan in Puerto Rico...when she gets back, I'm doing the "Duet" episode. I've been looking forward to writing it!  
><strong>_

_**Lady: Thank you for your kind words! Selena really does need that sort of softness in her life, and Carson is the perfect person to give it to her. I'm honestly very excited and very nervous about how to make that relationship come to light, because there is clearly something there between them. I like writing their relationship, because they are very comfortable around each other. As for Teyla, I think she will be a good friend to Selena, because we all know how badly she needs friends!**_

_**Soccer: Thank you! I wanted to write Selena as something other than a soldier, because she's not just that. She's also an older sister who loves her younger brother very much. Saying goodbye to him really hurt her. I know firsthand how hard that is, I've said goodbye to my father when he was deployed so many times and saying it to friends and other members of my family. **_

* * *

><p><em>As every voice is hanging from the silence<em>

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_

_Like a lady tied to her manners_

_I'm tied up to this feeling_

Shakira - Underneath Your Clothes

* * *

><p>"Hell, you're probably the luckiest soldier I know," Sheppard told her from the doorway of her quarters. Selena raised her eyebrow at her commander quizzically, opening the duffel bag further. She was returning back to Earth to take the Major's Exam for a week, and she was a little excited.<p>

"Enlighten me," she said. "Because I'm not going home to San Juan, I'm going to Fort Buchanan. There will be no beach for me, nor will I be home for very long. I get to stay in co-ed barracks with shared bathrooms, hear gossip about people I don't even know and will probably never meet, deal with mouthy newbies, and hear loud music all hours of the night."

"If Sumner hadn't snatched you up from your CO, that would be your life," he reminded her. Selena nodded and grimaced at the thought. It really would have been.

"I'll be back, though. Not like I can put up with them for much longer than a few days," she replied. Her sisters were ecstatic and were going to drag her out shopping. Selena needed more uniform shirts, bootlaces, and other necessities. Of course, her family would want her to take lots of pictures back to Atlantis to add to the album, even though her father and Alejandro were the only ones who knew about the lost city. "The days I have off are being filled with family bonding time." She pretended to shudder.

The only thing she dreaded most was the ride to and from Earth on the Daedalus. Eighteen days each way, for a week on Earth. A promotion almost wasn't worth it.

"Have we spoiled you, Captain?" he teased. Selena let out a laugh as she stuffed more clothes into her duffel. She really did enjoy the company of her friends. The people she had let into her little circle were Sheppard, Teyla, and Carson. A smile flickered on her lips at the thought of his name. Little moments between them since the Wraith attack were starting to become a little more than a little moment between friends. It was confusing and Selena wasn't sure if she wanted them to stop. Like a little game, things were fast becoming less innocent and more flirtatious. Winks, half-smiles, teases and jokes...

When he had gently guided her aside a few days back, he had placed his hand on the small of her back, lingering for a moment. Reid was coming on stronger than ever, sending flowers to her quarters, and stopping by constantly.

"Only with friendship, Major," she responded. When he lifted his finger to remind her of his new position, she smiled. "I mean...Colonel."

"Lieutenant Colonel," he corrected. She chuckled and set her duffel on the floor.

"Hey, come a few weeks time, you'll be calling me Major Fuentes instead of Captain," she told him. "Has a better ring to it than 'Captain'."

"Don't go counting your chickens, Fuentes," he chided. Selena's smile flickered to a smug smirk.

"C'mon, John, you and I both know I got the smarts and the know-how to get the job done," she reminded him. "With my record and winning charm and smile, I'm a total shoo-in."

"I'm gonna miss that cocky attitude of yours, not gonna lie," he said. Her smile returned and she sat down on the bed, tucking the duffel between the 'V' of her legs. Selena tightened the ties on the bag and let it drop.

"I'll miss you, too," she replied. She picked it up and slung it over her shoulder. It was heftier than she remembered.

"And you still pack light," he told her.

* * *

><p>She had about an hour to kill before the Daedalus arrived to beam her up, so she stopped by the Mess Hall for a water.<p>

"Captain, I wish you safe travel," Teyla told her with a smile. Selena smiled in return to her words.

"Thank you, Teyla," she replied. "Wish me luck." She shifted her duffel back onto her shoulder and walked off to the Infirmary.

"Dr. Beckett just finished his shift, I imagine he's in his quarters," Dr. Cole said. Her gray eyes met Selena's, seemingly sorry for the trek with the heavy bag.

"Thanks," Selena replied, glancing down at her watch. Twenty minutes until she had to report to the Gate Room to be beamed up. After a minute, she had to set down the heavy bag to rest her now-aching shoulder. "The damn thing is heavy."

She rolled her shoulder for a moment before slinging back on the bag, making her way towards Carson's quarters. Selena reached out and knocked on the door.

"Knock, knock," she called. She waited a moment before knocking again.

"Ah, you can go ahead and come on in," she heard him call from the other side of the door. She waved her hand over the sensor and the doors opened.

"Just thought I'd come on by and say adios," she told him with a smile. "I've already said my goodbyes to Sheppard and Teyla." Selena shifted the bag uncomfortably before switching it to the other shoulder. Its weight was probably about sixty pounds with her supplies. For someone who stood about five feet tall, weighed twice the bag weight, and had to go without carrying such a weight for that period of time, it was bound to be strenuous on her.

Carson moved away from the wall before gesturing her inside. She set down the bag and its connection with the floor made a hollow noise.

"That looks too heavy for you," he critiqued. She smirked wryly.

"Wanna give it a shot, tough guy?" she teased. "See what it's like to be a soldier?" Of course, she had had to carry that load and heavier in basic training.

"No, I think I'll leave it to you, love," he told her. Selena laughed a bit as she rolled her shoulder. The muscle ached.

"I thought I'd say bye. I'll be back sometime next month," she said. He nodded and held out his arms. She stepped closer and hugged him back. "I'll miss you." He rubbed her back and they pulled apart. She felt her heartbeat quicken and she cleared her throat, checking her watch. Ten minutes.

Her face reddened and her heart reacted wildly when she felt his lips on her cheek.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he quickly apologized. She shook her head, her gaze lifting.

"It's fine," she replied softly. Carson's face was inches from hers and her breath came out of her lungs in squeaky little whimpers.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked. Selena nodded and their lips met in a brief kiss. The tingling sensation instantly left her wanting more, but her radio clearly had other ideas.

_"Captain Fuentes, please come to the Gate Room. The Daedalus has arrived," _McKay's voice told her. She growled as she pressed the talk button over her comm.

"Okay, ETA is about two minutes. Fuentes, out," she replied. She brushed her lips over Carson's once more before slinging the heavy bag onto her shoulder again. "See you in about a month."


	13. Triumph

**_A/N: I did just end it like that...I know! But my goodness, finding time to write is very trying...being seventeen is NOT all it's cracked up to be!_**

**_Lady: You have no idea how long I sat at my laptop, eyes fixed on the screen, trying to figure out how to write that part! I knew Carson was a gentleman, and I really wanted to bring that to light. I felt like a jerk because at the end, Selena's like: "*Kiss* See ya in a month! 8D" But I'm glad you liked it!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Both of us wanna be the winner<em>

_But there can only be one_

_So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all_

_Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you_

_That's right, I'm the last one standing_

_And another one bites the dust  
><em>

Gwen Stefani - Hollaback Girl

* * *

><p>Fort Buchanan was a warm base, in the middle of its summer. Selena sat down her heavy bag in her quarters and examined the area. The barracks had two twin beds, paired with two dressers, and one closet. All in all, it was a tiny, stark white living space. It reminded her of Afghanistan.<p>

Truth be told, she missed Atlantis and its people. She missed her friends and her job, the people she had come to know and greet in the morning as she passed by. Promotions were a cutthroat event in the US Army, everyone wanted to beat the other out. Ambition, greed, and selfishness always remained king.

"Who're you?" a female voice asked. Selena looked over her shoulder and saw a tall blonde woman in an Army uniform.

"Clearly, I'm your roommate for the next week," she replied. "Fuentes. Call me Fuentes." The woman had a hawk-like face and thin lips. Her cap shrouded her eyes, but they were narrowed into a suspicious glower.

"Evans," she introduced herself icily. It was clear Selena couldn't trust this woman, making her thankful she had left her dark gray flak jacket bearing the Atlantis symbol. She wouldn't put it past Evans to snoop.

But Evans hadn't needed to snoop to know what Selena had. Her eyes followed each movement.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Selena snapped before sliding her duffel under her bunk. She didn't have to report to the auditorium until tomorrow, the soldiers were free to move about the base as they wished. "And I know where I set everything." With that, she moved past the other woman and walked out into the hallway. The soldiers here were gunning for a promotion, one handed to the worthiest. There were no friends.

And Selena Fuentes would prove that she was just as cutthroat as the rest of them.

* * *

><p>"You're distracted," Rodney commented in the Mess Hall. Carson looked up at his friend quizzically. "You usually don't play with your food."<p>

Carson glanced down at his tray and saw the different tracks he made in his food. "Got a lot on my mind," he replied distractedly.

"Yeah, like Fuentes," Rodney replied. Carson knew Rodney didn't particularly like Selena. He found her mouthy, short-tempered, and flat-out irritating. Yet, he still was able to grudgingly admit she was a brilliant mechanic.

"Hey now, that's not fair," he protested. "We still have lunch together." Rodney raised his eyebrow.

"Since the Wraith attack, you've been spending your meals with Selena. She's a very attractive woman with some qualities men seem to find endearing, so I'm not blaming you," he replied. Carson chuckled a bit.

"Like your meals and interest in a certain botanist?" he teased. His friend had taken a liking to one of the botanists, Katie. Katie was a lovely woman with a sweet and gentle disposition.

"Let's not get defensive here," Rodney said quickly. Carson shook his head a bit and saw Kramer Reid glaring balefully at him. The psychologist was getting more and more aggressive with each time they passed each other. "Besides, with you-know-who gone, you might be able to get caught up on your paperwork."

* * *

><p>Selena had been ecstatic to see her family at first, but if she saw one more camera flash, she was going to lose it. There was a day off after the exam, to give them a day of rest. It felt good to wear something other than a uniform. The short white sundress ended just above her knee, its lack of straps allowing her shoulders to get sun.<p>

After much begging and pleading, Selena had finally let Carmen treat her to a hair-color day. Now, Carmen had the dark hair and Selena's was more of a lighter brown. Her long, waist-length hair had been shortened to her shoulders, cut in a sexy, bed-headed style. Another shutter click. Juan's new obsession was photography, and he had taken pictures every chance he had gotten. The current one was of Selena perched on the stone wall, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Beautiful," Juan murmured, snapping another picture. "I just might take this up instead of being a lab tech."

Upon inspecting the picture through his Nikon D360, she could see why he would want to. The pictures came out beautifully, her favorite the one of herself and Jorge's five-month old daughter, Celia.

"I want the one of me and Celia in black and white," Selena requested. Her other favorite was the one of herself and her sisters, clad in similar white dresses. The men wore crisp white shirts and black pants, but the women were required to wear white dresses.

"Jorge, come take a picture of me and Selena," Juan said. Selena may have adored Alejandro, but what she would never admit aloud, she loved hanging around Juan the best. He was a silly man, always making jokes and wanting to make people laugh.

"Do the Lena Call," Jorge said with a devilish smile. After watching too many episodes of 'Boy Meets World', her brothers had remade the 'Feeny Call' into the 'Lena Call' and the 'Brina Call.'

"I swear, Juan, if you do..." she trailed off. The sound of her pager beeped. The results were in. "I gotta go, but I'll see you guys later!" She kissed each of her brothers' cheeks before slinging her purse over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>A few hundred other soldiers were standing at the end of the hallway, the results posted on a bulletin board. Some were yelling in triumph, a few were cursing. Selena shoved past them, her heart racing faster in her chest. She craned her neck upwards, thankful that her heels made her at least a few inches taller. Her eyes flew down the list of alphabetical order, until she saw "Fuentes." Anything under eighty percent was failing.<p>

She bit down hard onto her lip as her eyes remained transfixed on the number. One hundred and twenty. Flying colors. She had passed the exam!

Excitement ran in a thrill through her body as she wiggled her hips in a victory dance. She had left Atlantis as a Captain, and she was returning as a Major. She was now Major Selena Fuentes. She clenched her fists in excitement, her victorious smile cramping her cheeks.

Selena pulled out her borrowed cellphone, dialing her father's number in excitement.

_"Selena," _Luis greeted her.

"Are you near Mama?" she asked. She could hear her mother argue with her father as the phone was pulled away.

_"Yes, Selena? What did you find out?" _Adrianna asked. Selena smiled, ready to pull a little joke. She feigned a deep sigh, pulling her face into a frown.

"I flunked," she replied sadly. Murmurs of apology came from Adrianna. Her smile returned. "Psyche! I passed!"

Her mother squealed excitedly over the phone. _"Oh, Selena! Such good news!" _she gushed. Selena let out a happy giggle as she cupped the phone against her face. The ceremony was in a few days, due to a few of the new majors needing to go back to their bases, including Selena's need to return to Atlantis.

"The ceremony's in a few days," she informed them. It was one of the most exciting days of her life, she could hardly wait to tell everyone about it. She had done what she had wanted to do. Selena Mattéa Fuentes had set out to become a major, and she had achieved it.


	14. Return to Home World

_**A/N: AW SNAP! I'm writing this while watching SG:A on Netflix. Currently, watching the episode where 'Carson' comes back. The better twist would have been if the clone had been the one to die, and the REAL Carson Beckett had returned. What a twist it would have been! I'm writing the end of this chapter from Teyla's point of view, because I feel it would be a nice touch.  
><strong>_

_**Lady: I'm still worried, too! Evans is going to make a slight reappearance later on and I'm sort of looking forward to it. I loved writing that little scene between Carson and Rodney, but I was a little worried about keeping them in character. Clearly, I did well!**_

_**Soccer: Don't worry about it lol. I think they are a real fun bunch, they seem to be the kind of people who would be the ones you'd call in the face of trouble. And I'm happy you liked the kiss, that was my favorite thing to write! I'll write a personal little dinner for them tomorrow ;D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Where are the people that accused me?<em>

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me?_

_They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light_

_They'll return, but I'll be stronger_

Fireflight - Unbreakable

* * *

><p>Selena stood on the stage, a smug smirk on her face. Her Class A uniform had been pressed, her medals gracing its green background. If she had been married or engaged, her love would be the one to pin the medal onto her uniform. However, she only had her father for it. He had flown in from Colorado for the exam and ceremony. She would return with him to Colorado and leave on the Daedalus tomorrow, destination Atlantis.<p>

There had been only eight out of three hundred who had passed. Evans stood on the other side of her as someone pinned the medal onto her jacket.

"I'm proud of you, Selena," Luis murmured to her as the medal was pinned. It was a leaf, symbolizing just how far she'd come.

"I feel like I'm a sergeant all over again," she murmured back. It was her moment of utter triumph. So many people had told her she wouldn't make it past Pvt, let alone making it all the way to Major.

They stood in a salute after each soldier was awarded their medals.

"You've got a hell of a rough time coming up ahead on you. There's more responsibility that comes with a promotion besides more money," Luis revealed to her afterward. Selena had been thankful to change out of her Class A's into something cooler. She wore a pair of dark blue shorts and a white tank top, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Wow, a rough time?" she repeated. "That's gonna be so different than what I have now!" When he glowered down at her, she grinned broadly at her father. "Give me a little credit, Daddy. I've got quite a few enemy kills under my belt and I give my all back at the base."

That was how they referred to Atlantis. "The base." Of course, Luis knew what she was talking about without her needing to divulge. SGC had nicknamed the expedition "Project Twilight", and it was also how they referred to happenings. The Wraith were nicknamed "Whiskey" and the attempted siege had been called "the binge."

Selena twirled the ends of her ponytail as she examined the color. It was a pretty, cinnamon brown now, highlighting her now honey-golden tan and accentuating her large brown eyes. Her curls had tightened in the humidity of the sultry sun and she wiped off the sweat from the back of her neck.

"I have faith in you, but we all want you to be careful," Luis replied. Selena nodded, twisting her mouth in thought as she shifted a sleeping Celia from one arm to the other. Jorge had needed to get his wife, Elena from work. Elena worked as a nurse at the hospital where Simon was a doctor.

"I now have the urge to be reckless," she joked lightly. Her mind drifted to Carson and their brief, yet incredible kiss they had shared. She couldn't wait to get back home.

* * *

><p>The plane ride was nothing compared to the eighteen-day trek she was taking on the Daedalus. The crew on the Daedalus didn't want her touching anything, despite the fact she most likely knew more about the ins and outs of a ship better than they.<p>

Ultimately, Selena had opted to burn all of her 'Happy Days' and 'Joanie Loves Chachi' DVDs onto her laptop. She had stayed up late with her siblings as the pictures taken and videos recorded were saved onto the hard drive. Along with music and other movies, she had opted to use it as her one personal item, because it had all of the things she loved. Music, pictures, videos, movies, and her favorite old TV shows.

Selena opened the lid of her computer, her gaze resting on the picture of the girls in the family, oldest of the sibling to the youngest of grandchild. Evangeline, Sabrina, Elena, Carmen, Selena, Abril, Annaleigh, Dahlia, Sabine, and Celia.

Sixteen days into the trip, she was about to go stark-raving mad. Her bunk was annoying the hell out of her and she could only listen to so much music. She had caught up on sleep, read all the books she had saved onto her computer, looked at all of the pictures, exercised every morning, afternoon, and night after each meal, watched all the videos and movies, and counted every groove in the ceiling. Ten thousand, nine hundred eighty-two, ten thousand, nine hundred eighty-three...

Selena felt a jolt under her and she gripped the wall. The communicator beeped in the wall and she pressed the talk button.

_"Howdy, Major," _Sheppard's lazy drawl sounded through. Selena rolled her eyes.

"Colonel Sheppard," she greeted him.

_"Get your stuff, Sunshine, we're busting you out early," _he told her. She let out a short burst of laughter at the nickname. Clearly, he had decided on a proper nickname for her.

"I hope you picked up my uniform," she replied. "'Cause I wasn't planning on being back at Atlantis for another two days."

_"I got a vest, a weapon, and a jacket for you," _he said. _"Unless you're wearing Daisy Dukes, you'll be good."_

Selena chuckled. "Alright, Sheppard, Fuentes out."

She wore a pair of snug-fitting black jeans and a black and gray checked button-down shirt, her duffel bag on the floor next to her as she stood in the cargo bay. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, her hair pulled into a ponytail, a comm attached to her ear. If there was one thing she hated, it was being dematerialized and rematerialized, like when she passed through the gate.

When she appeared in the Jumper, she pulled on the jacket, zipping it up to her chin. She clicked on the vest and cocked the weapon. It felt good to be back at her job, her smile smug.

"Welcome back, Sunshine," Sheppard told her. Selena tightened the vest and sat down at her chair, crossing her legs.

"Good to be back," she replied.

* * *

><p>Selena set her bag into her quarters, taking in the familiar space. Her chair remained untouched, her jacket still lain over the back, her bed still neat and tidy, her bathroom still holding the same amount of things.<p>

"Oh, Atlantis, I've missed you," she sighed happily. Her clothing had increased a bit and her laptop was laid onto the glass table. The tracker had been removed from it so no one could find her. If they had tried, the signal died in Colorado.

The sound of a knock on the door caught her attention. She looked up in time to see Carson holding a brown paper sack in his hands.

"Nice of you to drop by," she greeted him with a smile. Selena walked over and hugged him tightly, the simple feel of his kiss on her temple sending shivers down her spine. She knew she had changed a bit in a month. Her hair had changed, her skin had been tanner, her figure had even slimmed down a bit.

"It's nice to see you again, love," he replied. She kept the door open and gestured for him to sit. "You look different. A good kind of different."

Selena smiled wryly and tucked her legs under her. "Courtesy of the summer Fort Buchanan sun, thirty-six days round trip, and incessant pleading of my sister," she explained.

"I heard about your promotion, by the way, congratulations," he said. Her face fell in disappointment and she frowned.

"Well, darn, I wanted to be the one to tell you," she pouted a bit. Her dark eyes met his and her voice grew soft. "I did miss you, though."

"Aye, love, I missed you, too," he replied. She smiled faintly before crossing her legs. "Thirty-six round trip days on the Daedalus must have parched you."

He stood up and helped her to her feet. "I'm a bit tougher-skinned than that, but I appreciate the gesture," she told him. Their hands remained intertwined for a moment until they dropped.

"Shall we get food then?" he asked. His Scottish accent had never ceased to make her smile and this particular incident was no different. She let out a laugh and nodded.

"That's all you ever think about," she teased.

* * *

><p>Selena's time away from Atlantis had treated her very well in Carson's opinion. Her skin had deepened into a golden tint, her hair had been cut shorter and dyed lighter, her lithe frame had slimmed down a bit. She had always been attractive, but she seemed more feminine now.<p>

"Well, hello, Major Fuentes," Kramer said, pretending to tip his hat to her. "Might I say, you look lovelier than ever."

Carson rounded Selena away from him, unease settling in his gut.

"Hello, Dr. Reid," she greeted him stiffly. "It's nice to be back." Teyla nodded in greeting to the petite soldier as she walked by, a smile gracing her attractive features.

"So nice to have you back, Captain," she said. Selena smiled in response.

"It's Major now," Carson spoke up. Teyla's smile widened as she shook Selena's hand in a congratulatory manner.

"Well, I see I now have to refer to you as Major instead of Captain," she remarked. Carson could practically feel the pride and excitement bubble over Selena's emotions by the smile on her pretty face. Her large brown eyes were sparkling with happiness, her smile just that wee bit bigger.

"Thanks," she told her.

* * *

><p>Teyla watched Dr. Beckett and Major Fuentes go, their hands inches from the other as they walked. She chuckled and shook her head a bit. Their liking to each other was clear to anyone who surveyed them. Teyla genuinely enjoyed Major Fuentes. She seemed to draw people in with her sunny disposition and her perceptive, inquisitive mindset. After Perna's death and endless swamps of work, Carson clearly needed someone like Selena to keep him from burrowing into himself.<p>

Yet, Teyla did not trust Kramer Reid. She sensed an ulterior motive in his actions, and she silently decided that she would keep a closer eye on the psychologist.


	15. Work It Out

_**A/N: I've decided that Selena comes back in the middle of the week, just before 'Duet'. This gives her some down-time to get back into routine. By the way, Danger was played by Martin Gero in one episode. You'd have to look up 'A Road To A Dream' on YouTube, it's actually pretty funny! Danger guest-starred in one episode, called 'Coup D'etat'.  
><strong>_

_**Lady: Can't say I argue with you there. Reid is definitely in need of a close eye and I liked that Teyla is going to give it to him. I thought it should have been Selena's news to tell him, but Dr. Weir must have told him, shame on her! **_

_**Soccer: Yeah, when I'm on a roll with a bit more time, I'm always updating! This story is definitely my cup of tea, I always think about twists and stories I can conjure up.**_

* * *

><p><em>All night, staring at the ceiling<em>

_Counting the minutes _

_I've been feeling this way_

_So far away and so alone  
><em>

Lifehouse - All In

* * *

><p>Of course, there were no missions in need of her particular skill-set, but plenty of odd jobs requiring her attention everywhere. Hydraulics were failing, equipment was in dire need of recalibration. Things had gone to hell in a hand-basket during her absence.<p>

The dark gray coveralls were stifling as they clung to her lithe frame. A flashlight poked through her mouth as she tightened a bolt with a screwdriver. It took every ounce of strength to tighten it to its point of holding, her biceps and triceps aching from the effort. She sat up from under the desk, rolling her shoulders to loosen the tension. Selena set the screwdriver back into the box and took a swig of water from the bottle. It felt like it was a hundred degrees in the Rec Room, the icy water bringing a temporary reprieve to the smothering humidity. Luckily, she wore a sky blue tank top underneath the garment, so pulling them down to her narrow hips would be feasible.

She was almost finished with the sensors when someone walked in.

"Hey," someone said. Selena didn't recognize the voice as she looked over her shoulder. It was a very tall man with dreadlocks down his back, a scruffy beard on his face, and a pair of dark green eyes. She nodded in greeting to him. "You Fuentes?"

She nodded and stood up straight. He towered over her as he looked down. Selena felt pitifully small compared to this large, muscular man. She probably weighed less than his arms. Pursing her lips, she tightened her ponytail.

"You must be Ronon Dex," she stated. She had been informed of the Satedan's arrival and his potential to be on their team. From a single once-over, she could tell he was a warrior through and through.

"Aren't you a little small to be a soldier?" he asked bluntly. A smile flickered on her lips as a low chuckle emitted from her slender throat. That hadn't been the first time she had been asked that question.

"You'd change your tune if you saw me in battle," she responded vaguely, crossing her arms over her chest. How did this man know her name?

"How is it that you are informed of my name?" she asked. He smirked in response.

"You were talked about a lot," he answered. Duh. It hadn't occurred to her that her name might have been spoken while she was gone. "And, I'm pretty sure you're the smallest person here."

Selena chuckled and looked up at him. "Ronon Dex, I gotta say. I hope you stick around," she told him.

* * *

><p>Selena sat on the ledge of the balcony, looking up at the night sky. No stars. That was what she had hated about leaving Earth, saying goodbye to stars. She drummed her fingers on the cement, feeling the now familiar grooves under the sensitive pads.<p>

"A bit late for you to be out," she heard someone comment. It was Dr. Reid. "Mind if I join you?"

Selena shrugged, wrapping her arms around one of her legs. "As long as you're quiet," she responded. It was her quiet time, she didn't want to be bothered.

"Beautiful night, isn't it, Major?" he remarked. Selena let out a murmur of agreement, her eyes on the bluish-black velvet-like horizon. "How was your day?"

"Hey, Reid?" she said. "Remember that one time when I said 'as long as you're quiet?"

"Yeah."

"You're not doing it."

He snorted in amusement. "I thought you might hold onto that."

"Well, I am." With that, she ignored his questions and attempts at making conversation. It was rude and childish, but she had hoped to spend a bit of time to herself before going to bed. "I think I'm going to go take a walk."

"Mind if I join you?" he suggested. Irritation flooded her senses and pursed her lips in annoyance.

"You can take a long walk off a short pier," she retorted.

* * *

><p>"Dammit," she muttered. Insomnia had gotten the best of her yet again. Sleep taunted her, yet remained tantalizingly out of her reach. Selena swung her legs out of the bed and pulled a jacket on over her camisole. It was nothing a quick snack wouldn't fix.<p>

Glancing around the hallways, she crept out of her room towards the Mess Hall. She was nearly plowed down onto the ground as she ran into something. Her gaze lifted and saw Sheppard standing in the hall.

"You need to wear a bell or something, Sunshine," he told her as he helped her to her feet. "I didn't hear you coming."

"Yeah, I was trying to keep quiet," she explained, her rear end sore from the collision with the hard floor. "It worked a little too well."

"Well, cough or something if you pass somebody," he said. She chuckled as she moved past him. "Nice tattoo, by the way." Her eyes froze wide as she turned around. Which tattoos were visible? She pulled down her tank top, slightly embarrassed at the blue lotus flower being revealed to her commander.

"Speak a word of it and I will harm you physically," she told him. The blue lotus tattoo on the small of her back was one she had gotten after returning home from Afghanistan, the butterfly on her shoulder had been one she had gotten after she had turned eighteen. Butterflies signified freedom.

Tattoos were her reminders of just how far she had come. The stars on her left hip after she had gotten out of basic training, the butterfly, the lotus flower...her scars had been inked and etched permanently onto her flesh. The 'esperanza' on her right side after she had received sergeant. 'Esperanza' literally translated to 'hope' in Spanish.

"You seem to be up a bit late," she heard someone quip. It was Carson's brother, Danger. He was a womanizer, but had a happy-go-lucky sense about him that Selena enjoyed. "And dressed for the occasion."

"Insomnia's treating me poorly," she responded. Her dark gaze lowered to the fridge as she pulled out a bottle of water and an apple. "But thank you for the amazing compliment on my pajamas."

She wore a pair of light blue polka-dot pajamas with a white tank top, her black hoodie zipped securely up.

"Sleep well, Major," Danger told her. She smiled at him over her shoulder and walked out of the Mess Hall.


	16. Never Have I Ever

_**A/N: I am happy I brought Ronon into the story. It's gonna be fun to write Selena and him!**_

_**Lady: I loved his character in the featurette. It was too funny to not add! They will be pretty hilarious, I can't wait to write a scene! And I think we all want Reid to take a long walk off a short pier ;D**_

_**Soccer: Ronon is far too amazing to keep out of a story, of course! I love writing a sassy Selena, she's always so crazy! I may write a little tell-off just for you ;D**_

* * *

><p><em>I've got this crazy feeling deep inside<em>

_When you call and ask to see me tomorrow night_

_I'm not a mind-reader but I'm reading the signs_

_That you can't wait to see me again_

Miley Cyrus - See You Again

* * *

><p>The women of Atlantis gathered in the Mess Hall for a game of 'Never Have I Ever.' Since there was no alcohol, they had to make do with soda. Whoever burped first lost the game.<p>

"Never have I ever had sex on the clock," Laura Cadman said. Selena let out a giggle as a few of the marines tossed their cups back. "Sel, your turn."

She twisted her mouth in thought as potential thoughts raced through her mind. "Alright, never have I ever had a one-night stand," she finally said. More tossed their cups back. "Sluts."

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night," Dr. Weir said. Protests sounded around the room.

"Hell, no! C'mon, Doc! Do one," Selena pleaded, patting the table. "We're all friends here." Elizabeth chuckled, clearly deliberating. "What happens in this game stays between all of us and is never discussed."

Finally, she sat back down and filled her cup with grape soda. "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo," she finally said. Selena tossed her cup back to down the orange soda, with most of the others. The carbonation fizzled in her throat before sliding down into her stomach.

"No way, Major," Cadman said in surprise. "You have a tattoo?"

"Tattoos," Selena corrected proudly. "I have several. One on my back, one on my shoulder, one on my side, and one on my hip." She moved the strap of her camisole to reveal the little blue and green butterfly etched onto her honey-tinted skin. After edging up the hemline of the top to reveal the lotus, gasps sounded around the room.

"Does Dr. Beckett know about these?" Brandi teased. Selena sat up straight and poured more soda into her plastic cup. Embarrassment caused her face to flush a little at the accusation.

"Why would he need to?" she asked. Brandi Sanchez was a new recruit from the Daedalus, one of the few Hispanics on the expedition. She was sassy and loyal, someone Selena truly enjoyed.

"Because you two are constantly making 'dormitorio ojos' at each other," Brandi responded. It was a clear accusation of 'bedroom eyes.'

"What do you think the guys are doing?" Cadman asked. Selena chuckled in relief. Teyla spoke up, making Selena that much more grateful.

"I believe that they are playing a game called 'pool'," she replied. Selena giggled, clapping her hands. She had loved playing pool while growing up. Her brothers had played it frequently and had taught them. During deployments, it had been a welcome distraction.

"Man, I almost want to go interrupt," she said. Brandi fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Boy, you just can't stay away, can you?" she joked, nudging her. Selena shoved her back and stood up.

"I really wish this was alcohol. Some tequila would do me some real good right now," she declared. "But I'm in honest need for rest."

"She's all flustered," Brandi singsonged. "Go on and get some sleep, Tinks." Selena stuck her tongue out like a teenager at her friend before pulling her sweatshirt back on.

"I'll see you all bright and early in the morning," she told them before slinking away down the hall.

* * *

><p>Selena did not enjoy being teased. Especially about being 'hung-up' on someone. She scoffed as she walked down the corridor towards the soldiers' quarters.<p>

"Major Fuentes!" she heard someone call. Carson. She suppressed a groan before looking over her shoulder.

"Hey, Doc," she greeted him. Public appearances, she chanted to herself. First-name basis didn't look professional, especially when she was trying to keep whatever she felt for this man to herself.

"I was just wondering if you were free for dinner tomorrow night," he stated. Selena twisted her mouth before glancing at her watch. Alarms rang in her head, advice from friends and family flying to the forefront of her mind.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked coolly. Yes. She had that down. Get all the facts before replying.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me," he explained. She smirked wryly before raising her eyebrow.

"Sure," she agreed. He seemed surprised at the answer. "What time do you get off for dinner?"

"Ah, six thirty sound good?" he asked. She nodded her consent. "You do know this would be a date, correct?"

Selena's turn to be surprised. "I do now," she replied. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth as she forced out the words.

_He's Carson Beckett, you two are friends! You've talked to him about millions of things, you can talk to him now! _she berated herself.

"See you then."

When she reached her quarters, the smile she had been fighting broke out across her face. Granted, she should have played a little hard to get, but she had a date tomorrow.

And she knew she couldn't wait to see him again.


	17. It's Time

_**A/N: Date 8D I know, I did that! I figured it was high time!**_

_**Lady: I'm happy I was able to make you feel so much! It was as fun for me to write it, my friend. I think Carson's reaction to Selena's, ahem, body art will be something like: "OOOO:" and if he sees them, it'd be something along the line of "O.O" (I feel silly for asking, but what does CMO mean?) **_

_**Soccer: Ha ha, that would have been funny!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Girl, I've been thinking about us<em>

_And you know I ain't good at this stuff_

_These feelings piling up won't give me no rest_

Blake Shelton - Honey Bee

* * *

><p>It was going to be awkward for Selena to ask Brandi to borrow a skirt. Luckily, the other woman didn't stand much taller than she and weighed a few pounds more.<p>

She could just hear the demand for an explanation.

_"What for? You got a date or something?" _

Selena grimaced, but there was no one else roughly around her height and weight. She had no choice.

"Hey, Brandi, can I ask you for a favor?" she asked as they walked about the mainland. The other woman raised her eyebrow, looking over at her.

"Sure," she replied. Her light brown eyes were wary. Selena bit her lip as she pointed her weapon about the woods.

"Can I borrow a skirt of yours? I have some plans tonight," she requested. Luckily, Brandi didn't ask the nature of her plans.

"Sure, stop by my room later and you can pick one," she replied with a shrug. Selena never wore skirts. In her line of work, skirts were for ceremonies, funerals, and important functions. Dresses were even rarer. With a sly smile, Brandi winked at her. "Good luck on your date tonight."

Selena rolled her eyes as she loaded back onto the Puddle Jumper. "Mind your own damn business, Brandi Sanchez," she told her friend as she sat in her chair. Laura Cadman sat in the other chair, alongside Major Lorne.

"Yet, you didn't deny it," Brandi whispered. Selena glared at her friend balefully, daring her to speak anymore.

"It's none of your business," she snapped in a low voice. The ride back to Atlantis was silent after that. No jokes, no lively chitchat. Just silence.

* * *

><p>"Ach, Rodney, lay off me, will ya?" Carson asked irritatedly. "I've got a lot to do."<p>

"Yeah, before your hot date tonight," Rodney replied. The Canadian scientist hated doing things he deemed as 'Fuentes work.' Namely, when hydraulics failed on Puddle Jumpers, things malfunctioning, computers locked out of certain parts of research by Ancients, all went through her.

"Not the kind of hot you're thinking of," Carson muttered. He knew he wouldn't take advantage of Selena on what he hoped would be the first of more dates. He wanted to spend time with her, one on one, in a separate setting. "But a date, aye."

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Rodney asked as he glanced from his workstation. Carson deliberated for a moment before the realization came upon him that he had no idea. He glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. Three hours until dinner and he had absolutely no idea what else to do.

"Dinner," he replied slowly. When Rodney prompted him with a look, Carson sighed. "I have no idea."

He drummed his fingers on the desk. Spontaneity could work. Fly the evening with any sort of idea that popped into his mind. The cooks had agreed to prepare a special meal for them. He had no idea what it was, but he hoped she would like it.

"Maybe a walk?" he heard someone suggest. Elizabeth. "Atlantis is beautiful at night." Selena had wanted discretion about the evening, she had kept it under wraps from people.

"Aye, a walk might work," Carson agreed. "She might like that."

Elizabeth fixed him with her green gaze. "Well, then again, I can't speak for all women," she stated. "Who is your dinner date tonight?" Simple curiosity, not nosiness. Something Carson had always respected about her.

"Selena Fuentes," Rodney said. He held up a hand when Carson opened his mouth to protest. "She started it with Katie." Elizabeth's eyes glistened with amusement.

"Oh, really now, Carson? Major Fuentes," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, Selena Fuentes," Carson confirmed. "It's only dinner, it's not like I'm marrying the lass or anythin'."

* * *

><p>Selena twisted her mouth as she focused on clothing. Something simple and nice, yet still 'her.' Brandi had tried to push a short skirt on her, but Selena had opted for her pair of 'nice' jeans and a sapphire blue silk top. The material felt luxurious against her skin as she slid on the black flats. Carmen had sneaked them into her bag last minute, much to Selena's now-relief. Her hair was let loose from its ponytail, an elastic hair-tie around her wrist. The ends of her hair reached down her shoulders, her face void of makeup. She had had no reason to put any on.<p>

To say she hadn't thought about dating was putting it mildly. The thought of dressing up had never crossed her mind once.

But this didn't look like the same Selena Fuentes as before. The jeans fit snugly against her lithe frame, showing off the curves of her hips and legs, the top smooth against her torso like a silky second skin, the jewel tone contrasting sharply with her skin tone. Her long hair was now down, styled as best as it could with lack of tools.

The sound of her doors opening caught her attention. Brandi held a bag in her hands and Selena suddenly felt very afraid. Inside the bag were hair tools.

"What would you do without me?" she asked rhetorically. She frowned at Selena's lack of makeup, but said nothing.

"I honestly have no clue," Selena replied with a chuckle. After her hair had been properly curled, it looked like it was supposed to.

"Even with no makeup, you look awesome," Brandi told her. "Go knock Beckett's socks off." Selena rolled her eyes and rested her hand on her hips.

"Get out of my quarters," she told her before grabbing her jacket and walking out. She was supposed to meet Carson on the balcony right about now.

When she stepped out onto the balcony, she saw him leaning over by the ledge. His casual attire was similar to hers and she no longer felt overdressed for dinner.

"Hey," she called out gently. Carson looked up and smiled at her.

"Well, now, don't you look pretty?" he said. She returned the smile with one of her own. He held out his arm. "Shall we?" Selena accepted the gesture, her smile fixated on her face.

"We shall," she replied.


	18. The Time Of Their Lives

_**A/N: And now...time for the date ;D**_

_**I apologize for not updating last night, I was sick. I'm still sick, but I'm feeling well enough to sit upright with my computer on my lap.  
><strong>_

_**Lady: Yay, I kept him in character! 8D I was afraid I didn't. But you have no idea how dumb I felt just now when you told me what CMO stood for lol. **_

_**Mujona: Nice to meet you, and thank you for your kind words! I love Carson, too, I was so upset at his death...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It's hard to fight these feelings<br>When it feels so hard to breathe  
>I'm caught up in this moment<br>I'm caught up in your smile_

_We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<br>_

Lady Antebellum - Just A Kiss

* * *

><p>Selena hadn't been on a date in a while, it felt good to do something other than the bump-and-grind that was her job. Dinner was a salad, lasagna, breadsticks, and some sort of cheesecake.<p>

"So, how was it that you were able to hunt down wine?" she asked, tearing off a piece of her breadstick and popping it into her mouth. Even though neither of them were Italian, they were clearly enjoying the food. "I could've used that last night during 'Never Have I Ever'."

Carson merely smiled in response. "I called in a favor," he answered. "And what is 'Never Have I Ever'?"

Selena let out a laugh. "Usually, it's a drinking game, but none of us could get a hold of any tequila or any whiskey. We had to make do with soda, but someone says 'Never have I ever...' then something they've never done. If someone has done that, they take a 'shot'. First one to get drunk loses."

His eyes widened. "That sounds terrible," he said. She smiled to herself. Luckily, she was good at drinking. Her siblings had always taught her to eat something with absorption to suck up the effects of the alcohol. Bread was the best. But, she was still on her first glass of wine, luckily.

"That's also why we all used soda," she explained. "In our case, first to belch loses." With six older siblings, what she hadn't learned in school or in basic training, she had learned from them. It was why she had had a 4.0 GPA in school.

"Such a ladylike game," he said with a chuckle. Her smile turned wry as she nodded in agreement. "But I've discovered that I'm not very good at pool."

"Well, how much have you played?" she asked. He ducked his head a bit, his expression sheepish.

"First time I played was last night," he admitted. Selena nodded in understanding.

"Pool is a game where practice really does make perfect," she responded. "It takes good aim, the right amount of pressure, and a good angle."

"How much have you played?" he asked. She twisted her mouth in thought as she cut off a bite of lasagna with her fork.

"I played quite a bit growing up," she replied. "We had a pool table in the basement at my parents' house. When it was raining or too hot outside, my brothers and sisters and I would all go down and play."

"Do you miss Puerto Rico?" he asked. She shrugged, twirling her fork around on her plate.

"Sometimes," she admitted. Her gaze lifted from the white ceramic of her plate to meet his vibrant blue eyes. "Do you miss Scotland?"

Carson nodded. "Aye," he replied. "Though, I'm told it's of an acquired taste."

"Same with Puerto Rico," she agreed. "People want sunshine and beaches, but the humidity..."

Were they really having a discussion about the weather and pros and cons of humidity? She wanted to hit herself. This was why she hated first dates. The growing awkwardness, the uncertainty of what was going to happen next...

"But enough about weather," he finally said. She let out a giggle.

"Weather cycles bore you, too?" she joked lightly.

* * *

><p>Selena took a deep breath as they walked around Atlantis. It truly was a magnificent city, its lights beaming through like a beacon.<p>

"Surviving the attack makes you appreciate what you have, doesn't it?" Carson commented.

"It really does," Selena agreed. They had stopped on a pier where the city was visible from every aspect.

"We're not going to talk about the weather again, are we?" he asked. She let out a laugh, shoving his shoulder playfully.

"Don't be rude," she replied. "What if meteorology was my secret passion?" He chuckled in response, his eyebrow raised.

"Is it?" he asked. Selena shook her head, her smile remaining.

"You're safe," she assured him, her gaze on the sky. "What would you have been if you weren't a doctor?"

Carson was quiet for a minute. "I don't know," he answered. "I've been wanting to be a doctor since I was a lad."

"What would you have been if you hadn't been in the Army?" he asked. Selena bit her lip, deliberating her answer. She let out a giggle at the thought.

"It's silly," she replied. She had been a dancer since she was a young child. The movements of ballet and belly-dancing had captivated her, but an injury to her knee when she was sixteen had shattered her dreams of being a ballerina.

"No, it's not," he assured her. "If it's something you loved to do, it's never silly." She finally sighed and decided to tell the truth.

"I would have been a dancer," she admitted. Her mother had been a dancer as well, gracefulness ran like blood through her veins. Her dreams of dancing had been ones she hadn't shared with anyone outside of her family. "I used to love watching my mother dance when I was a little girl. I remember thinking I wanted to be just like her when she danced, I could watch her for hours."

"I didn't know you loved to dance," he commented. She smiled, leaning against the rail. The waves crashed in the ocean below, the sound so achingly familiar to her now.

"It's not really common knowledge," she explained. "Honestly, if you met a soldier who loved to dance, you wouldn't take her seriously."

"I'd respect her because it's something she loved to do," he stated.

"Not a lot of people would," she murmured.

* * *

><p>Carson was glad he could make Selena relax a bit. Granted, the wine probably wasn't hurting her, but she had clearly been passionate about dance enough to talk about it.<p>

That was what Selena reminded him of. A dancer. Carson had treated dancers for injuries in the past, the different genres of it had fascinated him.

"This was fun," she said. They had made it back to the Control Tower, where the quarters were. He nodded his agreement.

"Aye, it was," he agreed. It was that awkward moment when neither of them were sure how to end the evening. Selena's dark eyes met his for a long moment. Silently telling him it was okay. He gently cupped her face in his hands, lowering his mouth to hers in a chaste kiss.

Her lips were warm and soft against his as she returned it. The brief sensation was enough to bring his heart rate up a few beats as they broke apart.

"Till tomorrow?" she said in a small voice. He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll be lookin' forward to it," he replied.


	19. Duet

_**A/N: Okay, I'm ready to write...I had sudden inspiration to take care of my other baby, "Won't Back Down." If you're a R&I fan, go check it out! This is 'Duet', the chapter I've been waiting to write.  
><strong>_

_**Mujona: Thank you! Your reviews make me smile. I appreciate that you think I rock and that my OC rocks, that means a lot!**_

_**Lady: I'm gonna go with the accent. That's what makes me melt. His accent. *Less than three* And Selena definitely has a thing for accents. The "Never Have I Ever" bit seems to be pretty popular lol. I think a slow relationship in their lines of work is definitely best and is always such a joy to write once I've gotten past the 'first-kiss' stage. The little moments are what means the most and in their relationship, it's what's best. **_

_**Soccer: Thank you, I'm feeling much better! Not exactly the picture of health yet, but I'm feeling better! You have no idea how much I poured over that chapter, rereading it and making sure it was absolutely perfect to post. That just clinches that I did a great job! Thanks again for such a sweet and charming review!**_

* * *

><p><em>Oh no! Oh no!<em>

_I watch the clouds roll in_

_Oh no! Oh no! _

_It's happening again_

Atreyu - Storm To Pass

* * *

><p>Carson watched Rodney's vitals on the screen, flipping through his charts. Elizabeth stood next to them, her green eyes on the sleeping figure.<p>

"All of his vitals are stable," he informed her. "His body's reacting like it had been hit with a Wraith stunner."

"So you think once the initial shock is over, we'll have the old McKay back?" she asked. He chuckled a bit.

"I'm afraid so. Have they had any luck with the wreckage?" he said. She shook her head no. Carson's heart sank a little.

"No, Major Fuentes is still in there somewhere," she responded. "How did your dinner with her last night go?"

"It was lovely," he answered. "She's really quite a catching woman." Precocious would have been a better word for Selena. She had proven to be as smart as she was lovely on more than one occasion.

"Well, you'll be the first person I call when we find her," Elizabeth answered.

* * *

><p>Selena could only feel blackness as she stirred in her sleep. She ran her hand over her face and let out a groan. Grogginess was to be expected...<p>

Wait, why did she sound like a man just then?

"Hello," Rodney said. Selena rubbed her eyes, yawning and lifted a hand in groggy greeting.

"How do you feel, Rodney?" Carson asked him. Yet, he was looking right at her. What was going on?

Confusion washed over Selena like a tidal wave and she tilted her head.

"Um, terrible...what happened?" Rodney asked. Why did he sound so close to her?

"You were scooped up by a Dart," Carson replied. Selena's eyebrows shot up. What was going on? She was still as confused as ever.

"Oh, great! How'd I get out?" Rodney asked. Selena shook her head, trying to sit up.

"It's a long story, but I'm glad to see you're doing well," Carson answered. Finally, she could find her voice.

"Hey, Carson," she said. She heard her voice, but apparently no one else did.

"Is that Fuentes?" Rodney asked. Selena furrowed her brows, resting her hands on her hips.

"Rodney?" she said. "What the hell's going on?" She saw her line of sight go around an otherwise empty Infirmary and tried to smother the feeling of panic. She couldn't see Rodney, no one else could hear her.

"Where's Fuentes?" Rodney asked. Selena rolled her eyes for a moment.

"I'm right here!" she replied matter-of-factly.

"Major Fuentes is still trapped in the Dart," Carson explained. Surprise nearly knocked her backwards as her jaw dropped.

"What?" she demanded. A string of Spanish curses flew from her mouth before she slapped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry."

"Who said that?" Rodney asked. Carson raised an eyebrow.

"I did," he replied.

"You said "what"," Rodney stated, the word 'what' like a question.

"I said, Major Fuentes is still trapped in the Dart," Carson repeated. Selena was still having trouble comprehending his words from the first time he had uttered them, the second time added to her confusion.

"No, no, no, did you just say the word 'what' in a woman's Puerto Rican accent?" Rodney rephrased. Selena rolled her eyes, tossing up her hands.

"Why would he try to imitate a Puerto Rican woman, Rodney?" she demanded. "It makes no sense!"

"See, there she goes again!" Rodney said. "Alright, where are you?"

Carson looked confused as he studied them. "I'm right here," he answered slowly.

"No, no, I'm talking to Fuentes, shut up for a second," Rodney told him.

"Don't be rude," Selena scolded him.

"Selena is not here, Rodney," Carson repeated. Selena growled in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes, I am! I'm right here! How can you not see me?" she shrieked. She muttered under her breath, shaking her head. "¡Qué lío!" [What a mess!]

"You didn't just hear that?" Rodney asked. "You didn't just hear Major Fuentes."

Carson shook his head. "No, I didn't," he replied. Rodney snapped his fingers.

"Headset," he said. Selena rolled her eyes again, throwing her hands again. "I'm not wearing a headset."

"I could have told you that!" she snapped. "Wait...where are you?"

"I'm right in front of Carson," he replied. Cold dread washed over Selena as her hand came over her mouth. Oh. No...

"Oh, damn. Uh, put your hands over your eyes," she said.

"Why?" Rodney asked. She shook her head.

"Just do it!" she hissed. In a moment, she felt hands over her eyes. In horror, her hand dropped from her mouth. "Oh, this is terrible..."

"What's terrible?" he asked. Selena slapped her hand to her forehead, the knowledge seeping in. She _was _still in the Dart. Her consciousness was trapped inside Rodney McKay's body!

"Because I can see that!" she wailed. "I can see your hands over your eyes like they're _my _eyes!"

The hands dropped from her line of vision, and she could feel her heart racing in her chest.

"Carson...hi," Rodney greeted the doctor. Carson chuckled a bit, clearly amused.

"Hello," he replied. Her heart skipped a couple of beats at the word, his clear blue eyes still patient.

"Who got us out of the Dart?" Rodney asked.

"Zelenka," Carson replied. Selena wrung her hands as she paced.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," she and Rodney uttered simultaneously.

"This can't be happening!" she complained.

"Fuentes isn't trapped in the Dart," Rodney told Carson.

"Excuse me?" the Scottish doctor asked. Selena slapped her hand over her face with a groan.

"She's in here," Rodney said.

"Dios mío, I'm screwed," Selena murmured.


	20. Duet: Couples' Therapy

_**A/N: Oh snap, this is gonna be a fun chapter to write ;D I'm sorry I neglected this story, I've been meaning to catch up on my story "Won't Back Down," so I sort of pushed this to the back-burner. I am so sorry!  
><strong>_

_**Mujona: Yeah, I really wanted to put Selena in that situation. She's definitely hating the subconscious sharing! I loved the "Duet" episode, too, it was so funny! I giggled throughout the entire thing. But yes, I love Carson's accent! It's amazing!**_

_**Soccer: I was smiling while I wrote it, too! I will be following the episode between Selena's and Carson's points of view, just so you know. I love that kiss, it's so funny to me! David Hewlett and Paul McGillion were so brilliant in that episode, I loved it! Thanks for the feel-better wish!**_

_**Lady: I've been turning that idea around in my head for a while. Of course, I figured Selena would be a better fit on the inside than on the outside, but I think her jokes at Rodney would have been hilarious. I think Carson is a little panicked over it, but I hope he'll okay!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I'm stuck on you, whoa-oh whoa-oh<em>

_Stuck like glue, you and me baby,_

_We're stuck like glue_

_Some days I don't feel like trying_

_Some days, you know I just wanna give up_

_When it doesn't matter who's right_

_Fight about it all night, had enough  
><em>

Sugarland - Stuck Like Glue

* * *

><p>There was only one upside to this in Selena's opinion. She was able to torture Rodney from his mind, which she had to admit, she enjoyed thoroughly.<p>

"Oh, quit sulking. You're acting like a two year old," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"This is your fault, you know," Rodney informed her. Selena snorted. She should have seen that coming.

"And how do you figure that?" she asked skeptically with a raise of her eyebrow.

"All you had to do was keep your mouth shut while I was working," he replied.

"And yes, I do have a degree in mechanical engineering, by the way, that is why I'm head of engineers on this expedition. I'm more than just a soldier and a pretty face," she informed him. "You have no idea what it's like in here!"

"Yes, yes, I do. I know _exactly _what it's like in here because I live in here. I like it in here!" he replied indignantly.

Selena heard someone behind him. "Hey, Don Juan, your lady awaits," she told him with a smirk.

"Rodney?" a tentative voice asked. Selena had always liked the pretty botanist. She was unpretentious and had a pure, sweet, and caring soul.

"Be cool!" Selena hissed at Rodney.

"Katie! Hi," Rodney said. Selena fought a snort.

"Is everything okay?" Katie asked hesitantly.

"Yes, yes! Everything is fine, I was just..." Rodney trailed off. Time for Selena to step in.

"Talking on the radio," she filled in. "Just say it."

"...talking on the radio. You're well, I take it?" he said. Katie smiled a bit at him as she paused in the corridor. Plants were strewn in her arms.

"I heard you ran into some trouble off-world today," she remarked.

"Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes, but everything's fine now - it's all been sorted out. Back to normal," he replied with a blase wave of his hand. The conversation was making Selena physically ill. So unbelievably boring...

"Good. So, we're still on for tomorrow?" Katie said hopefully. The pretty botanist was clearly interested in him, Selena could tell. He needed more help than words could possibly express.

Yes, yes. Yes, actually, I'm ... very much looking forward to it. In fact, I'm sure it'll be a, you know, a wonderful...evening, and whatnot," Rodney answered. Katie's smile broadened, lighting up her face.

"Right! Well, I'll see you then," she told him before walking off and rounding the corner. Selena pantomimed sticking her finger down her throat.

"You really know how to charm the women, McKay," she retorted dryly. "Excuse me while I swoon from your impressive swagger."

"You really think I did well?" he asked. Selena snorted.

"You really know nothing about women, do you?" she said. "I wanted to throw up from that little exchange."

"I know plenty," he replied indignantly. Selena snapped her fingers, excitement racing through her for the first time since getting trapped in his subconscious.

"This could be a good thing!" she said, curling her finger over her lips.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Her smile spread across her face.

"I could teach you a thing or two about the opposite sex!" she declared. "I mean, come on, I'm a Fuentes. I could make men grovel at my feet if I put my mind to it."

Rodney groaned. "I'm in hell!" he said. "I am in my own personal hell!"

* * *

><p>Sitting in Kate's office in McKay's body felt strange to Selena. Granted, tomorrow, she was supposed to have her session, but she didn't want McKay eavesdropping. This was annoying the hell out of her.<p>

"How do you feel you're qualified to help us with this little problem, huh?" Rodney demanded. Selena rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. Who could be? This was not covered in medical school! But I have spent quite some time as a couples therapist," Kate replied. The word 'couple' sent shudders down Selena's spine as her lip curled in disgust.

"Ew, gross! We are _not _a couple in any way, shape or form!" she decreed.

"In any sense of the word, we are not a couple," Rodney agreed. "And what do you mean 'gross'? Some women find me attractive."

"Until you open your mouth!" Selena disagreed.

"In physics, a 'couple' is defined as a pair of forces equal in magnitude acting in opposite directions," Kate explained. Selena immediately felt better.

"Oh, we're opposites, alright," she said.

"Hm," was all Rodney said.

"So you don't feel that applies here," Kate stated.

"Yeah, that's very clever, but we're not equal forces," he replied. Selena fought the urge to slap him over the head. Not like she could, but she still resisted.

"Watch it, McSquare!" she warned.

"And what I mean by that is she's just a voice in my head - I have control of the body," Rodney elaborated. She snorted in response, her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"Not much better," she uttered. "And I've seen your body. You can keep it."

"How do you know that?" Kate wanted to know. "She's been able to access the part of your brain that creates speech and controls hearing - why not movement?"

That had never occurred to Selena, if she had been completely honest. The thought of being able to actually _speak _what she wanted to say, rather than having Rodney translate and completely censor her sentences would save her a lot of time.

"Well, if she could have, she would have by now," Rodney argued.

"Maybe you need to release control," Kate suggested. Selena could actually talk to Carson. Granted, it would be an awkward conversation, considering it was her consciousness in a man's body, but it could work.

"Why would I do that?" Rodney asked.

"Because, like it or not, you're sharing that body. The roles could have easily been reversed, Rodney - you could be trapped inside her body. And wouldn't you like a chance to, say, talk to others without having to go through her?" Kate pointed out. This was why Selena preferred Kate Heightmeyer over Kramer Reid.

"Yeah!" Selena agreed. "She sees this from my point of view!"

"Maybe," Rodney said. She scoffed.

"Maybe?" she echoed. "You'd want to talk to Katie and order people around. Let's face it, more work would get done if you did it my way. People are scared of me, McKay."

"Okay, yes, I would want that," he conceded.

"So, let her," Kate said gently.

"Oh!" he grunted in frustration. Excitement caused Selena to wriggle in excitement as she prepared to be able to be heard.

"Close your eyes," Kate encouraged. "Take deep breaths and quit trying to control everything."

Selena could feel the reins being passed onto her as she gripped them tightly.

"Hello? Hello?" she said. Rodney's voice instead of her own. She couldn't deny her slight disappointment, but it was better than nothing.

"Selena?" Kate said tentatively. Selena smiled widely in shock, her nose wrinkling.

"Oh, this is so loco, hearing his voice instead of my own!" she replied.

"Can you move?" Kate asked. Selena lifted her left hand, wiggling the fingers.

"Yes! I can!" she squealed. It was as if she were back in her own body - if her body was an out-of-shape forty-something year old scientist.

The reins were snatched from her and she let out a whine of displeasure.

"Okay, that's enough of that!" Rodney said.

"Aw, come on!" Selena whined. "Can you imagine not being able to move because your consciousness was locked inside of someone? I can't even do my job because I'm stuck with you!"

"We were just starting to make progress," Kate pointed out.

"Well, progress won't be necessary if we can get her out of here. Now, I have calmed down - so has she. Let me get back to work," Rodney said.

Selena let out a petulant scoff. "Fine," she muttered.

"Oh, she's fine with this, by the way," he added.

"Not really," she murmured.


	21. Duet: Rebellion Never Felt So Good

_**A/N: Finally, I'm finished cleaning my sister's house! I couldn't wait to be done, because I can now get paid and get things I want!**_

_**Lady: It's Selena...she's gonna do something absolutely**_** horrendous _to Rodney! They are indeed dating, I'm going to make a reference to that later on..._**

**_Soccer: Yes, she did love it! And you and ladygris know her too well ;D I have something absolutely dreadful in mind for Selena and Rodney!_**

* * *

><p><em>Gimme the green-light, I'm ready to go<em>

_Here at the start-line, I'm breaking the rope_

_I'm gonna take you, I'm gonna shake you_

_No one's gonna lose walkin' in my shoes  
><em>

Camp Rock 2 Soundtrack - Walkin' In My Shoes

* * *

><p>Carson had been working at the computer, a cup of coffee by the keyboard. Fatigue washed over him as he looked up to see Rodney walk in. The other man didn't walk, as much as he strutted. His eyes met Carson's as he arched a brow.<p>

"You busy?" he asked. Carson stacked the papers as he waved his friend in.

"No, no, you're fine," he assured him. "How are you feeling?"

Rodney waved his hand submissively. "I'm fine," he replied. Carson knew of Rodney's dislike of Selena. He had serious doubts of just how 'fine' he really was.

"Really," Carson said, sliding the papers into the bin to be finished tomorrow.

"Mainly because of Selena. I know I say she's a gigantic pain in the ass, but she's actually quite charming once I got to know her. Between you and me, I'm pretty damn lucky it was her that got locked in my head," Rodney commented.

Carson's eyebrow arched at his friend's words. "Should you...?" he trailed off. This didn't sound like Rodney. Rodney would grudgingly admit he was wrong about someone, but never outright admit it.

"She's asleep. Can't hear a thing," Rodney replied, pointing to his head. "And if she's going to talk in her sleep, I wish she'd do it in English."

Carson chuckled. "Well, then I agree with you. I think she's a perfectly lovely lady," he replied.

Rodney smiled widely. "I think so, too."

Carson hadn't been able to stifle his concern for the well-being of both Rodney McKay and Selena Fuentes. The two really didn't get along, and the year he had known Selena, he knew she would be miserable kept in a confined space like Rodney's consciousness, unable to do anything but annoy him half to death.

"But, actually, would you mind doing me a favor?" Rodney asked. "Would you mind, ah, riding shotgun on my date with Katie tomorrow night?"

Carson arched an eyebrow as he surveyed his friend. "You're going through with it?" he asked.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Well, of course I am! I've canceled on her so many times, that I don't wanna mess this up. Whether or not Selena Fuentes is in my consciousness."

"But what do you want me to do?" Carson asked. Rodney twisted his mouth in thought, before sighing.

"Look, it's no secret that I'm terrible with women," he admitted. Carson had to laugh at the words. Rodney McKay was indeed no Romeo. "Having someone there to cut me off when I'm about to make a fool of myself would really help a lot."

Carson sighed as he deliberated. He had to wonder what the actual motive would. Katie surely would feel differently than what Rodney was feeling about it.

"Okay, I'll go," he finally agreed. Rodney's smile widened and he patted Carson on the shoulder with both hands.

"Great!" he exclaimed with great enthusiasm. As he walked out of the Infirmary, he looked over his shoulder. "And thank you!"

Carson watched him go with a shake of his head. Such an odd man Rodney McKay was...

* * *

><p>Selena could feel the grogginess as Rodney became more alert. And he was pissed.<p>

"Give me five more minutes, I'm exhausted," she muttered.

"No, not five more minutes! Where the hell am I?"

Selena's eyes became focused on the open laptop on her nightstand, Shakira's 'Underneath Your Clothes' playing over the speakers. Pictures of her family were showing up in a slide-show, a particular photo of Carmen and Selena standing side by side on the beach. In bikinis. The star tattoo was in clear view as another picture came into view of all of the Fuentes sisters standing with their backs to the camera, their tongues sticking out. Selena's tattoos on her back were proudly revealed, one eye closed in a wink.

"We're in my room, chill out," she replied, slowly becoming more coherent. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, grunting with the effort. "A bed of rocks would have been better than _your_ bed."

"That's a prescription mattress, I need that for my back!" Rodney informed her. Selena rolled her eyes. "Now, how the hell did I get here?"

"We walked in here when you were sleeping," she answered. With a self-satisfied smirk, she continued. "I've found it's a lot easier to control your body when you're asleep."

"You did what?" Rodney half-shrieked. He looked around the room. "Where are my pants?"

"On the chair, chill out. We had to sleep in your underwear because my shorts don't seem to fit," Selena replied in annoyance. "My eyes threw up multiple times."

"I feel violated," he informed her as he pulled his pants on. She rolled her eyes again.

"You and me both, chief," she retorted.

"Why am I in a burning sort of pain?" Rodney asked. Selena smirked again, planting her hands on her hips.

"My nightly routine," she answered innocently. "A jog, two hundred sit-ups, one hundred and fifty push-ups, forty chin-ups..."

"Why the hell did you do that?" he demanded.

"Because it calms me down and helps me sleep," she replied. "If you at least jog at night, the burn goes away and it's very invigorating."

"Did you ingest any citrus? I am deathly allergic to citrus," Rodney asked. Selena twisted her mouth in thought.

"Yikes..." she murmured. When he froze, she let out a giggle. "Lighten up, will you? I exercised, flirted hardcore with all of the soldiers, came back here and went to bed, plain and simple."

She could feel his annoyance and giggled again. "I'm kidding about the flirting."

"I'd love to 'lighten up'," he said as he pulled his shirt on over his head. "But every muscle in my body is on fire now, thanks to you and your stupid workout."

"Oh, be lucky I didn't make you belly-dance. You wouldn't be able to walk right now because of how out of shape you are," Selena snarked. "But anyways, what's on the agenda for today?"

"More of the same. Any ideas?" Rodney asked. Selena tapped her chin in thought.

"I have a few," she answered.

* * *

><p>"That is completely out of the question!" Rodney declared. Selena snorted.<p>

"Why? Would you rather go it alone?" she countered, planting her hands onto her hips.

"Yes, I would!" he replied. She scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You need a wing-man like people need oxygen, McKay," she told him. "C'mon, who knows women better than a woman? I know what women like to hear, you'll sound like a real Casanova. If you let me take over speech, I'll compliment her in Spanish. Chicks go _nuts_ over bilingualism, above all people, _I _would know."

"Thanks for the offer, Cyrano, but I'll pass," he declined. His answer was weaker this time.

"I was there when you bumped into her. I felt how nervous and awkward you were," she reminded him. "Maybe this is why it happened..."

"This is why this happened?" he repeated. "Are you insane?"

"Considering our situation here, I think I've been extremely reasonable. I can make this a living hell for you, Rodney. This is something I wanna do, and we're doing it," Selena snapped. "It's about time that I speak my piece and you're gonna listen!"


	22. Brag

_**A/N: I feel so attractive right now...it's amazing what a new pair of shoes can do to spike a girl's self-esteem! I am so sorry I haven't updated, I swear to you all, I have not forgotten this story! I have to keep my laptop at my sister Britt's house and my sister Ericka's laptop cord had been chewed up. I promise you all, I will make it up when the whole 'Duet' debacle is resolved!  
><strong>_

_**Mujona: Hey, I know all about that lol. No sweat! Rodney really does need help with women and his relationship with Jennifer was a fluke! **_

_**Lady: I know, it was so fun to write that! Selena really is a card and I love writing hers and Carson's relationship!**_

_**Magic: Nice to meet you and thank you very much!**_

* * *

><p><em>Whoa, I never meant to brag<br>But I got him where I want him now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could, you know you would  
>'Cause, God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good  
><em>

Paramore - Misery Business

* * *

><p>Watching Laura Cadman flirt with Carson had stirred the inner possessiveness in Selena's soul. She knew they weren't official, but things were progressing. Granted, she was trapped inside a man's body, but she was going to give Laura her what-for.<p>

"Rodney, let me at her," Selena growled. She could feel his alarm as her jaw set in anger. It was difficult to believe she had once referred to this woman as her friend. Now, she wanted to rip her head off.

"Selena, calm down," Rodney said, his tone clearly panicked. Selena pinched the bridge of her nose, her breath hissing through her teeth. This wasn't right. "If you're going to take down a highly-trained military expert, do it in your own body."

"What if I'm never back in my body, Rodney?" she demanded. "She doesn't even wait for the next experiment before she horns in on him!"

Her next words were strings of Spanish curses as she paced like a jungle cat. "I swear, I'd give her more than a piece of my mind if I was in my own body."

"You'll get over it," he told her bluntly. Selena stood slack-jawed at his words in shock. Anger coursed through her as she snapped her mouth shut.

"Oh, really? So, if someone hit on Katie right in front of you, you'd 'get over it'?" she demanded through clenched teeth. "Never mind the fact you're non-confrontational, but you'd want to give him a piece of your mind, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I see your point," Rodney admitted. Selena pursed her lips as she watched it continue. Laura was tossing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, leaning onto the desk. Her backside swung with each motion, her smile on her face...

"Seriously, Rodney, we need to get me out of that Dart," she said. "Unless you want to do something very out of character for yourself."

"We're working on getting the Dart in working order," he attempted to placate her.

"Have them try harder," she growled.

* * *

><p>"Please, can I make you speak Spanish?" Selena asked as Rodney took a drink of his wine. To deny her request, he cleared his throat. "C'mon, it'll get her for sure. Por favor?"<p>

More throat clearing.

"I'm not gonna stop."

He sighed, giving Selena the green-light.

"Katie, usted mira esta noche absolutamente impresionante," she informed the pretty redhead, making Rodney take her by the hand.

[Katie, you look absolutely stunning tonight]

Everyone seemed impressed by the sudden bilingualism, urging her to continue.

"What does that mean?" Katie asked a little breathlessly, her eyes wide.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight," Selena translated, her tone a bit smug. Katie smiled broadly, her hand over her heart.

"Who taught you Spanish?" she asked. Carson let out a cough.

"I can think of someone," he said. Selena looked over her shoulder and scowled at him, silently urging him to keep quiet.

"Selena taught me a bit of Spanish," she informed them. It still felt foreign to speak and hear Rodney McKay's voice, but she had to make do. For once, it was a good thing. She was able to make Rodney look good, but it felt weird to compliment a woman in such a way.

"Spanish sounds so pretty," Katie replied. Selena inwardly did a 'yes!' gesture. It was working.

"Katie, I have to tell you...these past few months with your arrival have definitely been the most interesting months, but I want to thank you for giving me so many chances when I did not deserve them. You've turned my entire perspective around in the most wonderful of ways, so I want to raise a toast to you," she continued, taking the botanist by the hand. With that, she raised the wineglass and took a sip.

_Hot. DAMN!_

Selena knew she was good. The Fuentes thrall was oozing from Rodney now, giving him a charming, seductive tone.

_Rodney, come to the hangar please._

Selena swore under her breath.

* * *

><p>"You totally took control in there!" Rodney exploded at her after they walked out. "I now need to go in there and fix everything!"<p>

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it! I just totally saved your ass, why can't you just accept the help!" Selena snapped.

"We're going back in there," Rodney informed her, turning back. Selena yanked the reins from him and pushed on towards the hanger.

"They need us in the hangar, dumbass," she retorted. The reins were jerked until everything went black.


	23. Duet: Finale

_**A/N: Long time since I've updated this again and I will now update it! Merry Christmas!  
><strong>_

_**Mujona: I know, it was weird to write that lol. Good thing Selena was there! And I know, I could just see Selena in Rodney's body, standing by and growling like a jungle cat. Irritating people does sound fun!**_

_**Lady: I thought you might :) **_

* * *

><p><em>You say you got a real solution<em>

_Well, you know, _

_We'd all love to see the plan_

The Beatles - Revolution

* * *

><p>The news was astonishing to Selena. Because she and Rodney argued over use of the body constantly, it had put stress on Rodney's organs and it had caused a seizure.<p>

"One of you has to release control. Let go completely," Kate Heightmeyer informed them gently. It was an odd and frightening feeling to realize control was slipping through her fingertips.

"Ah, well, maybe if someone - say, _you_ - hadn't told her to try and take control in the first place, none of this would have happened," Rodney retorted irritatedly.

"I was just trying to help both of you," Kate defended. Selena remained quiet as she watched everyone carefully. Albeit, her focus was on Carson, but her eyes moved about the room. How would he react to her letting go? It was Rodney's body, he had every single right to it. Selena Fuentes was the intruder in his body, not the other way around, it was only fair she let go.

"What happens to the one who "let's go"?" Rodney's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Well, we're not certain, of course," Carson started to say slowly. "We've not often run into these situations before."

"They would disappear. I know they would, because I can already feel it happening to me. It's getting harder to be in here, it's taking more of an effort," Selena said. It explained the constant need to jerk on the reins for control.

"Has it always been like that?" Rodney asked. It was difficult to tell if he was saddened by her words or scared.

"For the past few hours. Haven't you felt it too?" Selena said.

"Well, of course I have," Rodney replied. "But I just thought it was fighting with you." His gaze lifted to Zelenka. "Where are we at?"

"We successfully rematerialized a pair of mice. They were whole and correctly reconstructed..." Zelenka trailed off.

"But?" Selena and Rodney prompted at the same time. The Czech scientist was clearly reluctant to finish his sentence.

"They didn't survive."

"I'm afraid if one of you doesn't let go, both of you will die," Carson said gently. Slowly, Selena raised her hand.

"I'll do it."

"Which one of you said that?" Carson asked.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this," Rodney told Selena. Selena could feel a bit of sadness wash over her as she watched Carson and Kate discuss the case at hand.<p>

"It's your body, Rodney. I'm just a guest that won't go away," she replied. She didn't want to leave Carson, not after a smidgen of hope had been given to her. It was the first time she felt human in years, like she had emotions she could actually show to others. "And you won't do it."

"What makes you so sure?" he asked. For someone who didn't have a lot of patience for human life, it was clear he was conflicted about letting her...'let go.'

"They need you here. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm not as important as you," she replied.

"Stop it! It's not true!" he commanded her. As much as she hated to admit it, she had grown to like him as a person. He was actually a decent guy once one got past the layers of sarcasm and snark.

"Carson, I need something to write with," Selena called. Carson handed her the pad and pen.

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked her curiously. Selena tucked the pen into her left hand as she thought over the words she was going to say in a letter to her family.

"Writing a letter to my family," she replied. "I'd really appreciate it if you delivered it to them next time you gate back to Earth. Just tell them I died honorably, okay? I want them to have something decent to remember me by."

"Well, I'm not sure when the next time I'll gate - Wait! The Gate! We can use the Gate!" he said, his voice rising in excitement. A very 'eureka!' moment, indeed.

"What are you talking about?" Carson asked.

"Well, the Gate dematerializes you as you step into it, sending your information to the next Gate so it can be rematerialized on the other side," Rodney explained.

"We know that," Selena piped up.

"So, if we can take one of the crystal control modules from the Gate and interface it with the Dart, we should be able to build a stable system," he replied.

"Rodney, wait. I don't think you're in any condition to do this," Carson interrupted.

"I don't have time to talk - I need to get this done before the next seizure," Rodney replied.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's do this!" Rodney said as they stood in the hangar. He had already slid the crystal into the box and it seemed like the tests running nearby were looking good.<p>

"Just because it works in simulation doesn't mean-" Zelenka was cut off.

"I would prefer not to suffer a fatal seizure while we wait for you to round up more mice for testing. So, shall we?" Rodney said as he and Selena stood in front of the dematerializer to make more adjustments.

"Rodney..." Selena started to say.

"Don't try to talk me out of this - I may very well listen," he informed her. She chuckled.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she told him.

"Well, you're welcome. I can honestly say that the entire experience has been very, um ... ah, about time," he replied. The sound of the doors opening caught their attention.

"Hold on, Rodney, I thought the mice died?" John prompted them.

"Well, what are we, mice or men, hm?" Rodney retorted.

"Are you sure about this?" Dr. Weir asked. Rodney nodded his consent.

"Absolutely, yes," he replied.

"Okay," she consented.

"Just...give me a second," he told them. He stepped into the target. "Well, Selena, it's...been unique."

"Ain't that the truth!" Selena snorted.

"Good luck to us both then, right?" he said lightly. She smiled a bit.

"Alright, it's ready. I suggest you take a step back," Zelenka told them. Everyone stepped away. "Alright."

Selena could feel her excitement mount as she wiggled a little. She might actually be in her own body soon, which thrilled her.

Zelenka hit the button and the beam from the dematerializer came to wash over them.


	24. Dangerous

_**A/N: In this chapter, I've decided to write a little filler chapter...  
><strong>_

_**Mujona: I know, right? I love Selena and Carson and I can't wait to write more of their relationship!**_

_**Lady: I thought the kiss was hilarious, but I didn't feel it was appropriate lol. Does that make sense? I can't wait to write what Selena does to Laura...I really can't wait till she takes her down! I'm glad you liked the chapter, I thought I should do a little bit of her panic.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Watch out, I've seen her type before<em>

_That girl is so dangerous_

_That girl is so dangerous_

_That girl is a bad girl  
><em>

_I've seen her type before_

_She's so dangerous  
><em>

Akon - Dangerous

* * *

><p>Selena was more than thankful to be back in her own body as she stared at her reflection in a mirror. She actually saw her profile and not Rodney's.<p>

"Oh, I am so very happy right now," she trilled as she walked down the hall. Her laundry bag was behind her as she dragged it on the floor towards the makeshift laundry room. All of her laundry needed to be done, it turned out. Uniforms, civilian clothes, underwear...

Her eyes rested on Laura Cadman, clearly on the same mission. Immediately, Selena's good mood evaporated.

"Hello, Laura," she greeted her icily as she shoved past her into the laundry room. Selena flipped open the lid to the machine and dumped her clothing in. After putting in the detergent and the fabric softener, she slammed the lid shut.

"What is your problem?" Laura asked her. Selena ignored her as she moved past the redhead to walk out of the laundry room. She had set her watch to come back in an hour to switch them over to the dryer. Plenty of time to grab something to eat and go back.

"Why, Major Fuentes," Reid commented as he walked by. Selena's annoyance grew as he not-so-discreetly looked her over. "I almost didn't recognize you without your uniform.

"Well, it's laundry day," she explained transparently as she edged past him. "Excuse me."

* * *

><p>Ronon stood fourteen inches taller than she and had to be more than twice her weight. He was clearly a military expert with a clearly strong grip and Selena knew she stood no chance against him. Yet her inner masochist wanted to know what sort of force she was reckoning with. Her brown gaze locked on his greens as they circled each other. Her sneakers were silent on the mat as her lithe body moved. As soon as he took one step toward her, her leg lifted to sweep backwards. She was on the defense this time, which was dangerous. But every quick and agile move this man made, she was able to deflect more than she was hit. When Ronon grabbed her wrist, Selena flicked it out of his grip and hooked her foot into his knee. It was like sparring with Simon, if her eldest brother was far beyond being a trained killer. Ronon squeezed her knee before picking her up and ramming her onto the floor. The wind was knocked out of Selena in a 'whoosh'.<p>

"I can see how you would use your size as an advantage, but you got too eager," he informed her. Selena smiled weakly as she swigged a massive gulp of water from her bottle.

"Been a while since I've been back in my own body," she replied. She stretched and fixed the hemline of her dark gray sports-bra. "No excuse, but I haven't sparred this hard in a while."

"You're the third person who's lasted this long. If you were completely focused, I'd have a little bit of a challenge," he commented. Her smile grew wry as she tightened the laces on her Pumas.

"I hope I get the chance to check it out," she responded. He surveyed her, his handsome face turning thoughtful.

"How do you like the team here?" he asked. Selena rested her hands on her hips as she rocked back onto her heels, twisting her mouth in thought.

"I trust them with my life. They're tactical and we all have something to bring to the table, which we all find a way to collaborate into each mission," she responded slowly. Her gaze flicked up to meet his evenly. "We all learn from each other and we have a lot to teach each other."

"Like what?" he asked. It was clear he was interested in her words. Body language was seventy percent of communication. Fifteen percent belonged to the words, the other fifteen percent belonged to how it was said.

"I'm an excellent marksman. I could shoot a juice-box from on top of Sheppard's head from a hundred yards away and he walks away unscathed. Sheppard has vast knowledge of flight and aircraft, Teyla has connections to other planets, as well as friendships. You have much to teach us as we have much to teach you," she replied. Her head tilted to the side as she took her turn surveying him. "No one knows absolutely everything. We can try our hardest to be perfect, but no one has seamless abilities."

"Life's gonna kick you around, but sooner or later, you're not just a survivor. You're a warrior and you're stronger than anything life throws at you."

* * *

><p>Lunch was a cold, burned-to-a-crisp burger and a soggy Caesar salad for Selena. She made a face as she poked at it with her fork. The only thing that seemed edible was the fruit cup and the water.<p>

"You alright, love?" she heard Carson ask. Selena looked up at him and shrugged. His blue eyes seemed concerned as he met her brown gaze.

"As well as I can be," she responded. She gestured for him to sit. It felt good to be back in her own body. She felt healthier and happier, and definitely more at ease. "It feels good to talk and hear my own voice."

"I can imagine," he commented as he sat down across from her. An eyebrow arched as he was clearly thinking over his next words. "So, were you really asleep when you asked me to go with Rodney on his date with Katie?"

A sheepish smile spread across her face as she drummed her fingers on the table. She shook her head with a giggle as she ducked her head down.

"No, it was me who asked you," she revealed. She poked at the fruit salad with her spoon and her gaze lifted. Another laugh spilled from her lips as she covered her mouth at his expression.

"What else did you do?" he asked. His eyebrow arched again as he looked at her. "Because it's obvious you have done more than that."

"I made Rodney speak Spanish on his date and I asked for the pen and paper," she replied. Surprise flickered across his features as her smile remained on her face. "He couldn't pull it off by himself, so I gave him a little nudge." Selena nodded over at the two at a table across the cafeteria.

"Nice matchmaking," Carson commented. Selena let out a light laugh.

"Thank bilingualism," she told him.


	25. Collections

_**A/N: I have had sudden inspiration for this story...this basically wrote itself out. Well-deserved fluff chapter!  
><strong>_

_**Lady: Yes, with good reason lol. I'm excited for what Carson's gonna do next, too! Carson is very smart, so I figured I could bring that out in him.**_

_**Mujona: I think it'd be pretty cool to see Selena and Ronon duke it out, too! I think so as well because she's very methodical and quick...**_

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, the moment's here<em>

_I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall, fall  
><em>

Christina Aguilera - Bound To You

* * *

><p>"Seriously, you need to learn how to defend yourself in the case of a fight, Carson," Selena informed him. Carson faced her quizzically as she circled him. Te sparring room was one he had been daunted by. Upon learning of his inept fighting skills, the petite Hispanic woman had taken it upon herself to teach him.<p>

"I have a gun, love," he reminded her. She rolled her eyes skywards as she moved her bangs out of her face. Carson watched her move slowly, her dark brown eyes on him. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her lithe body clad in a dark gray sports-bra and a pair of yoga pants. It made it impossible to be without fear with the menacing glint in her gaze.

"Okay, your gun has been knocked out of your hands. What do you do then?" she asked, planting her hands on her hips. It was nice of her to offer, but violence scared him.

"Run?" he guessed. Selena shook her head, muttering something under her breath. Something about him being a pacifist and wondering how he survived this far.

"I won't hurt you. Come at me," she told him. He towered over her by several inches, but something about her seemed downright intimidating. "Seriously, Carson, I'm not gonna bite."

When he slowly swung at her, she moved back.

"Try not to strain yourself," she said sarcastically. "You try to deflect me."

With that, she swung up her leg and he reflexively blocked it. She swung her fist forward and lightly hit him in the ribs. Her movements became swifter and he was moving all around the mat.

"Would you like a demonstration?" she asked after she had knocked him down. Selena hadn't hurt him, but it was surprising to see that she was able to topple him over. "Hey, Ronon, Dr. Beckett here can't fight. I want to show him how, but he's a pacifist."

Ronon Dex was a very large and muscular man, towering over them both. Selena appeared undaunted by him, but Carson was terrified.

"You've got to be kidding!" he exclaimed. She touched his shoulder with a chuckle.

"I'm going to fight him," she assured him. "You need to know what you're doing."

He watched, shocked, as Selena started to fight Ronon. When she was tossed onto the ground, she leaped right back up. She continued to fight, but to no avail.

"You cut your head," Carson commented as he saw the blood trickling from a wound on her forehead. Selena touched her forehead and smiled sheepishly.

"I never know when to stop," she explained.

* * *

><p>"Did you have tonight off for dinner?" Selena asked quietly as Carson stitched her forehead. Carson chuckled as he pulled out two bandages.<p>

"Blue or pink?" he asked. She pointed to the blue with a laugh. He smoothed it over the cut and tossed the wrapper into the garbage. "I do have dinner off. Are you asking me out, Major Fuentes?"

Selena's brown eyes were warm with amusement as she watched him. "Considering you asked me out last time. I don't have time to call in any favors," she replied. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. She was the sort of woman he could see himself spending more time with and genuinely enjoyed doing so; she was charming and smart. Many liked her because of her wit, but many were also put off by her bluntness.

"I thought you'd want to eat with Cadman," she commented. So that was why she had treated her friend so bitterly.

"Lieutenant Cadman is a lovely lady, but that's as far as it goes. As far as I'm concerned, I'm seeing someone," he informed her. A shy smile spread across Selena's pretty face.

"I wasn't sure what we are," she admitted.

"Then forgive me for being presumptuous," he replied. He felt a little guilty for being so up front about it, but she hadn't seemed to mind.

"I didn't mind," she told him quietly. Elizabeth had commented on Carson's growing fondness of the petite mechanic over lunch the day before.

_"You two really seem to like each other," _she had said.

"Alright then, dinner at six?" he asked. Selena's smile gave him his answer as she quietly walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Selena stood ankle-deep in a pond on the mainland while she pulled grass from the muck. With the back of her hand, she wiped a bead of sweat that had formed on her brow. She blew her bangs out of her face and tossed the grass into her bag.<p>

"Hey, McKay, you could help me," she hinted not-so-subtly. "This is your job, too."

"I'm trying to test water here, Fuentes," he replied, his tone harsh with condescend. Selena rolled her eyes up to the sky and straightened her back. Her jeans were rolled up to her knees, her Converses tossed on the dry grass behind her. The botanists had expressed a desire for plant testing on the mainland and Rodney had decided to jump at the chance to be with Katie. "I think you have it covered."

"Hey, brainiac, the water's going to still be there when you get back," she retorted as she rolled her shoulders to release the mounting tension. She waded out of the water and sat down on the grass, cleaning the mud and grass from her skin. The sun was warm and blissful on her skin as she tilted her head back, her eyes closing.

"Look who's slacking now." Rodney's voice cut through her thoughts and her eyes opened.

"I've been weeding for four hours," she told him. Her legs stretched out as she crossed them. "Not like you can say the same." She slid the straps of her camisoles back onto her shoulder. Selena heard someone sit on the grass next to her and she turned her head to face them. Teyla.

"Good afternoon, Major," she greeted her. Selena smiled in greeting to the attractive Athosian.

"Hello, Teyla," she replied. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and stretched out again. "Man, it feels good to be on dry land. All this sun...the grass is comfortable."

"It is nothing like your homeland, I take it?" Teyla asked. She had always been curious of Earth ever since she had heard of its lack of Wraith and enjoyed the stories Selena told of her family.

"There's sea-grass and such, but nothing like this," Selena answered, closing her eyes in the sunlight. She let the sun warm her skin as she happily stretched out. The sound of another Puddle Jumper caught her attention and she sat up. Botanists were coming in waves; this meant the second group was there now. Selena was to stay until everything was finished, Teyla included. "How are your people?"

"They are very well. In fact, Jinto and Wex have been inquiring of your well-being," Teyla replied with a smile. During their stay on Atlantis the year before, the two young Athosian boys had developed a crush on her.

"They're sweet boys," Selena commented. Her gaze rested on Carson stepping off of the second Puddle Jumper and felt a smile spread across her face. She felt an elbow to her ribs and looked over to see Brandi.

"You're staring," Brandi informed her in a hushed whisper. Selena shoved her friend back playfully before emptying the bag of grass into the burlap sack.

"Ha ha, Brandi," she retorted good-naturedly. Her gaze rested on a tall blonde woman in an Army uniform and her eyes narrowed. She knew that woman. Captain Serena Evans, her roommate back on Fort Buchanan.


	26. White Flags and Blasts

**_A/N: Oh snap. What's going to happen? IT. JUST. GOT. SERIOUS!_**

**_Lady: I figured it would be a good time to bring Evans in lol_**

**_Mujona: Yes lol, not cool for Selena at all! Reid's coming back soon, my dear, don't you fret! Selena's definitely got a lot on her plate..  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>But I will go down with this ship<br>_

_And I won't put my hands up in surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door  
><em>

Dido - White Flag

* * *

><p>"There is going to be a big breakfast for the soldiers?" Selena said with excitement. They were switching soldiers out on the Daedalus, which was exciting with the exception of Captain Evans. "Man, I hope there's bacon."<p>

"If it's a big breakfast, then yes," Sheppard replied with a chuckle. "There will be bacon."

Ronon looked at her quizzically as they walked down the corridors.

"Bacon is one of Earth's greatest delicacies...it's up there with chocolate," Selena explained. "Seriously, tomorrow, try some bacon. It's meat."

"You don't look like you eat enough of it," he told her critically. She smiled wryly.

"If I really go at it on a mat, you'd see how I work it off," she replied easily. She rounded the corner and saw Evans speaking to Reid.

"Why is it that you and Evans don't get along?" Sheppard asked her, watching Selena's eyes tighten and her body stiffen.

"We were roommates when I was taking the Major's exam. Let's just say we didn't hit it off immediately and I'm pretty sure she hates me," she responded with a shrug. Her irritation rose when she saw Brandi chatting animatedly with the other woman.

"I don't see how anyone or anything could hate you. That'd be like hating puppies...or butterflies," Sheppard commented. Selena let out a laugh as she tightened the cap on her head.

"So, I'm harmless, basically?" she surmised with an arch of her eyebrow.

"You _look_ harmless, but you're definitely a little fireball, Sunshine," he told her. She had never ceased to laugh at her nicknames. They made her seem so...delicate. Sunshine, Tinkerbell, and now with her appearance the equivalent of a puppy or a butterfly, it was humorous.

"That's true, I did show you up in sparring this morning," she replied.

* * *

><p>It felt good to fire off a few rounds into a target as Selena poised her M-16. The bullets burned the paper as she continued to fire. The soldiers next to them were trying to construct and test a safe bomb on the other side of the wall. She didn't know how safe the bomb was, but testing it wasn't her department. Right now, her main focus was the weight of the gun in her small hands as she emptied her frustrations in bullets.<p>

"Everybody hit the deck!" a warning cried from the other side of the wall. A few clicks later, the sound of an explosion filled the air.

Selena could barely move as she tried to feebly lift her head. The bomb testing had clearly gone horribly awry, blowing up the wall where soldiers practicing their shooting had resided on the other side. She knew soldiers were hurt and she knew she had to try to help them.

_"Selena, this is Dr. Weir," _Weir's warbled voice came through her comm. _"What happened?"_

With shaking hands, she pressed the talk button on the radio.

"I think a bomb just went off."

_"Selena, this is Carson. Can you tell me how many are moving?" _Carson asked her. Selena tried to lift her head, but a stabbing pain shot through her entire body as her head dropped back onto the ground.

"I can barely move," she replied honestly, her voice hoarse from breathing in the debris. Her entire body was in an insurmountable amount of pain from her head to her ankle.

_"Can you lift your head or feel your legs?" _Carson asked, his voice in a panic.

"I can feel my legs, but my head hurts too bad to lift," Selena answered. She let out a cough and struggled to get to her feet, having landed on her back.

_"We're on our way, just keep calm," _he told her. She could feel a stabbing pain in her leg as she limped over to check on the others. There was a piercing sort of agony in her side, her head weighing the equivalent of a cement truck.

"Major Fuentes, you're injured," Evans said, holding her up. Selena leaned against the other soldier as she rested her hand against her side. "There's shrapnel in your side."

"I'll take care of it once the medical team gets here," she replied.

* * *

><p>"We need surgeons prepped now!" Carson commanded once they pushed the gurneys through the corridor. He had a young marine on one gurney, Dr. Cole pushing Selena on another.<p>

"Stay with me, Major Fuentes!" she urged the soldier. "C'mon, keep your eyes open!"

"There's shrapnel in her side, possibly more in her chest. Major Fuentes and Sanchez are the most injured, they were probably closest to the blast," Carson replied as he checked her vitals. Selena was slipping fast, Captain Evans had tried to keep her awake. According to her words, the petite soldier had been coherent for about a minute after getting off of the communicator. "I'm going to need trauma surgeons to meet us there."


	27. Death Dodges Her & Becomes Someone Else

**_A/N: I know, I totally did that..._**

**_Lady: I know, I know lol. But I did get started right after! Nothing ever goes that easily, but I think Evans might prove to be a valuable ally. _**

**_Mujona: Ha ha, thank you! I thought it was time for a curve-ball..._**

* * *

><p><em>I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you<em>

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door_

_And you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump, I'll break your fall_

Savage Garden — Crash and Burn

* * *

><p>"Major Fuentes and Major Sanchez are injured the most severely," Carson told Elizabeth. "I operated on Major Sanchez myself and was able to stop the worst of the bleeding, but from both Dr. Cole's and my assessments, they've both suffered concussions and have taken shrapnel to the chest and sides. We lost two soldiers on the table and the rest have been stitched up."<p>

"Medically, which one are you the most concerned about? Major Fuentes or Major Sanchez?" she asked him. He frowned for a moment, thinking back on the charts. Brandi Sanchez had suffered a level five concussion, it wasn't looking good.

"Major Sanchez, definitely. From what I could tell, she was closest to the wall. She hit her head the hardest, but Major Fuentes had more shrapnel in her system," he replied.

"So, you're going to keep them overnight," Elizabeth surmised. Carson nodded, looking over at his two patients.

"Dr. Cole has been suffering from migraines lately, so I figured I'd be the one to monitor them. I'd be able to catch up on paperwork as the night goes on, do my job simultaneously," he responded. His gaze rested on Selena, her eyes closed shut. She had suffered from a level three concussion and a sprained knee, along with about thirty stitches closing all of her wounds. How she had been that close to the explosion and only walking away with those injuries...Carson couldn't figure it out. According to a few other soldiers, she had landed on her back.

"Sunshine's going to lament over her missing the bacon tomorrow," Sheppard commented. Carson had to chuckle at that. He was quite worried over Selena's injuries, but there was nothing else he could do but check her vitals and continue to give her painkillers, but he could picture her complaints as she missed out on her favorite food.

"Seems to me like we're not going to be eating dinner together tonight," he said as he placed the needle into Brandi's IV, injecting it with more painkillers. No doubt the young woman was in pain. He could see it in her contorted features. "The next twenty-four hours will tell us everything."

"Let us know if something changes. We're rooting for them both," Sheppard told him.

* * *

><p>Selena sighed as she ran through the questions for what seemed like the umpteenth time. A few members of the medical staff, including Carson, gathered around her bed.<p>

"My name is Selena Mattéa Fuentes," she recited. "My birthday is February 2nd, 1974 and I am a Major in the United States Army. I am the youngest girl of eight children, with my younger brother, Alejandro as the youngest child. My parents are General Luis Fuentes and Adrianna Calidori. I was caught in an explosion."

"Her memory is intact, clearly," Dr. Ling commented. Selena felt her hand being squeezed reassuringly and her gaze met Carson's.

"Where were you born?" Dr. Ling asked. Selena rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Barranquilla, Colombia," she responded. "I moved to Puerto Rico when I was four, got my green card ten years later when my father was transferred to Fort Bragg in North Carolina. He was adopted, is American of Lebanese and Macedonian ancestry as far as we know. My mother is Spanish, both Catalan and Castilian, and Italian." Proof of how intact her memory was. According to Carson, she had suffered temporary memory loss and had believed she was on Earth in San Juan. When she had woken up later on, her memory was back to normal.

"Clearly, the memory loss was temporary," Dr. Ling commented. Another fought sigh.

_You have a firm grasp of the obvious,_ Selena thought with annoyance.

"I think we should let Major Fuentes rest," Carson suggested, shooing the other doctors away from her bed. "She is psychologically fit."

_Thank you, Carson Beckett,_ she thought, smiling inwardly. Once the curtain had been closed, she struggled to sit up. A brace was attached to her left knee, elevated slightly.

"Thanks," she told him. He squeezed her hand and sat down in the chair next to her. "I missed the bacon, didn't I?"

Carson chuckled and held up one finger as he walked away for a moment.

"I knew you would be upset about missing it, so the cooking staff decided to save you some," he informed her from the other side of the curtain. A smile spread across her face as he handed her a plate.

"Gracias," she told him, plucking a strip from the plate. It was warm still and she tore off a bite. "Did Ronon try it? I told him he would like it because it was meat."

"He tried to eat an entire canister," Carson replied. Selena laughed at the thought of it and leaned back against her pillows. "Is your knee bothering you?"

She shook her head. "Surprisingly, no. How long until I can return to work?"

"I'm no longer your doctor, love, I can't make that call," he reminded her. His head lifted and he peered out of the curtain. "Dr. Cole is having a migraine right now."

Selena rested her head against the pillows. "I figured as much. Hopefully, I can still do my mechanics repair. Otherwise, I'm useless."

"Doubtful. Ever since you returned to work, you've worked nonstop. Sad to say that the only days off you've had are when you're injured," Carson told her.

"Or trapped in someone's consciousness," Selena added with a wry chuckle as she tore off another bite of bacon. It was chewy, the flavor seeping into her taste-buds. Oh, how she loved bacon...

"You need to rest. I don't think anyone can hold that against you," he said.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with Brandi?" Selena asked Carson in a panic as she hobbled to her feet. The monitor showing her brain activity was down. Selena knew what that meant, but she wanted desperately to ignore it. Brandi couldn't be dead, not her best friend. "Carson, there's something wrong with Brandi!"<p>

Carson's gaze was saddened as he looked at her. "She's brain-dead now, love," he told her gently. Selena shook her head as she skittered back a step. The brace hindered her movements, but she gripped the bed-rail in surprise.

"She can't be. Please tell me it's not true," she begged him. Hot tears flooded her vision as she frantically checked her best friend's pulse. Her heart was barely beating, her pulse barely there. "Please help her!"

But as her gaze met his, she knew there was nothing he _could _do.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. There was regret in his voice as he rested his hand on her shoulder.


	28. I Hate This Part

_**A/N: Poor Selena :c**_

_**Lady: I know! I feel so bad for her...she really does need someone to help her through it!**_

_**Mujona: Don't worry, I'm finding ways around that! I'm also working on Reid's leave from Atlantis...but it will not happen for a while. I don't understand how Carson's being Selena's doctor temporarily nauseates you...**_

* * *

><p><em>Step by step, heart to heart<em>

_Left right left, we all fall down_

_Like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers__  
><em>

Eminem — Like Toy Soldiers

* * *

><p>Selena had been granted leave to go to Earth to inform the Sanchez family of Brandi's passing. Her crutches hit the sidewalk as she swung her bad knee. Brandi had grown up at a pretty, white one-story house with a well-manicured front lawn and black shutters framing the picture windows. After fixing her beret to its perfect pose, she reached out and knocked onto the brass knocker attached to the large black door. She leaned onto her good leg as she held the papers in her hands. The door opened, revealing a pretty, petite woman in her middle age. Streaks of gray ran through her jet-black hair as she studied Selena with inquisitive chocolate-brown eyes. The woman was clearly Brandi's mother, the resemblance was too striking. For a moment, it seemed like she was looking at Brandi. Or what Brandi was supposed to look like in twenty-some odd years.<p>

"Is this the household of Ricardo and Carmela Sanchez?" Selena asked. The woman nodded. This was the part Selena had practiced in front of a mirror over and over again.

"Can I help you?" Carmela prompted. Selena pursed her lips and extended a hand.

"My name is Major Selena Fuentes, I'm a close friend of your daughter's. Can we talk somewhere outside?" she asked. Carmela nodded, her expression one of curiosity and confusion. After taking a seat on the porch in one of the chairs, Selena faced the woman who had mothered her best friend. "I come from the base where your daughter is stationed and-"

"She's dead," Carmela interrupted quietly. Selena nodded, taking off her black beret in respect for the dead.

"It was an accident. The scientists stationed there were constructing a weapon that was out of their control and caught half a dozen soldiers in its wake," she explained. There would be no consoling the grieving mother as she held her face in her hands and cried. "I know there are no words that could ease your pain, Senora Sanchez, but I want you to know that your daughter died bravely and was well-liked and respected amongst the unit. Brandi was a friend to many."

"She talked about you," Carmela said finally. Selena reached into the pocket of her BDU uniform and handed her a Kleenex. "Said that you were best friends."

Selena smiled at her words. "Yes, we were," she confirmed. She fidgeted with the ends of her uniform. "I requested to come to San Lorenzo to inform you of Brandi's passing because I felt you needed to hear it from someone who knew her."

Carmela patted the younger woman's braced knee. "Gracias, Major Fuentes," she told her. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "I would have rather heard it from you than anyone else."

* * *

><p>The sound of 'Taps' playing at Brandi's funeral filled the still Puerto Rican air. Selena gritted her teeth in pain as she tried her hardest to march alongside her fellow soldiers, her ceremonial gun in her hands. Her knee was shrieking the movements as she tried her hardest not to limp. The brace was on underneath her uniform pants but it was coming loose.<p>

"Hey, Fuentes, you can go sit down," the leader tried to tell her, but Selena shook her head.

"I'm doing this for Brandi," she returned. Pain was spreading like fire in her body as she attempted to keep a smooth, stoic composure. It wasn't easy, but she had managed. Carmela was holding a get-together to remember Brandi and had specifically invited Selena. The funeral was at a memorial park, right under a weeping willow tree. It seemed fitting and rather symbolic that Brandi was buried there. For so long, she had protected herself. Now, the tree was protecting her.

The sounds of protests behind Selena horrified her. People were really protesting a soldier's funeral. It was near impossible to ignore as they shouted blasphemes upon the job they had put their lives on the line for. When the sound of a car alarm blasted through the park, drowning out the preacher's words, Selena had had enough, but they couldn't let them win.

They wanted to interrupt a soldier's funeral and the people gathered were not about to let them.

After the ceremony, Selena pulled out her Blackberry out of her uniform pocket and typed out an e-mail to Carson in the car.

_To: Carson Beckett_

_Sender: Selena M. Fuentes_

_Subj: Funeral_

_Funeral just got out now off to Brandi's parents house for the after-party lol. Tell everyone I said hi and I should be on the Daedalus soon!_

She sent the e-mail and slid the phone back into her pocket.

"Who is that?" Luis asked, nodding down to her. Selena smiled, drumming her fingers on the armrest of the Mercedes.

"Just sent an e-mail to someone at the base. He wanted to know how I was holding up," she replied. Her father's eyebrow arched.

"Is my little Tinkerbell growing up?" he commented. She let out a chuckle, her fingers continuing to trail over the smooth leather.

"I've been grown up for quite some time," she reminded him, her eyes on her father's expression.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked. Her smile widened a bit at the question.

"Sort of. We're keeping it quiet and taking it slow," she admitted.

"Have I met him?" Luis asked. Selena nodded as she rested her hands onto her lap again.

"Yes, you have," she replied, her reflection shining through on the window. It felt odd to be back in Puerto Rico again, two hours away from San Juan.

"Will I get to meet him?" he asked. She shrugged a bit, pulling her chirping Blackberry out of her pocket. An e-mail.

_To: Selena M. Fuentes_

_Sender: Carson Beckett_

_RE:Subj: Everything Is Fine_

_Hope everything is well with you, love. Everything is fine here, yet Rodney still finds things to complain about. According to him, something or other with the breakers are popping and it's your job to keep them up. Teyla is curious about the concept of e-mail, so Colonel Sheppard is hoping to teach her so that she may tell you things you're missing. Ronon is mistrustful of e-mail, so he will instruct Colonel Sheppard on things. I hope you are enjoying Earth, albeit the circumstances aren't exactly prime. Hope to see you soon._

_Carson_

The thought of Teyla trying to work a computer made Selena laugh. It was a sweet thought that her friend cared about her well-being. Just then, her Blackberry chirped, signalling another e-mail.

_To: Selena M. Fuentes_

_Sender: Teyla Emmagan_

_Subj: Attempt _

_Hello, Major. This e-mail has taken me much time to learn how to operate. Luckily, Colonel Sheppard has helped me type this out. The ways of your people are so strange! I merely wanted to ask you how you are doing, how you are coping with the death of Major Sanchez. I hope to see you soon, I have come to miss you and our talks. _

_Teyla_

__It was how Selena knew she had real friends waiting for her. Comfort enveloped her like a warm blanket as she set the phone onto her lap.


	29. A Mother's Touch

**_A/N: I've been hoping to write more of this..._**

**_Lady: I'm glad you enjoyed them. I really had to picture Teyla saying those things to Selena, I hope I was able to keep her in character! Brandi's death really was very sad, but I saw her going nowhere in the story, unfortunately. At least she went out with a bang! _**

* * *

><p><em>I'll stand by you<em>

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you  
><em>

The Pretenders — I'll Stand By You

* * *

><p>Selena had always taken great comfort in her mother's touch. Her head rested on Adrianna's lap, her eyes slightly closed as the other woman stroked her hair. If there had ever been trouble in her life, Selena could always go to her mother for comfort. And what comfort her mother was.<p>

"I know you mourn the loss of your friend, Selena," Adrianna murmured to her. Selena nodded, nestling closer to her. It felt as if she were thirteen years old again, nursing her first heartbreak after the 'love of her life' decided to like her best friend. It was relaxing to be in San Juan, even if just for the day before she had to go back to Atlantis. The waves crashed on the beach, the salty air was fresh and forever embedded in Selena's memory, along with the feel of the hot white sand. Puerto Rico was her home. The porch swing swayed with each rock as Adrianna continued to stroke her youngest daughter's hair. It was amazing to Selena how just a simple touch had healing powers. The greatest placebo of all: a mother's love. If only it were like those days in Selena's childhood where she could run to her mother to kiss a scraped elbow or a bonked knee. Now, she was running into her mother's arms for comfort from emotional pain.

"She was an incredible person, Mama. You would have liked her," she replied. The stroking turned into a gentle scalp massage as her mother circled her scalp with her delicate fingers.

"Shh, you're home now, Selena. Nothing can happen bad can happen to you at home."

Selena's nap was short-lived as the sound of Carmen's car pulled into the driveway. The sound of running footsteps wasn't far behind as her older sister clomped onto the porch.

"Where is she?" Carmen demanded. It wasn't like her sister to be so worry-stricken. "Oh."

"She's had a very rough time and she needs the love and support of her family," Adrianna told her softly. It was difficult to remain asleep at the sound of her twin sister's voice. Too many concerts and loud yelling had forever tarnished her sister's voice to a loud talking.

"She's not even asleep," Carmen retorted. If there was one thing Selena could change about her sister, it was her unrivaled selfishness. Selena could tell that her twin sister was jealous that she was getting all of the attention.

"Let her be, Carmen," Adrianna warned. Her fingers went back to stroking Selena's hair, humming gently.

"It's not even fair!"

With that, Selena's eyes flew open and she stood up to face her. "It's not fair?" she repeated. There was a warning from their mother in Spanish, but Selena held up her hand. "I just lost my best friend in battle and I just came back from San Lorenzo to _tell her family _and I come home for one day to be treated like a human being. You're seriously going to call this not fair? Try being shot at every damn day and being blown up."

Carmen's cocoa-brown eyes were wide at Selena's words.

"And I'm sick and tired of you constantly making everything about you. Wake up, Carmen Adele. It's not. If you're coming to complain about how hard your life is, don't. I'm not walking on eggshells around you anymore," Selena finished. There was quiet applauding from the living room and she was about to come down from her elation. Carmen faced their mother, disbelief and indignation on her features.

"Are you seriously going to let her talk to me like that?" she demanded. Adrianna pursed her lips and said nothing.

"I'm applauding her, Carmen. Selena said nothing that wasn't true. Lately, you've become quite self-centered and it's about time that someone told you what you've been doing," someone spoke up. It was Evangeline.

"Where's Simon?" Selena asked. She hadn't seen her eldest brother since the Major exams.

"He's in Colorado, working with the organization Daddy works. Apparently, they're in need of a new physician," Evangeline answered. Selena froze, her blood running cold. That could only mean one thing.

Simon was on Atlantis, taking the job of Dr. Ming.

* * *

><p>Carson saw a very tall man walking towards him. His dark gray flak jacket bore yellow trim, his jet-black hair meticulously combed. Dark brown eyes stared down at him and an eyebrow arched.<p>

"Hello, are you Dr. Carson Beckett?" he asked, his voice deep. Carson nodded, holding up the clipboard. This must be his new doctor on staff. "I am Dr. Simon Fuentes, your new physician."

Fuentes. He had to be Selena's brother. Now that he had spoken his name, Carson could easily see the resemblance. Same dark brown eyes, same intensity, same mouth.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Fuentes. Come this way and I will help you get settled," he told him. Carson was unnerved as he led the taller man through the Infirmary. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm the eldest of eight and I was born in Colombia and raised in Puerto Rico. I guess you know my father's part of the IOA, so that's pretty much common knowledge," Simon said with a laugh. "I'm pretty close to my siblings, they're pretty good kids. My littlest sister and my littlest brother are the only ones that followed in our father's footsteps."

Selena and Alejandro, Carson remembered.

"We're real proud of them, they're doing real good for our country," Simon continued. Carson couldn't let on that Selena was part of the expedition, let alone that they were involved. It wasn't his place.

"Hey, Carson, she's almost here!' Sheppard called from the doorway. Of course Carson knew who he meant. Selena.

"I'll be in the Gate Room in five minutes," he replied, hanging up his lab-coat and jogging out of the Infirmary. He bumped into Teyla on the way and they walked down the corridors together. He was excited as he saw the beam shine down.

"Thank God I'm back!" Selena announced as she set down her duffel bag. She rolled her shoulder before picking it up again. Carson gave her a tight hug, which she returned. It felt good to have her back in Atlantis, to have her back with him. "Man, I missed you guys."

"Nice to know I'm included," he commented. She smiled as she walked with him. "How are you holding up?"

Her mouth twisted as she thought over her words. "I'm doing better now than I was then. Talking to her family gave us all closure in the long run. My mother helped me a lot, too," she responded. Did she know about her brother?

"Hey, Sunshine," Sheppard greeted her. Selena stretched onto her toes to give him a hug. "We got a bunch of new staff. Be in the briefing room in about twenty minutes to meet your new teammates."

"Sure thing, John," she replied. Carson arched his eyebrow at her as they continued their trek. "What? I call him John, he calls me Selena or Sunshine."

"Selena?"

The sound of her name caused them both to freeze. Simon.

"Simon?"


	30. Instinct

_**A/N: O. M. G. SIMON IS THERE! **_

_**Mujona: It's okay lol I forgive you. Carson being Selena's doctor made me a little bit off, too. The reason Dr. Cole is Selena's doctor is because it was a conflict of interest. **_

_**Lady: Of course lol. I'm going to make these characters jump through hoops! I'm glad you like the fact Simon's there. I wasn't sure if it was a good time to bring him in or not, but it would test Selena's independence. She really is a very independent woman!**_

_**Anabella: Hey, nice to meet you! Thanks!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Guess I'd rather hurt<em>

_Than feeling nothing at all_

Lady Antebellum — Need You Now

* * *

><p>If Ellia had been gentle-mannered at all, it was vanished as she hurled herself at Selena with a high-pitched shriek. She fell backwards as the black teeth snapped in her face. Her gun was knocked out of her hand as the petite soldier writhed helplessly under the girl. It was no longer Ellia, but some demented, demonic version of her. The teenage girl's hands were claws, swiping inches from Selena's face, her face twisted in malice and violence.<p>

The sound of bullets cracked through the air. Selena let out a screech of agony as she felt her ribs being crushed. It was getting difficult to breathe.

"Get this thing off of me!" she ordered as soon as she could choke it out, her body twisting in pain. As suddenly as the weight had appeared on her, it had vanished. Sheppard had Ellia by the arms and Selena scrambled to find her M-16 among the scattered leaves of the forest floor. When her fingers brushed the familiar metal, she gripped it in her hands and fired it off. Nothing. It was as if Ellia were made of some impenetrable steel.

But then she turned on Sheppard. His screams of pain rang through the air as Selena patted herself in panic to find more rounds. Her hand finally rested on her 9mm and she yanked it from its holster. A shot to the head?

Adrenaline raced through her veins as she fired off the rounds from the clip. The bullets entered Ellia's head and the girl sank limp onto Sheppard.

"Thanks for having my back there, Sunshine," he told her as she helped him to his feet. Blood flowed freely from a wound on his arm and he twisted his back stiffly. Selena felt just as sluggish as she felt a stinging on her back.

"No problema," she responded with a tired half-smile. Her gaze dropped to the blood on his arm and she nodded to it with a jerky gesture. "You should get that looked at." [No problem]

"Eh, it probably looks a lot worse than it is. I'll have Carson look at it when I get back to Atlantis," he tried to wave it off. Selena saw the worry flicker in his hazel eyes before he could stop it and she tried to feel as sanguine as he tried to be.

* * *

><p>Seeing his sister in such dire straits was a hard pill for Simon Fuentes to swallow. The experience in the woods had sparked another nightmare due to post-traumatic stress disorder, something he hadn't even known Selena had. Her petite body was thrashing in her bed as shrieks of fear escaped her lips. People were in her quarters, unsure of what to do. Simon knew only one thing.<p>

He had to get her calm. There was something he had remembered from medical school, a technique used to soothe children with Asperger's Syndrome. Dodging his sister's attacks, Simon climbed onto the bed and pinned her arms to her sides, lifting her from the bed. Her legs flailed out, desperately trying to fight back. Selena was asleep, but her strength had more than tripled in an attempt to fight back. It was difficult for Simon to hold on as he gripped her tighter.

"Shh, Selena, it's me," he said into her ear. "It's Simon, you need to wake up. You're having a nightmare and I'm holding onto you."

She responded by wriggling and fighting harder.

"You're going to resist, but it's going to help you in the long run. The pressure's going to release a calming effect soon and you'll realize I'm not going to hurt you."

After a few more writhes, the instinctive act of defiance faltered. After a second, her chocolate-brown eyes fluttered open, her breathing heavy.

"Simon, I need help."

After he had left his sister sleeping peacefully in the Infirmary, he left in search of his boss for a list of his sister's medications.

"Hey, Carson. Do you happen to have a list of medications Sel's taking?" Simon asked the Scottish man casually once he found him. He knew his sister had a fondness for Dr. Beckett and spoke highly of him. Carson's blue eyes flickered warily as he shook his head. Simon knew the affections were mutual. The two had a playful chemistry and a seemingly understanding bond.

"I only give medications when I fill prescriptions. I wasn't given a prescription slip," he admitted. The words filled Simon with rage as he let out a curse in Spanish. His sister was suffering and not a damn thing was being done about it. As much as he hated to admit it, Selena needed anti-anxiety and antidepressant medication. Something to calm her down and tame the nightmares that clearly raged in her mind.

"Where are they?" The words came out much harsher than he had anticipated.

"Dr. Heitmeyer is currently taking personal leave from work due to a family emergency. Dr. Reid is in his office, but I must warn you that Selena does not care for him," Carson informed him. Kramer Reid. Simon had met the man all of twice and got an uneasy feeling from him.

"My sister needs help, Carson. As much as I don't want her to take it, she needs something to help her," Simon divulged, speaking his previous thoughts aloud. He was honestly shocked she had remained so psychologically sound without the help of medicine for so long.

"Then, do what needs to be done, lad."


	31. Aftermath

**_A/N: All I know is I would not want to be on the tail end of Simon's temper. 0.0 no me gusta..._**

**_Mujona: Well, it's actually going to be explained later lol. Thanks for the review! Reid is a total ass goblin, I agree  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud<br>__Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
><em>_Try to fill me with doubt  
><em>_Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

_And in this world of loneliness, I see your face  
>Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy<br>__Maybe, maybe _

Leona Lewis — Bleeding Love

* * *

><p>Simon stalked towards Kramer Reid's office, shoving past people in his quest. Kramer Reid was trying to make his sister look like a complete nutcase, deeming her psychologically unsound to return to work. The man had better thank his lucky stars that it was Simon coming to give him a piece of his mind rather than Luis. If his and Selena's father knew what was going on, he would come to Atlantis to straighten it out.<p>

"Kramer Reid," he stiffly addressed the younger man. Simon pulled himself to his full height, his dark eyes flashing in anger.

"Dr. Fuentes. What can I do for you?" Kramer asked, standing up from his seat.

"It's about my sister," Simon informed him. He crossed his arms over his broad chest as he studied the psychologist. "You know damn well that she needs help and yet, you sit back and do nothing."

"Major Fuentes is no longer my patient due to her personal reasons," Kramer said smoothly. That caused Simon's rage to spike.

"She's no longer your patient because you're a greedy bastard," he snarled. He knew of the thesis the other man was trying to do with Selena's war experiences. No other soldier had the same amount of experience she did.

"Look, Doctor, if you're going to insult me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Kramer told him. Simon smirked, shaking his head in utter disgust.

"Some psychologist you are. A soldier needs your help and you're too caught up in your own selfish desires to even lift a finger," he snapped. Leaving Kramer with those words, he turned around and stalked off.

* * *

><p>Selena was groggy, to say the least. Her eyelids were the equivalent of cement as she finally prized them open. Sitting next to her bed was Simon with his head on his hand, fast asleep.<p>

"He's been there for the past two hours," Carson's voice came from her other side, his tone conversational. Selena sat up, rubbing her eyes vigorously. "And your brother received his very first complaint."

The statement surprised her as she faced him. "Who could possibly complain about Simon?"

Carson's smirk gave her the answer and her eyes rolled towards the ceiling. Kramer Reid...

"Tell me why I'm not surprised."

"He'd find fault with God Himself, love."

"What did my brother do?" she asked. She was slowly becoming more vigilant as she took in her surroundings. It hadn't occurred to her to ask why two men were in her quarters, but she was in the Infirmary.

"If I remember correctly, Simon called him greedy and asked why he hasn't tried to help you," he answered. Selena raised her eyebrow as she looked around the room.

"Why am I in the Infirmary?" she asked with a frown. Carson cleared his throat and looked down.

"You had another episode and we had to move you to monitor your sleep patterns," he explained. His blue eyes appeared concerned and he leaned against the gurney to look at her.

"How bad?" she whispered. When he didn't answer, she tacked on what her therapist had always asked. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad was it?"

"I'd give it a three. No one could get near you and no one tried to wake you. Dr. Cole administered some anti-anxiety and a dose of antidepressants into your system," he explained. The word 'antidepressant' caused her blood to run cold and her eyes widened in utter horror.

"Please tell me I'm not on antidepressants right now," she stated. A look of temporary confusion crossed his face until he understood.

"You can't take those, can you?"

Selena shook her head. "I've tried every single antidepressant they could give me. Not only do they not work, they make it worse. It should say it on my file that I can't take antidepressants."

"I haven't seen your file in a long time, love, but I'll make sure Dr. Cole takes another look at it. Have you ever taken any anti-anxieties?" Carson asked.

"I took it my first tour back from Afghanistan. They worked okay, but I was transferred to another base before I could get a referral," she answered. The sound of Simon's groggy voice caught both of their attentions.

"Dr. Heitmeyer has been doing both exposure therapy and cognitive therapy with her. I spoke to her today and she said she felt as if Selena didn't need the effects of medication. She said that Selena was getting better with it and she's going to prescribe something for her."

"It just sucks that it comes down to pills having to help me out," Selena sighed. She hated having to take pills for her condition, but it was unavoidable. She, Major Selena Mattéa Fuentes, had post-traumatic stress disorder due to her experiences as a war veteran. Selena had lived through shootings, bombings, ambushes, and hostage situations. She had been a prisoner of war and the best sniper on Atlantis, along with her flawless accuracy with weapons. It was her breaking point that she had to finally step down and examine what happened to her in the past.

She wasn't alone in her turmoil. For so long, she had dragged herself out of the line of fire. Selena had never been carried out of a situation, but now she could depend on her team. Everyone on her team had her back, even Rodney McKay. While the scientist got under her skin more often than not, she knew he wouldn't let her die and vice versa.

"And how is my favorite patient?" Dr. Cole asked as she looked at her file. The pretty blonde woman's gray eyes rested on her and a smile spread across her face.

"Pretty okay, Dr. Cole. How's my favorite doctor?" Selena asked in return. The sunny physician was kind and gentle, seeming to genuinely care about her patient.

"I resent that, Tinkerbell," Simon spoke up. Selena squeezed her brother's hand teasingly.

"Your prescriptions are in order. No antidepressants, but yes to the anti-anxiety medication," Dr. Cole commented. Selena nodded her confirmation. "It seems as though everything's in order. Take it with every meal and you shouldn't be having anymore episodes. I'd like to keep an eye on you on your first few days and I hope you tell Dr. Reid exactly how the medication is treating you."

Selena's heart sank at Dr. Reid's name but she merely nodded her consent. What else could she do?


	32. The Long Goodbye

_**A/N: it's been forever since I've updated this and I am SO sorry! I got caught up with other stories, but now, I will give you the newest chapter~**_

_**Mujona: Oh, my bad! And yes, I'd love John and Simon as my brothers. They'd definitely be the kind to watch out for!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It makes me that much stronger<em>

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

Christina Aguilera — Fighter

* * *

><p>Selena was getting stronger, faster, and better. Pills had never worked on her before, but weekly counseling sessions with Dr. Heightmeyer paired with the anti-anxieties and antidepressants was doing her good. She taped her hands and fixed her teal sports-bra. A good sparring session with the large, red rubber punching bag was definitely going to take her mind off of everything. Simon had been trying to get her to work out her anger and frustration on him with a martial arts sparring session, but it had only heightened her aggression. Selena preferred to work solo and she found she was better off that way.<p>

Ronon had offered to help her with her training, but he had laughed halfway through when Selena had tossed off the gloves to pounce on him. She hated being laughed at and all she had succeeded in doing was knock him off-guard for a second before being thrown off and getting a sore back.

Her fists jabbed at the bag, quick and successful punches. Selena felt her adrenaline spike as the bag swayed and she hit harder. Her hands protested the contact, but she ignored the pain. After twenty minutes, she was drenched with sweat and felt a lot better.

"Think there's any stuffing in that for the rest of us?" she heard someone comment. She turned around to see Lorne wrapping his hands with tape with an amused smirk. "Or are you going to share?"

"I don't think you want to get into a sparring match with me, Major," Selena replied as she unwrapped the tape from her hands. "According to Reid, I'm the unstable soldier. I might lose my temper and beat you to death."

"You've gotten better," Lorne pointed out. Selena blew out her exhale and nodded, wringing her hands at her sides. "Kramer Reid...that guy doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I'm supposed to be getting cleared for field work soon. So that's a relief...you get Woods back from Colonel Sheppard," she said, tilting her head. "By the way, my brother...how's he doing on that settlement?"

Simon had opted to stay at one of the Athosian settlements to be their 'healer.' Selena missed him, but she knew that he was stifling her. It was why siblings didn't ordinarily go on Atlantis.

"He checked in a few days ago. Everything's going well and he seems to adjust well to it," he replied. "According to Teyla, the Athosians are very fond of him."

"It's the Fuentes charm," she teased. She tilted her head to work out the kinks in her neck and she shook Lorne's hand. "Good day to you, Major."

"You as well, Major," he replied.

* * *

><p>Selena had been given permission to scout the contents of the life-pod in Lab 3, her gun poised for whatever lied inside. Her dark eyes swept along the interior before lifting her head. "Cl-" she started to say before a beam of bright white light pierced her eyes and she stumbled backwards.<p>

All she felt was someone catching her before she blacked out.

There was a presence inside of her. Selena could feel her mind teeming with another consciousness besides her own. Was this what Rodney felt when he was sharing his mind with her?

"Hello," Selena greeted the elderly woman with a tilt of her head. Apprehension made the hairs on her arm rise and she felt goosebumps break across her skin. She approached her with caution. "What's your name?"

"I am Phebus. And you are Major Selena Fuentes. I want to thank you for willingly sharing your body with me," the elderly woman responded, extending a hand.

Selena took it warily, her dark eyes never leaving the woman. Sharing her body wasn't willing, but she didn't have the heart to tell her that. "What is it you want with my people?" she asked hesitantly.

"I want nothing with your people. I've imprinted myself into your mind so that I may share the tales of what happened to my world. If I'm here with you, then I must be dead," Phebus answered bluntly. Selena pursed her lips and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," she uttered. Phebus smiled at that.

"So am I, child," she replied. Selena watched her, circling the older woman. "You're wondering if you can trust me, aren't you?"

"I've been told my emotions play on my face like a movie," she responded. "I don't know you, so I don't know if I can trust a dead woman. You have nothing to lose, so why should I trust you?"

"The heart of a true warrior. If I would have killed you to take over your body, I would have done it already. However, I have a favor to ask of you, Major Fuentes," Phebus said. Her dark gray eyes were somber as she took a step forward. "You are going to come to in a few minutes and I was hoping to ask a favor of your people. They've gone to fetch the other pod and I believe it's my husband. I would like to be present when it's brought in."

"You want control of my consciousness," Selena stated. Phebus nodded.

"If I do anything at all that you do not like, you are free to take back control and I will not fight it," she assured her. Selena bit her lip hard, stopping her pacing for a moment. She had every reason not to, but to deny an old warrior the opportunity for one last view of her lost love was something she didn't want to do. She was a hopeless romantic in that aspect. Phebus waited patiently, her wrinkled, gnarled hands folded in front of her.

"Okay," Selena reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>Carson stacked his papers, glancing over his shoulder every now and then to check on Selena's still form. Rodney pointed at Selena.<p>

"This is not my fault," he declared.

"We were all there...relax," Colonel Sheppard told him. Carson turned around in time to see Selena's dark eyes open and sitting up a bit.

"She's coming around," he said, making his way over to her. Her features were serene and peaceful, her expression strangely diplomatic as if she were meeting them for the first time.

"You okay?" Colonel Sheppard asked. A smile flickered on Selena's lips and she waved Carson away to assure him she was fine.

"Major Fuentes is fine," she answered calmly. Colonel Sheppard frowned, shifting himself closer to the bedside. Carson knew the two were good friends. If anyone knew something was up with his friend, it was John Sheppard.

"Major Fuentes doesn't talk about herself in third person," he uttered.

"She was simply overcome by the effects of the imprinting," Selena explained. Elizabeth touched her headset.

"I'd like a security team to the Infirmary," she murmured. Selena lifted her hand.

"That will not be necessary, Dr...Weir. She is merely harboring my consciousness," she told her.

"Oh, here we go again!" Rodney muttered.

"And you are?" Colonel Sheppard prompted. Carson watched the woman on the bed speak. It looked as if Selena had been taken over by another consciousness, very similar to her situation with Rodney. Physically, it looked like Selena until she spoke. Her accent had been dropped, her gestures, tones and facial expressions were different. They may as well be talking to a clone.

"I am Phebus. We are a race of explorers. On our journey home, our vessel was attacked," the entity responded.

"By the Wraith?" Elizabeth asked. Selena's head turned to face her.

"Yes. We were forced to abandon ship and launch our life pods. If this has happened to me, then I've been adrift for some time and the pod has determined my body is beyond resuscitation," she replied.

"You're quite correct," Carson spoke up gently.

"Then, for all intents and purposes, I am already dead," Phebus uttered.

"I'm sorry," he said. A flicker of a smile on Selena's- Phebus'- face.

"So am I," she answered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're all very sorry. Where's Selena?" Colonel Sheppard asked.

"She is here also," Phebus replied.

"And I suppose you'd like us to take your word for that?" Elizabeth queried.

"Would you like to speak to her?" Phebus offered, as if it were her own body.

"Yes, we would," Colonel Sheppard replied. Selena's head lowered for a moment and she slumped against the pillow. Carson stepped toward her hesitantly and she instantly roused. Selena held her head, a grimace on her face.

"Major Fuentes?" he said hesitantly. Her head snapped up and she looked around the Infirmary.

"Oh! Oh, it's okay, Carson. I'm-I'm fine," she told him. "Estoy bien, de verdad." [I'm fine, really]

That was definitely Selena.

"Sunshine? I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but there's another, um..." Colonel Sheppard informed her.

"You mean Phebus," Selena stated. Sheppard nodded.

"You seem remarkably sanguine about this," Rodney commented. Selena shot him a quick smile and leaned back against the pillow.

"Now I know how you felt. Well, the imprinting will only last a matter of hours. The other pod...Phebus urgently desires to be here when we bring the other pod back to Atlantis," she said.

"Why?" Sheppard prodded. Selena's smile spread and she rubbed her arms, shivering a little.

"She believes it's her marido, her husband," she answered.

"Husband?" Elizabeth echoed. Selena nodded and exhaled, laughing lightly.

"He escaped the ship, she's certain of it and the rush of emotion...it's overwhelming. I feel...giddy all of a sudden," she replied.

"I can imagine," Sheppard said thinly. Rodney snorted next to him.

"No, no, you can't," he vehemently disagreed. Carson chuckled at him.

"No...I can't," Sheppard relented.

"John, I'd like you to try. Phebus has a favor she'd like to ask of you," Selena informed him.


End file.
